Arc II: The Tragic Clown and The Crowned Samurai
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: second arc for the ex-clown and the ex-sword. allen is currently a fourth year student with his friends and partner- the seventh year student Kanda. everything goes as normal until the announcement of the headmaster, something that will change Allen's life and enter his past life into his current one. hiatus
1. Part II prologue: two years later

hello to everyone. this is the prologue for the new arc of ECES- the tragic clown and the crowned samurai. i hope you like the story and see you all soon again.

disclaimer: i do not own HP or DGM, so don't put any copyrights on my ass, capice?

* * *

Prologue-two years later

A fourteen years old boy sighed as he sat in his ran-down apartment. A golden barn circled around him, hooting sad calls, eyes swirling with guilt.

"It's not your fault, Neah," The boy curled in the corner, gray eyes warily scanning the area.

"_But I didn't try to stop him,_" The owl protested. The teen smiled and petted Neah. Suddenly, he started coughing and blood spat out from his mouth. He breathed raggedly and wiped the blood. "Damn, I really should stop fighting back. I can't even breathe." He twirled an ivory wand in his hands. "I wish I could use a spell on them. And then they would see I'm not one to mess with," he cackled.

Neah landed on the white head, folding his wings. "_You should ask Kanda for help, Allen. You can't continue like this. How long has it been? One year? Two years?_"

"Two," Allen answered, not really paying attention to the worried tone the owl held. "Don't worry, school starts in a week. I have my stuff and I would recover by then… no one should know."

"_You're killing yourself, dear nephew,_" The owl added before flipping his wings and going outside.

"Killing myself?" The white-haired teen snorted. "I am like that only because of that bastard." He looked out the window and smiled at the happily shining sun.

Yes… the world would soon look a lot brighter...


	2. Chapter I - return and prophecy

hello to everyone. this is the first chapter for the second arc of ECES- the tragic clown and the crowned samurai. i hope you like the story and see you all soon again.

this story is not beta'd so i have a lot of mistakes seeing my native language isn't english but Hebrew, the complete opposite of it.

disclaimer: i do not own HP or DGM, so don't put any copyrights on my ass, capice?

* * *

Chapter 1 - Return and Prophecy

Allen sat in his usual cabinet with Dean, Eric, Beatrice and Kanda. But through the past two years they had gained a new comrade, the third year Gryffindor, Alice Tempest.

She was a pure blood with a flowing chocolate hair and bright green eyes. She befriended them when they had saved her from Peeves trying to lock her in the deserted bathroom with a rope. Allen scared him so much, that Peeves didn't dare getting near them anymore. The fourth year white head smiled as he leaned on the seventh year's shoulder. Kanda still towered over the group, and he made sure that they knew that, but he stopped calling Allen 'Beansprout' but 'Walker' now, much to the teen's chagrin.

"So how was your summer, Allen?" Dean, now a fine looking fourteen boy, had his arm around Beatrice. When he realized he won't ever get Allen, he gave up on him and slowly fell in love with Eric's blond twin and had found out she returned his feeling. At the end they became a couple, much to Eric's bemusement.

"It was fine." Allen smiled but Kanda noticed a cloud passing over his face for a second.

"I see," Dean noticed the cloud as well but knew better than to butt in but he shared a look with Beatrice before sighing and letting it go completely.

Eric sat next to Alice and fidgeted a bit, not knowing how to start a conversation with the pretty girl.

The train trip was a tad too tense for the usually lively group. Allen and Kanda talked to each other in hushed voices while the others talked to each other until the candy cart came and Allen's stomach grumbled, which made him blush and the others laugh.

After they had ate, the ice broke and they exchanged jokes and experiences while Beatrice fell asleep on Dean's shoulder and Alice poked her friend, trying to see what would wake her up this time.

This time it was Dean flicking the girl's forehead.

"We should change," Alice said excitedly as she and Beatrice pushed the men outside the cabinet to change. Allen and Kanda interlaced their fingers, blushing as the other duo teased them and asked them about what they did during the summer.

"I bet you they kissed," Eric smirked.

"Eww…" Dean mockingly covered his ears, "Too much information!"

"We don't kiss…" Allen muttered, flushing. "We are just friends."

"Che," Kanda said flushing as well.

Eric rolled his eyes and Dean giggled. "And my mother is a man."

"She is?" Allen asked with wide eyes.

"No!" Dean deadpanned. "I meant that we don't believe you. Now confess."

"But we are only friends!" Allen whined. He only got laughter in response.

"We are done." Alice and Beatrice exited the cabinet and let the flushed duo enter inside, giggling.

"You teased them again?" Beatrice asked dazedly.

"You have to admit that they are rather cute when they blush," Dean smirked and the blond girl nodded.

"When do you think they'll confess to each other?" Eric asked calmly from his place.

"When they'll realize its okay for two guys to like each other," Dean said.

"I don't blame them though," Alice said. "There are a lot of people who don't like boys' love. But it has been three years already, and this is Kanda's last year."

"I promise you that I'll make them confess at the end of the year," Dean huffed. Eric was about to say something when the door slammed open and two enraged teens emerged from inside.

"You can go inside," Allen growled, his black side coming out.

"What happened?" Beatrice asked.

"Che, Walker thought he was better than me in changing the clothes faster. So he cheated," Kanda glared at the white head.

Allen seethed. "I did **not** cheat, jerkanda! How can I even cheat in the first place?!"

"Okay, you guys," Eric sighed. "Dean and I will just go inside to change and you two will make amends and make up, okay?"

Two glares turned to him and he felt burning up with the rage in their eyes, "Shut up or I'll cut your clothes," They both said. Eric sweat dropped and rushed into the cabinet with Dean, shutting the door behind them. Alice and Beatrice whacked Allen and Kanda respectably upside down their heads, successfully shutting them off.

When Dean and Eric came out, they were glad to see a normal scene instead of the murderous one like beforehand.

"Hey, guys," Lavi greeted them with Lenalee walking beside him, smiling and holding his arm.

"Hi, Kanda. Hi, Allen," She embraced both teens simultaneously and gave them both a peck on their cheeks.

"Hi, Lenalee," Allen patted the fifth year Ravenclaw's back with a smile.

The Ravenclaw seventh year tried to hug Kanda only to get punched in the face and get a '**_Incarcerous_**' spell binding him to the wall.

Allen laughed and Lenalee rolled her eyes. The twins sighed and the last duo clapped and cheered him on.

"Lenalee~!" Lavi whined. "Help me~"

"You put yourself in this mess," She folded her arms but grinned at him. "Take it as a challenge for the new year."

"How could you betray me?!" He wailed, wriggling in his binds. "I thought you were my _friend~_!" The others went inside the cabinet with Lenalee and left behind the wailing red head restricted to the wall.

"So, I see you have a couple party," Lenalee smirked at the blushing group.

"We are **not** a couple," Kanda and Allen protested.

"And you're just blushing because?" They turned redder.

"Ah! We're here," Allen was glad for the distraction. He hurried to take his stuff and rush outside the cabinet.

"Shouldn't you go back to the perfects' cabinet?" Beatrice asked Lenalee as they organized their stuff as well.

She smiled. "Not really, Lavi and I finished our duties for now."

"It must be horrible be a perfect," Dean joked. "I mean, Kanda forfeited after a month."

"Che, I just didn't want to do all those stupid tasks," Kanda folded his arms and scoffed.

"True, I don't see why Dumbledore even asked Kanda to be one," Dean said mockingly.

Kanda glared at him and exited the cabinet.

"It's because he wanted to be able to protect Allen," Beatrice said in a blank voice, obviously fighting a small smile. "But Kanda learned he could protect him better by being by his side and **not** away from him."

"Oh…" Dean looked down, he always made wrong conclusions when it came to those two. That's why he knew he had to give up on the white haired teen for the bastard. He couldn't protect him and to put salt on his cuts, he barely knew about his past, unlike Kanda.

"It's okay, you have me now," Beatrice smiled softly at him, perfectly knowing the helplessness toward the duo. Dean smiled at her and hugged her.

"We should go," Alice said, pulling them with her.

* * *

Allen and Kanda always found the carts a bit unnerving, seeing they were the only one, expect for Alice to see the thesterals pulling the carts.

"It's okay," She smiled. "They're really nice."

"I know," Allen grimaced. "But I don't like to be reminded by the fact that I saw someone die. They're quite cute, but a bit unnerving."

When they had sat down, one of the thesterals nudged his nose in Kanda's sleeve, licking his fingers. Kanda scowled and pulled his arm away, a haunted gaze in his eyes. Allen sighed and patted his arm. Kanda looked up to see him smile brightly at him and smiled a small smile back at him.

* * *

After the sorting ceremony, Allen dug into his feast happily while the others ignored the monstrous appetite displayed before them. Allen's appetite grew bigger and bigger through the years and now it was very close to what Kanda could remember he had in their previous lives.

"You act like you haven't eaten for weeks," Alice pointed out. Allen didn't answer, but he swallowed and winched a bit before returning back to normal so fast it seemed like it wasn't even there. "I'm just really hungry," He smiled at her and returned to his pudding.

"I wonder if something awesome will happen this year," Alice smirked.

"I still think that we had enough fun last year," Eric sweat dropped. "Especially with your prank on Snape on Halloween."

"But you had to admit it was bloody hilarious," Dean retorted, face dreamy with a wide grin stretching from ear to ear. Allen sighed as he recalled the prank. Seriously, if they want to turn someone to a rat, they better not do it so close to their house head's eyes.

"Don't forget about Allen's class!" Alice jumped.

Allen turned dark red. Kanda smirked. "What did he do?"

"He made professor Trelawney fawn over him when he said that she made a mistake with the crystal ball," Beatrice answered.

"Yes! She was so terrified of his 'future' she asked him to do a class on his own. So Allen taught us about seeing the future in fire from dragon's bones and it was really interesting and I finally succeeded in telling the future correctly," Dean proudly huffed, expanding his chest. Kanda eyed Allen, who was as red as a tomato. "What did stupid dog see?"

"He saw himself in Hogsmeade with a girl. Two days later, he asked Beatrice for the first time and they went there."

"Very nice… what about you?" Allen flinched but faked a smile. "I didn't see anything about mine."

"Liar, you were so horrified you couldn't breathe for a moment," Eric narrowed his eyes.

"That was from my past, not my future," The white haired teen laughed inconvincibly, rubbing his nape nervously.

"Che." Allen winched, clearly Kanda didn't believe him.

All noise ceased when the headmaster stood up with a bright smile on his face.

The white haired wizard felt a shiver running up his spine and he leaned to Kanda sitting next to him. "I have a bad feeling about that."

"Che, you're not the only one," The seventh year wizard rolled his eyes and glared at Dumbledore. The old wizard smiled at them and went through his usual list of warning and forbidden stuff to do. Allen was sure he was finished when he clasped his hands and said, "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Lavi's mouth opened and closed like a fish, obviously too appalled to answer the horrific news. Since Lavi was Ravenclaw's Quidditch captain, it was reasonable why he would act like this. Hell, Dean and Eric, the two of were Chasers for the Gryffindor's group, were horrified at the news.

"No Quidditch for the next year?" Beatrice asked wide-eyed, raising her head from her half-asleep position.

"I guess so…" Allen felt bad for his friends.

"Shh…"

Dumbledore went on, ignoring the whispers and protesting echoing around him, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have the pleasure that this year at Hogwarts, we have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for more than a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're **JOKING**!" Lavi shouted from his place.

He wasn't the only one thinking that, Kanda and the students that came from wizard families had their jaws dropped open in shock.

"Um… not to be rude, but what is the Triwizard Tournament?" Allen felt ignorant, Dean blinked confusingly as well.

"I am not joking, Mr. Bookman," The headmaster said, "Though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar-"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat very loudly.

"Er… but maybe this is not the time… no…" the headmaster smiled apologetically at the stern black haired witch.

"Now, where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament… well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely-"

Beatrice smiled dazedly and rested her head on her arms, falling asleep, causing Eric to roll his eyes at his sister.

"-The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities -until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"Death toll?" Alice gulped. Allen sweated in his place and Kanda sighed in exasperation,  
"Yes, the idiots thought it was a good idea to make children go into the fire."

Allen and Dean looked at each other and gulped, why no one noticed them on something so hazardous?

From the Slytherin table, Chris smirked, this was exciting and he could finally show Allen that he was better than him in those kinds of cases.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

Allen's eyes sparkled and his aura turned dark. He cackled as he rubbed his hands together. "I will finally be able to pay off those debts."

The small group sweat dropped, at least they knew who would try to get into the tournament, poor guy…

The headmaster continued. "The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

Allen had finally calmed down from his black transformation as they reached the fat woman's painting.

"Password?"

"Balderdash," Allen said obliviously as she smiled in a flirtatious way at him. Kanda growled at her silently as they entered the common room, earning a smug look.

When they sat down in the common room, the white haired wizard said, "I'm not participating."

"Why not?" Dean asked. "You were just mumbling about paying debts."

"I don't have debts anymore, I was just reminded of them when he talked about money, that's all," Allen smiled. Kanda noticed his hands twitching as they always do when he keeps a secret to himself but didn't say anything.

"Besides, I have a bad feeling about this tournament. I mean, a death toll? Who in their right mind would enter such a dangerous competition?"

"But the headmaster said that they had made sure no one would die this time," Eric said, smiling reassuringly.

"That's not very convincing," Dean said before Allen could answer the statement.

"Che, I hate to admit, but stupid dog here is right," Kanda narrowed his eyes at the fire. "I heard stories about the Triwizard Tournaments in the past times. The last one, a student died because someone poisoned her drink just because she was winning."

The fourth years shivered while Alice smirked. "I dare you that I can notice if there **is** any poison in **my** drink."

"You had some in your orange juice tonight," Kanda said dully.

Alice squeaked and trembled. "R-really?! W-why am I not d-dead t-then?"

"Because he's obviously lying," Allen rolled his eyes.

Alice pouted. "You shouldn't make fun about people's life, Kanda."

Both the ex-exorcists snorted, they never had an appreciation for a human's life from the beginning, courtesy of fighting against the Noah for years.

"Even Allen thinks it's funny?" Beatrice giggled sleepily from Dean's shoulder at them.

"We should go to sleep," The white head rose from his couch and yawned as he stretched.

"Che, lazy bum."

"Admit that you're tired as well," Allen smirked at him. The raven haired wizard rolled his eyes and got up as well, whacking Allen upside down his head.

"Ouch! What was that for, jerkanda?"

"Che, you're annoying, just go to sleep," Kanda folded his arms.

The fourth year white head sighed and walked up the stairs with Kanda following him, completely forgetting about the left group in the common room.

Eric smiled warmly. "It always ends with them going into their own world and forgetting us."

Dean pouted mockingly. "I feel left out when they do it." He hugged his annoyed sleepy girlfriend and wailed, "I feel unloved~!"

"Dean…" She had a twitch in her temple, completely alert now.

"Yes?" He asked sweetly.

WHACK!

Beatrice stomped her way to the stairs, leaving behind a stunned duo and a passed out sandy haired teen.

"I guess it is her time of the month, then?" Alice asked uncertainly.

Eric laughed nervously. "I-I think so too…"

"You should bring him to your room," Alice bid him goodbye and went upstairs as well, leaving the dark haired teen with a passed out house mate.

"Why am I the only one who gets stuck in those kinds of situations?" He sighed as he dragged Dean up the stairs.

* * *

Allen fell asleep in his bed, smiling contently as Kanda slipped into the room, careful not to wake up the other occupants in the room and sat next to his bed, brushing the ivory locks of the boy.

The moonlight shone on the fragile teen, making his hair and face shine, as if an angel descended from heavens.

The raven head smiled softly as he brushed his fingers over the petite face. A small snore made him chuckle.

"_Kanda…_" Allen smiled, snuggling to the hand.

Kanda froze before retracting his hand and snuck outside, his face red.

The teen wizard frowned slightly and snuggled into his pillow, mumbling Kanda's name again and again in a mantra.

* * *

At breakfast, Kanda didn't talk to Allen at all, flushing and looking away when catching his eyes.

Allen was a bit taken back by the action, but thought he probably had done something to trigger this kind of a reaction. He should apologize later…

Alice elbowed Eric and pointed at the flushing raven head, "I'm telling you, he started to acknowledge his feelings to Allen and that made him very self-conscious around the boy."

Eric rolled his eyes but didn't oppose the idea. It was funny seeing the less than before but still stoic young man turn to a flushing high school girl next to the oblivious house mate. He couldn't help but snigger at the thought of Kanda acting like a high school girl.

Kanda glared at him and he mouthed 'We know, don't hide it' and smirked smugly as Kanda turned redder and stuttered curses at him.

"Kanda, don't curse," Allen scolded.

"Che, you're not my mother."

"With the way you're acting, I should be."

They started their heated argument while the other Gryffindors sighed wearily and sank back into their meals, trying to ignore the noisy teens.

"Would the two of you just shut up?" Beatrice was really pissed. It seemed she hadn't calmed down from yesterday, which was contrast to her usually mellow personality.

That shut them off, but they still sent glares at each other. The others giggled or sighed and the meal turned peaceful.

* * *

"Let's see…" Allen looked over the schedule for the day and groaned, "Perfect… double Divination now…"

"It must be awful," Dean sympathized with him. "Being reminded constantly about your death."

A twitch made himself known in the white head's temple. He really wanted to punch the sandy haired idiot next to him. "I don't need any more reminders, thank you very much."

Dean took a step back, sweating his ass off. He knew Allen was sensitive about the topic of death but he always forgotten, oops…

"Come here, Idiot dog," Allen smiled eerily at him, raising a fist. "I promise to make it quick."

"Its okay!" The teen flailed his arms, "I'm fine, I don't want a punch. Goodbye," He turned around and escaped the crazed white haired wizard.

Allen blinked. "Why is he so scared of a mere fist?" He shrugged and went to the tower.

* * *

"I can see you dying in a battlefield, surrounded by dear ones," Professor Trelawney looked at Allen with her wide bug eyes up from his cup.

Allen looked with a bored gaze at her, she had merely stated what happened in his previous life after the big war against the Earl and the Noah.

What was obvious is that she wasn't a great fortune teller and that started to grate on his nerves… no, scratch that, **it _was_** grating on his nerves.

He gritted his teeth and smiled sweetly at her. "And may I ask, Professor. Why does it seem to be the only kind of prophecies I get? I mean, everyone dies at the end, but at least you tell them what they will do in their life time. What about me?"

Trelawney's face turned solemn, almost haunted. Her eyes dilated and her glasses almost seemed to be made of a black marble.

"You want to know about your life-time, destroyer of time?"

Allen gulped, how did she know?

"You would stand before men's hardest enemy and start the cycle of your past life. Your loved one would get hurt by your bloodied hands and he would hurt you, creating a circle of pain and betrayal."

Her eyes shone white before returning to normal and she seemed to be confused. "Where was I? Ah! That's right," She gleamed at him. He was completely white, his eyes wide with shock. The Professor blinked, baffled. "Are you okay, Mr. Walker?"

He snapped from his stupor and stood up. "I don't feel very well, professor. I think I should go to the nurse."

"I see, take care of yourself," The old woman waved him and turned to the still engrossed class in their cups.

No one noticed the little scene next to them but a small red headed girl that sat next to them.

* * *

Allen ran down the hall, panting with wide horrified gray eyes scanning the walls, as if Kanda would come out and he would hurt him by accident.

What did she meant by hurting his loved one? He slumped onto his bed, breathing heavily as he sobbed into the pillows.

His first day back at Hogwarts was ruined, all thank to that sick woman. He punched the pillow and started going berserk, crying and shouting at the skies and pulling on his hair.

"Why?! Why do I have to go through this crap? I never liked you, God, but that's no reason to decide on my fate like this! I don't want to go through everything again!" He fell back to his bed, chocking on his tears as he cried and wailed and screamed into the pillow.

He fell asleep after crying for a while, his eyes puffy and red with water streaks going down his cheeks, the dreadful words still echoing in his mind.

He doesn't want to kill again, he doesn't want to hurt anyone again, especially Kanda.

_Please… someone help me…_

* * *

Kanda felt a pang of pain in his chest and he snapped awake in his place.

Lavi yawned and stared at him. "Finally awake? The lesson is still not over, so don't bother staying awake."

They sat in their free-class period's place – a deserted classroom. The red headed moron tried to get an answer from him, but Kanda was still in shock with what he felt.

It felt like… someone is asking for help… it sounded like… Allen!

"I need to go somewhere." Kanda rose from his chair and rushed outside.

Lavi looked over the place the raven head was just now and sighed, his cheek on his palm. "If you wanted to see Allen, you could have just said so…"

* * *

Kanda felt a tugging on his soul, leading him to Allen's dormitory.

He peered into the teen's room and was alarmed when he saw Allen sprawled over his bed.

He rushed to him and turned him around, seeing puffy red eyes and tear streaks over his cheeks and a frown adorning the usually smiling face. He brushed the hair away to see wrinkles on his forehead.

What happened? He wondered. It was only the first day of school and something bad had already happened?

He hoisted Allen into his lap and hugged the boy close to him, whispering comforting words into his hair and tried to smooth the wrinkles with his fingers.

Allen sniffled and snuggled into the older wizard's embrace, crying quietly. Kanda's heart quenched and on impulse, he kissed the teen's forehead, hugging him tighter.

The bell was heard across the school, but Kanda paid no heed to it, choosing instead to wait for Allen to wake up by himself.

He got inside the bed and sat cross-legged as Allen curled into a ball on the crossed legs, his head resting on the ebony haired teen's chest.

* * *

Allen opened his eyes slowly, realizing he was being engulfed by a warm body and his head pressing into a hard but warm thing.

He moaned and rubbed his eyes as he looked up to see Kanda hovering over him, eyes closed and his breathing steady.

Allen's face flushed, but he couldn't look away from the peaceful gaze the older one had on his usually stoic face.

He was reminded of his first year, when he ended up in the same predicament.

He slowly raised a shaky hand and brushed the dark bangs hanging from the sleeping face. He then stroke the still slightly chubby but showing signs of beard and adultness.

He blushed harder and unconsciously leaned closer to the peaceful face, his breath ghosting over Kanda's face.

He brushed his fingers over the closed eye-lids and the slightly pointy nose, admiring the close up picture he had never seen before.

He was about to do something he didn't know what it was when Trelawney's prophecy hanged over his consciousness.

_Your loved one would get hurt by your hands and he would hurt you, creating a circle of pain and betrayal…_

He backed off and tears filled his eyes once more. He freed himself slowly from Kanda's embrace and tapped his way to his desk, taking out a scroll and a quill and scribbling something before putting it in Kanda's lap and running out of the room.

He can't stay close to Kanda anymore… he doesn't want to hurt his loved one ever again…

* * *

Kanda groaned and opened his eyes, feeling extremely cold.

Where is Allen? He thought and looked around in alarm before noticing a letter in his lap.

He picked it up and unfolded it. He read it and his face turned from curious to rage.

_'My dear, dear Kanda (sorry it sounds stupid, but just let me say it once)_

_It seems that the 14th scene is going to repeat itself._

_I don't want to hurt you again, so I have to avoid you in case I'll reawaken again._

_I-I'm so sorry…_

_Please forgive me,_

_Allen walker._

_P.s. you look very cute when you sleep.'_

A big tear stain was at the 'P.s.' place, clearly showing he was crying and regretting what he wrote.

Kanda clenched the letter in his hands, furious. How could that idiot think that he would abandon him just because of a stupid Noah?

He stood up and decided to talk to Allen at dinner.

* * *

One problem in accomplishing the feat – Allen, true to his word, avoided the small group and ran away when one of them approached them.

The girls backed Kanda to a wall and demanded an explanation to Allen's behavior. Kanda sighed and said that Allen was overreacting to something that had happened in his absence.

Allen's missing spot in their small group made the group grow apart, every one feeling a dark aura hanging above their moods.

Kanda clenched his teeth in frustration as he saw Allen passing by him, jumping aside when he tried to touch him.

Allen even went as far as going to sleep after Dean and Eric fell asleep waiting for him.

This has gone for a two weeks and Kanda was at the end his wits. The group was in tatters, and Kanda slowly returned to his former personality.

He fought Lavi more often, resulting in punches and kicks. He was rude to the professors, insulting them and then answering perfect answers just to spite them. He got detentions right and left but couldn't bring himself to care. The group stopped talking to him and to each other and he closed himself from the world again.

Lavi and Lenalee tried to comfort him, but were faced by a brick wall and soon gave up.

Allen wasn't faring very well as well, he became paler as the days passed and had bags under his eyes. He wasn't concentrating in classes, although he knew a lot, so he wasn't in danger. He became locked as a safe and let no one get close to him. He became paranoid and when he felt a bit dark, he would rush outside and stay by the lake until the end of the day. He stopped eating normally and thinned down considerably.

* * *

After three weeks, Kanda decided that enough was enough. He cornered Allen in the deserted wing from their first meeting and grabbed his collar.

"Stop that nonsense right now!" He noted the sickly appearance of the white head and clicked his tongue.

"I am dangerous, Kanda! Let me go!" Allen's voice broke. "I had a prophecy that I would hurt you with my hands again. I can't stand that and I don't want to hurt you again."

"Can't you trust me?" His voice wavered as he crumbled and held the body he had wanted to hold for the past few weeks. "Who cares about that stupid prophecy? I don't want you to leave me alone again. Hell, the whole idiots' group needs you, we can't function without you."

Allen was stupefied, was Kanda begging him? He felt tears trickling down and he buried his face in the broad shoulder.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I just don't want t-to hurt any o-of you a-anymore…" He cried, relishing in the warmness he was devoid of for the whole time.

"You idiot, did you really think I would let you ditch us?" Kanda held him tighter, afraid of him running away from him once again.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry…" Allen repeated it like a mantra, shaking like a leaf, finally noticing his fatigue catching up to him and he collapsed in the ebony head's embrace.

"Walker? Allen!" Kanda panicked as he saw the unconscious boy in his hands. He felt his heart and was relieved that even though it was faint, his heart still was beating.

He picked him up and rushed to the infirmary.

* * *

"You seem happy at last," Lavi smiled at him when they went to Herbology.

Kanda sighed. "I was finally able to speak to Walker today. He freaked out about a prophecy and decided that he was dangerous and ditched us."

"I can understand him though," The red head looked serious. "I mean, he doesn't want to hurt you or his friends and felt that the only way to do so was to avoid you."

"I know…"

"I'm happy you went back to my old good pal," Lavi didn't take chances by calling him by his given name, the Gryffindor was too happy for him to ruin the moment.

"Yeah…" Kanda smiled briefly and entered the green house.

* * *

"What?!" Dean cried out at the Gryffindor table at dinner. Eric and the girls looked so joyous he felt warmness bubbling inside him, who knew Allen could affect people to this extant?

"Yes," He smiled faintly. "He was paranoid of some prophecy saying he would hurt me and got paranoid."

"I do remember him storming out in the middle of divination class and was gone for the rest of the day," Dean said grimly.

"Did you hear what the prophecy was?" Kanda was furious, he would kill the bastard who told the boy the stupid prophecy?

"I think it was the professor," Alice squeaked from her place. She looked pale, "I saw Allen turn white before she mumbled something and Allen turned even paler and stormed out."

"I'll kill her…" Kanda growled.

A girl with extremely curly red hair opened her mouth from next to Kanda, "Um… I heard what she said."

"And who are you?" Kanda glared at her.

She smiled nervously. "Ruby Williams, sir. It's very nice to meet you."

"Che, Kanda. Now, what did you hear?"

Ruby gulped. "I heard her calling him 'Destroyer of time' and then telling him with a weird deep voice that he'll stand before men's hardest enemy and start the cycle of his past life and that his loved one would get hurt by his hands and the loved one would hurt him as well." She was pale as a ghost as she recalled what occurred in the class.

The group was silent until Dean broke the heavy silence, laughing nervously, "You're not serious… I mean, what did she mean by the destroyer of time? And what the bloody hell? Him? Hurting Kanda? Unbelievable."

"Although I do understand why he avoided us," Beatrice sighed as she held her boyfriend's hands.

"It probably was awful," Eric noted and nodded to Ruby. "Thank you, Ruby."

"Your welcome, Eric, although I wish I didn't hear that."

"We wish that as well," Alice solemnly said.

"Where is he now?" Dean asked Kanda.

"He is in the infirmary. He exhausted himself too much."

"Poor kid…"

"You're not even close," Kanda scowled.

The group sighed in defeat and resumed eating.

* * *

Allen had a fever that night, and the group sat by his bed gloomily with Kanda holding his hand tightly.

"It's past visiting time," Madam Pomfrey said sadly and they looked up to her.

"Can we stay a little bit more? We weren't able to be near him from the start of the year," Alice pleaded her.

The school nurse sighed and left the room, "Five minutes" she called.

Kanda was apathetic to the exchanging and wetted the towel cloth on Allen's burning forehead.

"Are you okay, Kanda?" Eric patted his back. The seventh year wizard looked wearily at them, "I'm just glad we got him back."

"I know… but I think you're the gladdest than all of us, aren't you?" Kanda glared at him.

"You have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all," Dean smiled apologetically at him. "I'm glad as well, but it was you who he was scared of hurting the most. Also… I won't forgive you if you hurt Allen again."

"As if I can," He snorted.

Allen released a small noise, alarming the group.

"Walker?" Kanda asked hopefully.

Allen opened his eyes tiredly and blinked when he saw the group hovering him. His eyes grew wide, and he struggled in Kanda's arms, "Let me go!"

"We had been through this already!" Kanda shouted at him and he froze, his memory slowly recalling the scene earlier the day. He fell slack in the elder's arms and looked over his friends and smiled nervously at them, "E-eh… hello?"

They looked furious. "How could you do this to us?"

Allen flinched, "I'm sorry-"

"You made us so worried about you, you idiot!" Dean took him from Kanda's arms and hugged him tightly, knocking the white head's breathe out.

"I can't breathe…" He choked.

"Ah, sorry." Dean released him and Allen breathed deeply before smiling at him. Dean wiped a tear falling from his eye corner and sniffed. "You're just impossible, Allen. You make us so worried, but you still smile at us. You're so bloody selfish, idiot."

Allen smiled apologetically at him. "I know…"

They were interrupted by Madam Pomfrey, who told them that Allen had to rest for he's still sick. She literary kicked them out of the hospital wing and slammed the door behind them.

But their joy hadn't falter. They returned to the Gryffindor tower reunited once again.

* * *

why is Betarice so angry, you probably ask. well... when i'm tired i get irritated very quickly and each time she returns to hogwarts she feels very tired and so gets irritated, and you have to admit that Dean doesn't really help with anything...

i hope that my new writing hadn't turned you away. those few first episodes are still from the time i was into the story so i changed a few things to make it fourth year and put inside the tournament.

... i hope that made any sense to you guys, i don't understand what i just wrote


	3. Chapter II - Confession and Announcement

it has been half a year now, huh? i _did_ say that it would take a long time to upload but i really am taking it too far.

the thing is that made me return to the story is that i kind of returned to the D gray man fandom. i think i'm going to have more motivation to write this story so i have been working on the end of the story rather of the middle like i should. so you'll have to wait a long time even though i have returned.

i'm planning to make this story a tragedy, share your thoughts.

this chapter is actually from the time before the hiatus so i only added one or two lines and checked for errors. so if anything seems amiss it is because of me being too lazy.

(give me a break. i just read all the story from the start to remember what i was doing and noticed so many plot holes and mistakes so i might rewrite the first arc as well. not to mention that i am away from any internet or computers for four days a week since i am in the army and writing on a paper make me really annoyed since it is sloppier and overall worse, making me believe that i am a terrible writer [which i am, but that's off topic].)

i'm _sooooo~~~_ tired~~~~

i don't own d gray man nor harry potter.

enjoy.

* * *

Chapter II \- Confessions and Announcements

Allen never would have thought that his fourth year would one of the most hectic years up until now.

How did Kanda do that and was still able to be with him all the time? He was awed by the elder wizard and couldn't help but flush thinking of how much he probably owes Kanda for taking his precious time for studying and homework.

"You worry too much." Kanda rolled his eyes when Allen apologized to him the other day. "You didn't know and if you were I would've ditched you anyway."

_But still…_

One morning, Allen couldn't get into through the entrance hall to get to the lake because of a large crowd congregating there.

"What's going on?" Allen asked a Hufflepuff student next to him.

"I think it's about the Triwizard Tournament," The student answered.

"Thank you," Allen smiled at her before looking at the ledge, considering something and then smirking. The Hufflepuff looked in awe as the white haired wizard flung himself over the railing onto the ground. She hurried to the ledge, looking over as she saw him land on his feet and rush to the foot of the marble staircase, looking at the sign – and all of this with his books in his arms.

Allen scanned the sign before groaning and sprinting to his usual place by the lake.

He sat down and opened his books and parchments and started doing his homework. But the sign hung above his head as he worked through his many assignments.

_TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT. THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT __6 O'CLOCK__ ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY._

_STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST._

How could they even think he would come to greet them? He doesn't want any part of that stupid tournament, especially if people were killed during the previous ones, and **especially** if they think they can drag either him or Kanda or one of his friends into that stupid contest.

No… they wouldn't get anyone he cherishes, and hell with putting up fronts. The boy was fuming at Dumbledore for even allowing such a dangerous event to take place in his school, and he was furious of the fact that students thought that it was safe to assume that just because they were told that the risk to die is slim, they would jump with delight into the front line and probably get killed by their stupidity. He crushed a big stone in his left hand and punched the ground.

"I don't think the ground deserved to be punched."

Allen looked up to see a smirking Kanda and frowned at him. "Don't you do it daily?"

"Caught in the lie," Kanda shrugged and sat down next to him, pulling his head onto the seventh year's lap.

"Now… what happened?" Long fingers played with white locks and Allen hummed in appreciation. "And don't you dare lie to me."

"I don't like this tournament," He whispered. "I have a very bad feeling that someone _would_ die from this stupid event. Why would Dumbledore even _consider_ arranging this rubbish?"

"I don't like it either, Walker. But I guess the headmaster knows what is he doing, after all, he _is_ the all mighty wizard, no?"

Allen snickered. "But he's old and a bit _mad_, no?"

"Don't answer a question with a question, Walker."

"Blimy, you sound like a mother, jerkanda."

"Maybe you just need one, _Walker_."

"And maybe _you_ need a mother, if your lack of manners is something to go by."

"Why you…?" Kanda growled and was about to attack his offender's face when Allen jumped from his place and quickly climbed the tree.

"Get down here, Walker. Right now!" Kanda yelled at him, but the furious raven head only got a pale face sticking his tongue at him.

"**Walker**!"

Allen laughed, who knew Kanda was not capable of climbing trees? At least he now knew one of his best friend's weaknesses, he should use it more often. He leaned on a thick branch behind him and folded his arms behind his head as he listened to Kanda threatening him and cursing him until the elder teen quieted down and sat back at the base of the tree.

"You know…"

"Hm…?" Allen was a bit surprised by the tenderness in the usually harsh tone of the man.

"If you need help…" Kanda blushed. "You can always count on me to help you, okay? I won't leave you no matter what happens, Allen."

Allen blushed as well. Kanda called him by his first name, and… did he say what he thought he had said?"

"B-but why?" Allen hid his face in his palms, feeling insecure all the sudden.

"B-because I care about you too much, s-stupid Beansprout."

Allen nearly fell from his place, his palms covering his mouth as he chocked back tears.

Kanda cares about him… and he called him that stupid nickname as well…

"Y-you idiot," He choked as he smiled bitterly. "Y-you're not supposed to care about me that much, jerkanda."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not worthy of that. I don't deserve you, you're too good for me."

"What are you talking about, Walker? If someone doesn't deserve someone, it's me!" Kanda shouted. This time, Allen did fall from the tree. He yelped as he was caught by the elder teen's arms and looked up to see furious glare.

"What were you thinking to yourself?"

"You surprised me, you jerk!"

"That's no excuse."

"Yes, it's!"

"Aurgh, just tell me why you think you don't deserve me!"

"Because I'm a murderer!" Allen screamed before realizing what he'd said and clasped his hands over his mouth, eyes wide with terror.

"A… murderer?" Kanda didn't quite catch what the boy had said. How could this naïve and too sensible child kill someone? He couldn't even destroy Akuma without crying for them and wishing for their redemption.

"Yes…" Allen started crying. He didn't want to see Kanda's face expression because he knew that he would be left alone once again because of his idiocy and this time, he won't be able to stand back up. Kanda placed him at the ground and sat next to him, glaring at him, "Who? And why?"

"H-huh?" he's not going to leave him?  
"I asked you who it was and why did you… kill… him?" Kanda felt nervous saying that word, even though he was the same.

"I don't know who it was," Allen sniffled. "I did this because… he attacked me and slashed me on my chest…"

"The chest?" Kanda's eyes grew wide in shock and anger at himself for not being able to protect the poor boy.

Allen nodded, still hiding his face, "A-a man came to me w-when I was on the streets before meeting Mana with a kn-nife and g-grabbed me by neck, telling me t-that I was a-a monster a-and I s-should die. He t-then raised the knife a-and c-cut me on my ch-chest."

He swayed in his place as he recalled the incident. His eyes bore a bit of a hysterical gaze.

"I-I tried to escape, b-but I-I could only scream and then… then… I saw red."

"Red?" Like what happened with him?

The boy nodded once again. "When the red was gone… I… I was standing before the man with the knife in my hand… and he… he was… he was just there… there was a lot blood… his eyes looked dead… and he was cursing me… there was lot of blood there… and… and… and…"

Allen couldn't continue and the teen broke down and cried and pulled his hair off as he screamed in anguish.

"How could I have done that?! How could I have killed someone?" Allen obviously wasn't in his right mind, because when Kanda tried to touch him to sooth him, the teen sent such a cold glare at him, he couldn't move.

"**Don't. Touch. Me.**" Allen snarled at him, his body in alarm.

"Allen, calm down," Kanda was a bit lost. This has never occurred before and now… he didn't what was going on with the boy or how to return him back to himself.

"**Don't touch me!**" Allen yelled at him, his body positioned like a lion ready to attack, his eyes dilated and his breathes comes in short pants

"Allen! What happened was in the past! Now you're with me and safe from anyone who wants to hurt you. Just calm down," He made a step forward only for Allen to take one back and hiss at him.

"That's not my name! I don't deserve that name!" Allen covered his ears.

"Why?"

"Because that's Mana's dog's name! I don't deserve such a good name! I'm a monster!" Allen fell on his knees, whimpering. "Just… stop it… don't come close, I'll hurt you… please… I'm a monster… I don't want to be alone again…"

Kanda decided it was a good time for him to some closer. He inched closer to the mumbling boy and sat on his knees before him, taking him into his embrace.

"Shh…" he soothed the trembling boy. "It's okay… you're not a monster… it wasn't your fault… isn't that what you told me? That it was probably an instinct you gained while being on the streets and that exploded when you were attacked like this by a stranger out of nowhere? You know something? I'm surprised he was still alive, I would've killed him instantly without leaving any of his flesh behind for landing a hand on you."

Allen cried and cried in his arms, muttering apologizes to the man, to him, to everyone.

Kanda felt worse and worse the more he heard the boy cry until he couldn't take it anymore and wanted Allen to stop crying, no matter what the cost.

"Walker…"

Allen looked up only for a pair of lips to silence him with a kiss.

The fourteen years old boy just froze there with wide eyes filled with disbelief and shock. Kanda released the stoned boy and blinked as he realized what he did.

At least he succeeded in shutting him off, no? He blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that…"

Allen unfroze and furrowed his brows, "Why?"

Kanda was surprised. "Aren't you disgusted by me?"

"Aren't you disgusted by a murderer?" Allen retorted.

"You're **not** a murderer, you protected yourself. Like me," Kanda grabbed him by the collar.

"Than you won't leave me if I do this?" Allen pecked him on the lips innocently.

"What the hell?" Was Kanda's only reply.

"You won't?" Allen pleaded with him.

"Che, like I would, stupid brat," Kanda hugged him and Allen smiled a bright watery smile at him before hugging him back and burying his face in the elder's shoulder.

"Thank you, Kanda. Thank you so much…"

"Yu…"

"Huh?"

"Call me Yu, idiot."

Allen blushed. "Than you have to call me Allen."

"Not a chance, Walker," Kanda smirked.

"Meany," Allen pouted.

"Shut up," Kanda kissed his nose.

Allen blushed harder and hid his face in Kanda's robes.

"I hate you…"

"We both know it isn't true," Kanda rolled his eyes but smiled softly and hugged the lithe body, nuzzling his nose in the white locks. Allen hummed his usual tune and smiled warmly with closed eyes.

They sat there for a while until an amused voice startled them.

"I see you both are getting all lovey dovey here," Dean grinned at them with a knowing grin, the twins standing behind him with equal smug faces to him.

"Shut up, moron," Kanda snarled at him. Allen blushed darkly in his place and tried to hide his puffy eyes and red face in Kanda's robes.

But Eric saw his face already and shushed Dean before asking him, "Are you alright, Allen?"

"Allen is just tired," Kanda motioned to the stack of books next to them. "He had to do all of this shit in one day, of course he would be tired."

"Then why does it look like he had cried?" Eric frowned.

"We want to be able to help as well," Beatrice approached the duo and took Allen from Kanda's arms. She cupped his face and inspected it.

"You recalled something from your past, correct?" She frowned as her eyes filled with concern. Allen nodded and she sighed before hugging him as well. "It was all in the past, Allen. What was in the past should stay in the past."

"She's right," Dean's face turned from the grinning idiot to his mature gaze and he smiled warmly at him and placing a hand on his shoulder. "All of us have skeletons in our wardrobes. That doesn't change who we are today, and I'm sure as hell it won't change Kanda's feeling for you."

Allen nodded, smiling weakly at him. Eric sat as well and rested his palm on the boy's other shoulder, "Even if you'd committed terrible acts earlier in your life, I can only see the innocent boy here who would blush from a peck on the cheek. Who is kind to everyone and put them before him. Who is on top of his class in practical, but is average in theory."

"You don't have to rub it in…" Allen muttered and Eric chuckled.

The trio released Allen and they interlocked all of the five's hands together as the group looked at Allen.

"To us, you're Allen, our dear friend," Dean finished with a wide grin and the others nodded before smiling at him as well.

Allen was overwhelmed by feeling, what did he do that he was blessed by such great friends? And by Kanda none the less? He smiled at them and sniffled as he blinked away tears.

"I… I don't where I would have been today without you today… I care about you very much and I want to say officially that I like Kanda…" He whispered the last part, completely embarrassed but knew that if he wouldn't have said that, things would go worse for him later on.

Kanda turned red as well when the group turned to him.

"What have you got to say about that, Kanda?" Dean teased him.

"That… that I like him too…" Kanda punched Dean in the face, the seventeen young man was never been more embarrassed than this in his life.

Allen stifled a laugh as he watched the raven elder wizard chase the laughing sandy haired boy around them.

"You look happier than before," Beatrice commented, face relaxed in relief.

"Because some of my conflicts are kind of solved now," Allen smiled softly at the running Kanda.

"I'm glad."

"Thank you, Bea."

"No problem, Allen."

"We should head back now, no?" Eric separated the teens and after Allen gathered his things, they went back to school with Allen holding Kanda's hand.

Kanda didn't mind that, since he squeezed back and his mouth twitched in a smile.

* * *

"Why am I here again?" Allen groaned as they stood with all the other students at the entrance hall after McGonagall gave them a mouthful on their appearance.

"Because I'm your best friend and you don't want to leave me alone," Dean chirped.

"Yes, my stupid martyr-complex," Allen rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Walker, flatten your hair," Professor McGonagall snapped at him. Kanda looked at him from his place and smirked when Allen pouted and tried in vain to comb his hair, he started looking like the Allen he knew in his past life and he wondered if he should recreate that hair growing potion Komui made back then just to tease him.

Nah, it will help him more than disrupt him. Che, not a smart idea.

"Follow me, please," McGonagall's stern voice echoed through the line. "First years in front! No pushing!"

* * *

They lined up in the front of the castle, down the steps and scanned their surrounding for any sign of the other schools' arrival.

"It's nearly six," Eric checked his watch and scanned the skies. "How do you reckon they're coming? Through the sky?"

"With broomsticks? Too far away," Beatrice shook her head and yawned, head on her twin's shoulder with Eric patting her back. Allen noticed that since second year, her need for sleep grew to the point she had days she would go around half asleep or even unable to get out of bed. He worried over her, but she always managed to calm him down.

"How about a portkey? Or maybe apparating," Dean jumped in anticipation in his place.

"Dean…" Alice growled at him. "You can't apparate into the school, you moron, how many times do I need to tell you?" She punched him on the shoulder.

"Why are you so mad at me?" Dean whined and rubbed his sore place.

"Because I'm still pissed of you guys ditching me at McGonagall and going to the lake alone to have a conversation with Allen and Kanda."

"We apologized to you numerous times and you're still upset?" Dean pouted. "Look, we didn't know Allen was sad and we thought we would just hang out until you come out as well, it was an accident!"

Allen sighed and patted her back. "I'm sorry, Alice."

Alice side smiled at him. "It's not your fault, Allen. You didn't know they were coming."

Allen was about to say something, But Dumbledore called from the back row where he stood with the other teachers. "Aha! Unless I am very mistaken, the delegation from beauxbatons approaches!"

Allen couldn't help but look all over, trying to see where the school will come from and gasped when a sixth year student called, "There!" and pointed to the forest.

Something large was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!"

"Don't be stupid, it's a flying house."

"No, it's Superman," Allen rolled his eyes and Dean snickered with him.

Alice looked at him baffled. "What's a superman?"

"American muggle joke," Allen snickered.

* * *

When the shape came closer, he saw that the second guess was more accurate.

As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powderblue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed - then, with an almighty crash, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground.

A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

Allen was wide jawed at the big house… _carriage?_ and with him the rest of the students looked shocked as well.

The door of the carriage that bore a coat of arms of two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars opened wide and a boy in pale robes jumped down from the carriage.

He bent forward, fumbled a bit with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps, and then he sprang back.

Then a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerged from the inside of the carriage.

Allen almost fell back, the shoe was the size of a child's sled, that means that the woman was almost the same size of Hagrid's.

He was wrong. She was bigger. The woman was gigantic and the finally the size of the carriage and the horses was explained.

A bit of silence passed as everyone stared with shocked faces. The large woman seemed to look around as if searching for something.

Then Dumbledore started to clap. The students looked at each other before awkwardly clapping as well. Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Though Dumbledore was tall himself, he barely had to bend to kiss her hand.

"My dear Madame Maxime," He said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort," Said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. Several students snickered at the nickname. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," Said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," Said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

The student's attention turned again to the carriage as a dozen of boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, exited the carriage and stood behind the large woman with apprehensive looks on their faces.

Madam Maxime and Dumbledore started talking to each other, which at the end of it, Hagrid took the horses away, trying to calm them down.

Allen looked at the sky, wondering how Durmstrang would get to Hogwarts. By a flying house as well?

Another call alerted him. "Look at the lake!"

Of course, silly him.

Allen and everyone else turned their heads to the lake that was overlooked from their position perfectly. They had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water - except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center. Great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks - and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor.

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool and then Allen saw a mast coming out of the water.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

Allen saw another dozen of dark shapes going out of the ship and walking toward them.

A sleek white haired man called heartily, "Dumbledore!"

He walked up the slope and got to Dumbledore.

"How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Kakaroff."

They exchanged greetings and smiles then shook hands.

He looked over Hogwarts with yellowed teeth smile until his gaze fell on Allen and Kanda.

Allen caught his eyes and he shivered when the eyes changed from shining to wary.

Who is this guy, and why does he look at them like that?

Allen didn't like him… at all…

* * *

They all sat back down in the Great Hall, the Beauxbatons sitting by the Hufflepuff table and Durmstrang by the Slytherin table.

Allen felt a twitch forming in his temple. He groaned and completely ignored what Dumbledore was going on about, or rather, the Triwizard Tournament.

"Just kill me now," He gave up and fell flat out on the table.

Professor McGonagall sent him a murderous glare but he ignored it and proceeded to ignore the speech.

Dean and Eric looked at him amusingly while Alice rolled her eyes. Beatrice was sleeping again on Dean's lap. Kanda wasn't paying attention as well, he knew he wouldn't try for this stupid competition after all the war in his past life, he just wanted a calm year.

"Kanda, my dear~" Allen whined. Kanda eyed him strangely.

"What wrong with you?"

"I'm bored~"

"I can see that, you moron," Kanda growled. "But why are you calling me _my **dear**_?"

_-Because I love you-_ Allen mouthed and smirked darkly when he saw Kanda blush and scowl.

"You're an idiot, Walker."

"Call me Allen, Kanda."

Kanda ignored him.

"Kanda~"

…

"Yu?" He asked hesitantly.

"What?" Kanda grinned.

Allen shook his head. "Never mind."

The elder teen frowned at him before sighing and holding his hand. Allen's eyes grew wide and the boy looked at the raven head with shock before softening down and giving him a warm soft smile, cupping his cheek with the elder teen's hand.

"You guys are cute," Alice told them.

"Shut up and listen," Kanda retorted.

"Like you were listening," She rolled her eyes but looked at a Goblet standing above a casket.

"What is this?" Allen was a bit curious.

"If you had _listened_, you would have known that it's the 'Goblet of Fire', the one to select the three competitors for the tournament."

"Oh… whatever… forget I asked," Allen groaned, face annoyed.

"Don't like to have your life in the hands of a _goblet_? Oh yeah, it doesn't even _have _hands," Kanda was having a good time teasing the boy.

"Shut up, Kanda."

"I think the goblet took your brain to inspect it, because you don't have the same smartass retorts you had like in your first year."

"I'm tired and you're the one without a brain, Kanda. After all… if you had brain, you wouldn't be with me…" Suddenly the tease became sadness and the white head turned solemn.

"Allen…"

"It's okay… I'm sorry for saying this kind of things," Allen smiled bitterly at him.

Suddenly there was silence in the Great Hall before everyone got up and started piling out the room.

Allen pulled Kanda so they would lose all the others and had ended up in the familiar deserted hall they used to hang out three years ago… before he was attacked by Nagini.

"Why are we here?" Kanda recognized the hall as well and sent a glare at him.

Allen ignored him and buried his face into the raven haired teen's robes.

"Hey… what's wrong?" Kanda sat them down, Allen in his embrace.

"I… I just want to be in your arms for now, Yu… please hold me…"

Kanda sighed. Even though they both lived two lives, Allen was still a kid, and he was insecure and wanted comfort.

"I didn't tell you the whole truth about my summer, Yu…"

The elder teen's brows furrowed together. "What do you mean?"

"I didn't have a normal summer for two years already…"

"What do you mean and why do you tell me now?"

"Because I'm weak and I hate keeping secrets anymore…"

Kanda tightened his embrace, as if protecting the boy. "What did that drunken bastard do to you?"

"He left me alone… two years ago…"

"You're kidding me…" He was shocked, he looked at the now trembling pale teen.

He gripped his shoulder and yanked him away from him, eyes blazing. "**Why didn't you tell me?**"

"I'm sorry." Allen looked away from the flaming eyes, suddenly scared of him.

"**Sorry?! Do you think a simple sorry would suffice? How did you even survive the summers?!**"

"I gambled and worked, like I did when I was under Cross' care."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to look at me with pity in your eyes."

"Are you insane?!"

"Yes, I'm!"

They started screaming at each other, and slowly it led to a brawl. They hit and punched and kicked and yelled and screamed and shouted until Kanda shouted, "**ENOUGH!**"

They froze, panting and bruised and sweating. Allen immediately felt bad for making the situation like this.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize, dumbass."

"Sor- I-I mean…"

"Aurgh, never mind… come here…"

Allen approached him and Kanda held at him close to him. "Were you injured in the summer because of that?"

"Yes, but when we came back to Hogwarts, I was able to heal myself with healing spells and felt better."

"Damn the magic ministry for putting stupid laws as no underage magic in the summer."

"I'm fine, Yu."

"No, you're not. This year, you're coming to my house," Kanda was determined this time. And this time, Allen won't be able to run away from his decision.

"Um… but what if your family doesn't want me to come and live there for **two **whole months?"

"Who cares about them?"

"And what about next year, then? You would be working or searching for work and won't have time for me nor would have a space to place me a **second** year.

Seriously, I'll be fine. I survived two years, I could survive two more. And besides, I'm saving up for a house for myself."

"No way, Walker. You can work from my house, and that's final."

"Can we talk about this later? I'm tired and it's late… we should go to sleep."

"Che, whatever."

"Thank you, Yu."

* * *

They went back to Gryffindor tower and before they had separated for the night, Allen gave a small peck on the elder's cheek, smiling sheepishly.

"Thank you, Yu, for worrying about me so much."

"Che, you should worry about yourself more. But… you're welcome."

Allen smiled and was about to go to his dorm when Kanda grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss.

Allen closed his eyes and pressed back, blushing.

"Good night, Allen," Kanda smirked and vanished into his room.

Allen held the wall for a bit, afraid he'll fall if he dared to take a step. His face was so red it resembled a tomato.

It was the second time Kanda had surprised him like this… that's not good, if he continues like this, he won't be able to recover next time.

He sighed and slowly went to his room and buried his face in his pillow, sitting on the bed.

"Did something good happen?" Dean grinned at him.

"Nothing."

"Like I would believe you, Allen. You went out with Kanda after dinner, and came back with a red face and a smile. Something must have happened, now spill it."

"H-he kissed me, okay?" He whispered in embarrassment.

"Huh?"

"_He kissed me_."

Allen expected Dean to laugh, but Dean only snorted and elbowed Eric, "Give me my money, I won."

"What are you talking about?" Allen was confused.

"Are you sure, Dean? If I recall correctly, if it was goodnight kiss you won."

"And you said if it was a make up kiss, I won."

"What the…? You were betting on me and Yu?"

"He even calls him Yu now! I won, I won!"

"Darn… here, take it," Eric took out a few galleons and handed them to the grinning Dean.

"I can't believe you guys took a bet on us?" Allen cried in exasperation. "How could you do it to your friend?"

"Not my fault you were asking for that," Dean stuck a tongue at him.

"Shut up, people trying to sleep here," One of the other residents of the room whined from his bed. "And congratulation, Allen." Allen turned redder and Eric and Dean snickered before quieting down and going to bed.

"I'll kill you one day, Dean. Since **you** had asked for it," Allen whispered evilly to the sandy head's direction. "And a deal is a deal."

Dean shivered and started praying for his safety, knowing he'll be demolished by the white haired wizard by the end of the year.

Over all, it was quite a nice and productive night, Allen smiled and calmed down and fell asleep, having for once better dreams than he always had.

* * *

so how my return from hiatus' chapter?

please leave a comment or no more chapters (jk, but seriously, i need them so badly~~~!)


	4. Chapter III - Betrayal and Decisions

so i actually am changing the story _way_ too different than before so i decided to already post something so here you go, enjoy.

i'm still planning to make this story a mass tragedy, share your thoughts.

**guest reply: i read your comment and then reread the chapter and i can honestly say that i have never been more horrified to read something of mine. you are right, i did made them _way too_ OOC. i tried to reason that they are kids, but then i remembered that Allen is 14, close to what he was in the anime, not the child of 11 i still see when i write him, so i have to return and change the last chapter. i'm so embarrassed of myself.  
****hopefully this chapter will make it up for you.**

(give me a break. i just read all the story from the start to remember what i was doing and noticed so many plot holes and mistakes so i might rewrite the first arc as well. not to mention that i am away from any internet or computers for four days a week since i am in the army and writing on a paper make me really annoyed since it is sloppier and overall worse, making me believe that i am a terrible writer [which i am, but that's off topic].)

i'm _sooooo~~~_ tired~~~~

i don't own d gray man nor harry potter (especially the text chunks i took from the book for this chapter).

enjoy and please tell how to make this story better for you guys.

* * *

Chapter III \- Betrayal and Decision

They woke up the next day to see all Durmstrang's students putting their names into the goblet, the fire sucking the parchments in.

Allen didn't do much but sneer a bit at Hufflepuff two year students giggling as they put their names as well. They looked at him perplexedly before going away timidly.

"I can't seem to understand why everyone regarding this death tournament like a game," Allen sat down angrily and stabbed the eggs with his fork.

"Those poor eggs, you shouldn't torture food, Allen," Dean said.

"Do I look like I give a damn?" Allen snarled at him, making the sandy haired student back away. Beatrice woke up from the disturbance and took one look at the two before understanding what happened.

"You should calm down, Allen. You're taking it out on innocent beings," She patted his back.

"Thank you, my dear~" Dean chirped.

He got a glare before it was dulled by a yawn. "I wasn't talking about you, Dean. I was talking about the eggs."

Dean pouted and looked a bit upset.

"Sorry, Dean," Allen smiled apologetically at him. "I just don't want to think what would happen if a **second** year wizard will get selected."

"I don't think they'll qualify even if they wanted," Kanda sat next to Allen, scowling.

"Why?"

"Because they are stupid, ignorant, cowards, and unworthy of competing inside the contest."

"Ouch, harsh," Dean flinched. "I feel like you're talking about old us three years ago."

"And maybe I do? What would you say then, stupid dog?" Kanda smirked.

"Stop calling me stupid dog!"

"Stop fighting you two, seriously," Alice and Eric sat down, the former glaring exasperatedly at them. "I thought it was Allen and Kanda's job to fight each other, not you two."

"Obviously Allen hates Dean right now, so he told his boyfriend to be an arse to him," Eric chuckled darkly.

Dean gone pale. "Why did you have to remind Allen of that?"

"Who said I forget?" Allen cackled.

Kanda rolled his eyes and pointed his knife very close to Dean's nose. "You make another bet on us, and you're **_dead~!_** Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Fine, you're dismissed," Kanda smirked.

Allen laughed. "Kanda has your life in his hands, seeing he's your _captain_ and _all_."

"Who would want to have his puny life in his hands?" Said teen snorted.

"Hey!" Dean was red. "You have no right to laugh at me, that's really not nice."

"Sorry, Dean. But messing with us is messing with fate. Sorry, lad, but that's life," Allen happily chirped with dark aura rising in the background. The sandy head sweat dropped and the others just sighed, knowing that the boy will perish sooner or later.

"Halo." They looked up to see a student wearing Durmsrang's robes hovering over them. The teen had blond short hair and pale skin. His blue eyes hidden behind very long bangs.

"Hello?" Allen and Eric said in unison, exchanging snorts at the timing.

"My name is Warren Gottschalk... It is… very nice… to meet you," He smiled, reaching out his hand.

Allen looked at it for a moment before smiling as well and shaking the hand. "My name is Allen Walker, it is very nice to meet you too."

The German's face lit in realization. "So you're Dumbledore's god grandchild?"

"Huh?" Allen was baffled. He did remember him mentioning that for that robes maker three years ago… "He only referred to me like that only once as a joke, I think…"

Warren jumped in joy and shook his hand harder. "Oh, our headmaster and your headmaster were talking about you once and I overheard him mentioning that he had taken a child to be his god grandfather named Allen Walker."

Allen's face colored red. "I-I never knew he thought of me like that."

"You're so lucky, Allen! I guess it means he's on our side," Alice said happily. She took the blond teen's hand and shook it as well. "My name is Alice Tempest, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too," He smiled politely.

Alice pointed to the members of the group. "This is Dean and Beatrice. They're an item so don't go for sleeping beauty. This is Eric, Bea's twin. This is Kanda, Allen's guy. You hurt Allen a bit, Kanda will chase you until the ends of the world to kill you painfully." She smirked, clearly amused at the scene forming in her mind.

Warren paled a bit but nodded to Kanda, nervous to approach him. "Nice to meet you."

"Che, whatever."

"Kanda, don't be like this," Allen punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You have to be respectable to foreigners. Isn't it what you Japanese folk follow?"

"Shut up, who said I have to be nice? I was raised at Britain, not Japan."

"Blimy, you seriously need some classes in determining your true background."

"What the hell? Who cares, Walker?"

"Can't you call me Allen for once?"

"No."

"Urgggggh…"

Warren stared at them as he sat down. "I thought they were together, weren't they?"

He got giggles and wriggling brows in response. "What's so funny?"

"That question!" Alice rolled in giggles, confusing him further. "I haven't heard this question in like… **ever**! Lad, you're good!"

Warren flushed, completely embarrassed until Alice calmed down and apologized to him.

"You see… they were always like this… I guess this is the only way for them to communicate, here look."

Warren turned to where Eric's finger was pointing and was surprised to see them eating with soft smiles, bumping shoulders.

"This was the same thing Lenalee and Lavi told me when I met Kanda," Dean smiled nostalgically at the scene. At Warren's raised brow he shrugged. "Oh, they are from Ravenclaw. They are our friends so you'll see them hanging by our table sometimes."

"Oh. Speak of the devil!" Alice proclaimed and they turned to see the redhead and the pig-tailed girl approach them. As they neared, the duo noticed the German and waved him in greeting. Warren nodded back politely.

"So what's up?" Lavi grinned as he flopped on the bench, forcing Allen and Kanda apart, and earning him a death glare from the latter while the former just sighed and wondered how the redhead would die this time. Lenalee shook her head with a smile and sat at the other side of the ebony-haired teen, filling a cup with herbal tea.

Warren regarded them for a while and then smiled warmly. "So did anyone of you are trying to the tournament?"

Kanda and Allen exchanged dark gazes, making the German's eyebrows rise up in question even though he didn't look particularly surprised, which raised the dark-haired wizard suspicion.

Beatrice eyed them, biting her lip in deep thought even though her eyes were drooping.

"Allen won't let us," Dean pouted, missing the exchange between them. "He thinks that he's our father or something like this."

"Actually, I would say Kanda _is_ the father and Allen is the mother," Eric said.

"I am not!" Said boy seethed. "But I'm certainly won't let you step into the competition. It's too dangerous and I don't want to even to look at it."

"But maybe it would be fun?" The air around Kanda grew tense, making Warren shudder.

"No bloody way. The minute I heard death-toll, it was off the list. No one I care about is getting into this stupid contest."

"What would you do if you'll be chosen?" Warren asked hesitantly. Kanda suddenly had the urge to grab his wand and his eyes narrowed. What is this kid's deal?

Allen's eyes turned a bit dark.

"I would tell them that a mistake fell and I did not want **any** part with their whims," Allen folded his arms. "Why?"

"Because I heard that one year, they made one student do it by putting his name without his knowledge into the goblet."

Allen's eyes grew wide and he snapped his head to the goblet, as if going to see someone putting his name into the dreaded goblet. Kanda silently took out his wand and made sure that the German would feel prick of the tip against his ribs. Blue eyes slightly widened and looked down into suspicious dark eyes.

The message was clear; **_you're not touching him_**.

"I'm not entering it, and that's final!" Allen snarled. "Please… let's not talk about it, okay?" He forced a smile at Warren.

"I'm sorry…"

The white-head calmed down and nodded. "It's okay, you were curious. I'm just sensitive to the subject of wars and death."

"But this is not a war," The words just slipped from the blond's mouth and the wand dug deeper. Warren bit his lip and eyed the raven haired teen.

"Not at first glance," Allen sighed. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Like me then. You'll see what I mean soon."

"He's not joking." The wand disappeared and Warren saw Kanda taking his chopsticks in his hands, feigning innocence at Allen questioning look.

"What do you m—" Kanda pointed his chopsticks at the German with the same message as before. The group looked at the ebony-haired teen curiously, wondering why he is so hostile to the newcomer.

"War is a competition that will end up drawing blood. This tournament, for many decades, drew more than just blood. Therefore, it **_is_** a war." _And I will not let you drag Allen into it_, was left unsaid between the blond and the raven.

"Kanda…"

"Just shut up all of you and eat, I need to do my assignments," He quickly finished what was left in his bowl and rose up, giving the German one last glare.

Allen perked up. "I'll go with you!"

Kanda begrudgingly smirked. "Do what you want, idiot."

After Kanda and Allen exited the hall, with the teen dragging the elder outside, the group bid Warren goodbye and strolled outside as well.

Warren looked at them disappearing out of the door and turned to the goblet, taking out a slip of a parchment with a blank face, knowing he was doomed.

"I'm sorry, Allen, Kanda, but orders are orders," He stood before goblet and murmured something before slipping the slip into the fire. The fire turned silver a bit and flickered a bit before turning to normal.

His eyes flickered gold before turning blue again. "Now… what will you do, God's favorite child?"

He turned and left the Great Hall.

* * *

Allen sat next to Kanda on their usual spot by the lake after they separated from the group. Allen looking a bit haunted and Kanda glancing at him, mentally vowing to kill Warren later for worrying Allen like that.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like Warren was trying to say something… like he knows that something will happen tonight," Allen shuddered and let his long white bangs cover his eyes, hiding his expression from the other wizard. "I don't like it."

"Don't worry. He probably made all that up, because I never heard of an incident like that," Kanda huffed at him and ruffled his white locks. "It'll be fine," He flicked his forehead.

Allen blushed and pouted at him. "Would you stop teasing me?"

"Teasing you? You must be imagining things," An amused brow rose.

"Then why won't you kiss me?"

Kanda blinked, his mouth stretching into a smirk. "What are you talking about?"

"The last time you… kissed me… was at that time," Allen flushed but still glared at him.

"Do you want one now?"

"H-h-huh?"

"Idiot."

Allen pouted and leaned forward to plant a small kiss on the other's lips. Kanda smiled and pressed back, caressing the petite boy's face.

"You're mean." Allen rested his head in Kanda's shoulder, sighing in relief.

"Only to you," Kanda rolled his eyes and patted his hair. "I'm just a bit nervous."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because this is all new to me," The raven teen looked away, cheeks slightly coloring. "I never had someone this close to me. Even Alma wasn't this close and look what happened," At that the elder teen turned grim.

"I know it is new, but I thought that after three years… I guess I just don't know you as well as I thought I do," Allen smiled warmly at him, hoping to distract him.

"Che, I just don't like people."

"And that is a fact."

"Who's teasing who now?" Kanda smirked.

Allen smirked as well and tackled Kanda to the ground. This has started a friendly brawl of tackling and rolling around, both laughing and shouting at each other.

After a while, they lay on the ground, panting and splaying on the floor.

"T-that w-was fun~" Allen panted and turned to look at Kanda with shining eyes.

"Y-yes~" Kanda's eyes were warm.

Allen rolled on his side and stare at Kanda, his hands playing with his now waist-length hair. "You have beautiful hair, Kanda."

"Che."

"You're welcome, dear."

"Don't call me dear, Walker."

"Why not?" Allen made big puppy eyes and sent them at Kanda. "I want to show my love to you."

Kanda felt unnerved by the gaze and looked away with a blush. "Because it's stupid."

"How about darling, then?"

"No."

"How about…?"

"How about just calling me Yu like you already do?" Kanda snapped. "No one calls me that."

"Okay, Yu~!" Allen giggles. "Blimy, you're easy to tease."

"S-shut up!" Kanda growled at him, face red. Allen grinned and pecked him on the nose before getting up and pulling him to return back to the castle.

Kanda sighed, but complied and ran after the white head back to the castle, their hands intertwined.

* * *

The group entered the hall a bit late, and was shocked that it was so full for dinner.

"Can I go upstairs? I didn't put my name in it, so _obviously_ I won't be in," Allen muttered annoyingly as they sat down.

"Can't you stop whining a bit about this? We know you hate it, just bear with it a bit more," Kanda snapped.

"Sorry…"

"It's okay, just stop it."

The others laughed, but Beatrice was looking at the goblet, which was removed from his place and relocated on the teachers' table in front of the headmaster's chair with an almost haunted look and the laughter quickly died down.

"Wonder who it will be?" Alice jumped in her place, too excited to sit down calmly.

"I hope it's someone from Gryffindor," Dean said. "Like Kanda."

"No way! They won't take Yu," Allen yanked said teen's arm, scowling at Dean.

"Stop that, you're acting like a child," Kanda sighed.

Allen stuck his tongue out. "But I _am_ one~"

"Che, just calm down. I'm not going to be chosen so just take control of your emotions."

"Sorry… you won't leave me, right?"

"Whatever, don't worry."

Allen inwardly was a bit glad, but he felt dreadful and needed to take it out because it was bubbling so much in him that he won't be able to contain it behind his mask much longer.

"I don't feel well," He murmured into Kanda's arm.

After a moment of silence he added, "I have a bad feeling."

"I'm dreading this. Please… can we go?" Kanda groaned and turned to glare at the younger teen only to pause when he saw the boy's pale skin even paler with a shin of sweat covering it. It was more serious than he had thought.

"You know we can't. It'll be fine. Just stay like this and think of other things," Kanda said in concern.

**"**Like how we avoided the order?"

"Yes, that's a good one."

"Oh, it was... interesting while it lasted…" Allen drifted off a bit with a frown on his face.

Kanda grimaced, his face slightly contorted into worry and fear. He played with the white locks and tried to calm down himself. What Warren said this morning had affected him more than he had let on. He didn't want to lose Allen ever again, but this tournament feels like it's going to do the exact thing he dreads of.

"I don't want to lose you ever again, Allen. I'm going to protect you until my last breath," He muttered into his hair.

"And I'm going to watch your back as well, jerkanda," Allen smiled at him, pressing his lips to Kanda's arm.

"Stop that," He said harshly, but his voice lacked the ordering tone, so Allen ignored him and kept burrowing into his warmth.

* * *

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state, the group noting how Allen didn't touch his food. There was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. The two last wizards whom Allen had no idea who they were, seeing he didn't listen the night before to the introductions, also stood at both sides of the old wizard.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," Said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it. At once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall.

The sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost blinded Allen's eyes and he buried his face into Kanda's arm, whimpering a bit. The group watched him worryingly.

Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . .

"Come on…" Dean kept mumbling under his breath, hating the tension that was so thick, he could taste it.

The flames inside the goblet all of the sudden turned bright red. Sparks began to fly from it, scaring most of the students.

At the next moment, a swirl of flame shot into the air, and a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had returned to their eerie blue-white color.

"The champion for Durmstrang," He read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Archard Fleischer."

The students clapped and cheered loudly as a big sixth year teen with wide shoulders and muddy blonde hair and pale skin stood up. He walked toward the teacher's table. Karkaroff patted his back with pride. Archard awkwardly smiled at him and disappeared behind the door.

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Said Dumbledore, "is Monique Chevalier!"

A seventh year beautiful girl with Mediterranean features and mocha hair and skin stood up and swiftly moved to the door, passing gracefully a proud Madam Maxime.

When Monique Chevalier too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment, his eyes hardening.

Allen stiffened.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Allen walker!"

"**NO!**" Allen roared, making the whole hall jump from the grief embedded into the cry.

"Come, Allen."

"**No way**!" Allen stood up, slamming his hands to the table. "I haven't even applied my name into the damn goblet."

Silence fell as Dumbledore glared harshly at the boy, who was sending his own deadly glare at him.

"Language, Mr. Walker. Now come here."

"Listen to me!" Allen left his place and pointed accusingly at the goblet, "Someone put my name into that goblet. I never wanted any part of this craziness, so leave me out of this and choose someone else."

"**Allen walker, get here this instance!**" The headmaster's voice was so angry and commanding, Allen quieted down, still seething, and walked to the door, growling.

"I want out, now!" He said before disappearing.

The whole crowd was in silence.

Kanda was growing angrier and angrier every moment that was passing, how could they cheat and make Allen participate in this when clearly he didn't want a part of that?

The group was staring with wide eyes, too shocked to think of something or to protest.

Dumbledore looked back at the crowd and smiled as if nothing happened merely seconds ago. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

"I will not stand to it!" Kanda called from his place. "There was clearly a mistake here. Allen did not let any of us put our names to protect us and he didn't want any part of that as well. So get him out of there and chose a different competitor, damn it!"

"Mr. Kanda, we will talk about it afterwards. Now, _**sit**_." Dumbledore's words were stern and final.

Kanda growled but sat down, his palms clenching into fists, his nails digging into his flesh and drawing blood.

"Now… I think it is time to bed. Everyone, chop chop!"

Everyone awkwardly piled out the hall, leaving only their group behind, sitting in dread.

Finally, after the hall cleared up completely, Dumbledore walked to them with a dark expression.

"Your behavior was truly disrespectable, Mr. Kanda."

"You can't be serious!" Kanda protested, rising up to glare at the headmaster. "You can't accept me to sit there and let them take away Walker, who clearly doesn't want anything with this, into your stupid competition and for your agenda."

The headmaster sighed and motioned them to follow him. The group looked at each other before getting up and following him.

* * *

"YU!" Allen flung himself at Kanda and buried his face into his neck as he shook, "I don't want to be here… I knew something bad would happened, I should have stayed in my bed."

Kanda held him tightly, snarling.

Eric and Dean stood before them and glared at the teachers. Beatrice and Alice went to McGonagall and talked to her with severe faces and harsh voices.

"Now what's going on here?" One of the judges said, seemingly put off with the levels of hatred pouring out of the group of kid in front of him.

"Someone put Allen's name into the goblet without his knowledge," Alice shouted. "And you guys can't even understand that?! Just what is the matter with you people?!"

"Calm down, girl," The man said. "We can't go against the goblet's choosing so the boy will have to participate."

"But he's two-three years younger than the others, he still inexperienced compared to them, you can't put in front of danger a harmless boy like him," Beatrice protested, although she perfectly knew Allen was the complete opposite of everything she had just said.

"I'm sorry, but rules are rules, young lady."

Allen shook harder and Kanda tried to sooth him. "Shh… I won't let them take you. I won't let you experience everything again."

"You sound like he's going to die," The other judge cried. "It's only a competition!"

"With a death toll!" Allen sneered at him, brows furrowed and eyes narrowed. "Why do you think I didn't want to be a part of this?"

Eric and Dean growled at them, shielding Allen and Kanda. "We are not letting you endanger our friend. If he doesn't want to do this, he doesn't have to do it."

"No."

They turned to the headmasters of the three schools with the other two competitors standing behind them, looking very nervously at them.

"Allen Walker will participate in the tournament, and that's final."

"But-"  
"That's **final!**"

Allen choked on his tears and stood up with dull eyes and gazed upon Dumbledore, betrayal etched in his voice, "I see… I'll participate."

"Excellent, the-"

"_I'll **participate**_, that's all," Allen stopped him harshly. "I'm not doing all the extra crap I have to do. I only appear for the contests and when they are finished, I take my leave."

"I see, very well, Allen," Dumbledore nod.

"Good night," Allen took Kanda's hand and led the group outside.

It was silent for a minute before footsteps alerted the room's occupants. The headmasters turned to look at a person emerging from the shadows, the other competitors forgotten. It was familiar blond that was looking at them with old blue eyes. "Was it really necessary, Professor Gottschalk?"

"Yes," Warren flickered with his wand and now the fourteen years old boy turned into a young man at his late twenties. "It's something Allen must accomplish in order to become stronger."

Everyone looked in confusion at the two. "Why are you making a student who doesn't want to be involved take a place in the tournament?"

"Because he's an essential piece for the upcoming war," Dumbledore said. "Do not speak of what you saw today to any of your friends and school mates," The other teachers jumped, having forgotten about the two students still in the room. "This is classified information, understood? Professor Gottschalk had to do this behind someone very dangerous so it's very important you won't speak of it."

"Yes."

"Good, you're dismissed."

Archard and Monique turned around and exited the room.

"So we'll have to watch out for that boy then?" Monique said to Archard.

"From old men wanting to corrupt us? Ja!" The muddy haired wizard scoffed. "I do not like their ways of dealing with us."

"I agree. Well, bonne nuit."

"Guten nacht."

They separated to their school's residencies.

* * *

Allen was a mess. He had been yelling for the past half an hour into Kanda's robes in the common room.

"I hate this! I don't want to do this," The fourteen years old boy cried.

The group was long ago dispatched to bed by Allen's request, but Kanda stayed and now was embracing him tightly.

"I know…"

"Why adults have to be so cruel to children?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you hate me for participating in the tournament?"

"Why would I? You didn't want to be in it…"

"Hold me please…"

Kanda complied with his request and tightened his embrace, burying his face into the pale shoulder.

"I love you, Allen."

"I love you, too, Yu. Don't leave me alone…"

"I won't."

Allen looked at Kanda with watery eyes. He smiled a bit before pressing his lips onto his. Kanda pressed a bit, and for a few moments, they relished in the warmness of the other's lips before separating.

"I promise everything will be fine," Kanda cupped his cheek. Allen smiled and leaned to the hand.

"Thank you so much, Yu."

"You should go to sleep," Kanda murmured to Allen's forehead before flicking it and picking Allen up.

Allen yelped, turning bright red, and demanded Kanda to put him down all the way to his room.

At the door, Allen quickly jumped from Kanda's arms, fleeing to the door. But then he paused and turned to give Kanda a faint smile.

"Good night, Yu."

"Good night, Allen."

Kanda went to his room while Allen disappeared in his.

* * *

so how was this episode? is it better than the last one?

please leave a comment or no more chapters (jk, but seriously, i need them so badly~~~!)


	5. Chapter IV - Weighing and Ceremonies

So for the occasion of the re-serialization manga, i decided to update the story. i'm so happy!

enjoy.

i'm still planning to make this story a mass tragedy, share your thoughts.

OMG! I READ THE NEW CHAPTER AND OMG WHAT A TWIST EVEN THOUGH I FIGURED OUT SOMETHING LIKE WOULD HAPPEN SINCE I READ SEVERAL POSTS ABOUT IT YEARS AGO! AND HOSHINO'S DRAWING BECAME SO BEAUTIFUL!

i'm _sooooo~~~_ tired~~~~

i don't own d gray man nor harry potter.

enjoy and please tell how to make this story better for you guys.

_**Important note: i'm making this story follow up to the canon up to chapter 218. whatever we find from now on i'll only add if it convenient to me. okay? so i guess it is canon divergence from now on.**_

* * *

Chapter IV \- Weighing and Ceremonies

The next morning spotted Allen with black circles under his blood shot eyes, his face paler than usual and his appetite once again lacking.

He had a nightmare of judges pointing fingers and telling him to complete all kinds of ridiculous assignments from dancing with Akuma to hurting his friends with a knife and a rope.

He went like a zombie throughout the day, ignoring the cheers and the supporting of Hogwarts' students.

"Allen," Dean placed a hand on his shoulder in charms, startling the half-asleep teen, "You have to snap out of it. You'll just end up as you were a month ago and that'll worry Kanda a lot."

Allen looked at him, pondering over what he said before smiling bitterly and nodding, "You're right, I can't stay like this… I have to show Yu I'm fine…" He once again looked down, his white bangs covering his face, but Dean noticed the redness. "But I can't… It's too much."

"You have all of us supporting you, and with us you can't get hurt, understood?"

Allen smiled weakly, not really convinced. "You're a great friend, Dean."

Dean huffed smugly. "Thank you, Allen."

"Mr. Walker and Mr. Burdis," They turned to professor Filtwick.

"Yes?"

"Would you please demonstrate us how to summon objects?"

Allen nodded and mouthed Dean 'Accio' before summoning Filtwick a pile of books to him.

Dean smiled and summoned a small vase from the windowsill.

"Very well, Mr. Walker and Mr. Burdis, but please don't let me catch you talking again," Filtwick nodded and returned to his chair, his books floating behind him.

Allen and Dean smiled at each other, feeling better than before.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Kanda asked him while they sat down. The white head leaned onto his raven teen's shoulder, sighing.

"Better."

"Good."

Their peace was interrupted by a second year Gryffindor rushing to them, panting.

"Mr. Walker, Mr. Bagman the judge, wants to see all competitors now."

"It's not time for the first task…" Allen frowned, muttering to himself. "I told him I won't do extra!"

The boy sighed. "He said it something very vital and that if you won't come they'll give you the hardest challenges and make one of your friends accompany you."

That threat made Allen jump from his place and ran after the second year. Kanda watched him go and scowled, he's going to **_torture and murder_** them for blackmailing the boy.

* * *

The student showed Allen to a small classroom where most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle. Three of the desks, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and the man he met yesterday that he figured is Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch wearing light purple robes Allen had never seen before. Her wide smile unnerved him, though.

Monique sat gracefully, lost in thought, on one of the pushed back chairs, looking up when he entered the room. Archard, who was sitting as well, nodded briefly at him before looking away, arms folded.

A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Monique out of the corner of his eye, his hands shaking slightly.

Bagman spotted Allen and clasped his hands with a slight strained smile, "Ah! There you **_are_**. We can finally start."

"What are we doing here, Mr. Bagman?" Allen asked impatiently. "As I recall, you had promised to keep me out of the extra and useless activities and just let me do the tasks and that's it."

"Mr. Walker, we are not obligated to listen to any of your whims. However, today is important, so the argument is not in place.

You're going to have a wand weighing ceremony."

"Wand… weighing ceremony?" The trio echoed, with different grumbles following it.

"Yes, it is to check your wands," Bagman nodded, glad that Allen stopped fighting and spewing curses.

Allen flopped on an empty chair in defeat. "Fine, let's just get it over with—"

"But then there's going to be a little photo shoot with the daily reporter, Emma Skeeter," He motioned to the young witch sitting next to him, ignoring Allen's seething. She had long curly blond hair with pointy glasses, playful emerald eyes, and a cheeky grin on her pale face.

"So this is the rumored competitor-in-denial," She chirped. Allen felt very strongly that he wasn't going to get along with her.

He just hoped she would leave him alone.

_Hopefully._

She opened her crocodile-skin handbag and took out an acid-green quill, sucking a bit of the tip of the quill and placed it on a piece of parchment on the chair next to her.

He glared at her, looking for suspicious moves, but she just winked at him and whispered something to the strange looking quill.

The other champions dragged their chairs near the door. He moved over quickly to the seat next to Archard and looked over to the velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting - Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, a man that from the day before the commotion he knew was called Mr. Crouch, and Bagman (he deserved no respect from him). Emma Skeeter looked excited and Allen felt shivers going down his spine just by looking at her quill.

'Hopefully' just went out of the window.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" Said Dumbledore when he arrived, taking his place at the judges' table, addressing the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Allen's nose wrinkled at the familiar name. Didn't he meet Mr. Ollivander on his first year? He then remembered the haunted look on the creepy white haired old man's face when they went out of the shop and suppressed dread.

"Mademoiselle Chevalier, could we have you first, please?" Said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.  
Monique Chevalier swept over to the frail pale man and handed him her wand.  
"Hmm..." He said.  
He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of red and silver sparks. Then he held it close to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," He said quietly, "eleven inches… strong… Rowan… and containing… dear me…"

"A string of Dryad's dress, my great-great grandmother's treasure," said Monique proudly.

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used dryad's dress myself, of course. I find it makes for rather slippery wands... however, to each his own, and if this suits you..."  
Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps. Then he muttered, "**_Orchideous_**!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.  
"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," Said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Monique with her wand. "Mister Fleischer, you next."

Archard got up and passed Monique, throwing her a hard stare as she smiled knowingly at him.

Allen looked as Archard handed the wand-maker the wand with a scowl adorning his gruff face. That made him smile. It seems he wasn't the only one miffed at the occasion.

"Hmm," Said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I...however..."  
He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.  
"Yes...hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" He shot at Archard, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees...quite unstable...nine and a quarter inches...**_Avis_**!"  
The hornbeam wand let off a blast like a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.  
"Good," Said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves... Mr. Walker."

Allen grumbled and got up, passing Archard, who looked at him with an unreadable expression, and stood before the old man.

Ollivander took Allen's wand with wary eyes. "I remember this wand…"

"The one you didn't like?" Allen said with narrow eyes and a sense of hurt in his tone. Even after what Dumbledore said to him, he was hurt by the man's wariness of him. He actually liked his wand. It was silver, like his hair and the red with silver blue swirls handle reminded him of what he was back then. The 'white ark' wood that made the wand reminded him of the ark of his past life. This wand was what he was and what he is now.

"Ah… the one that came with Dumbledore… I never said that I dislike this wand… it's very powerful, and it looks like you consider it a reminder."

"Could you just proceed?" Allen felt uncomfortable and wanted this to be over with.

"Very well… **_Volare_**!"

The chair next to them sprouted wings and floated a bit before he landed it and handed it back to Allen, declaring that it's in top condition.

"Thank you all," Said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now… or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end—"  
But the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat.  
"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" Cried Bagman excitedly and the three champions groaned. Allen actually made a move to the door before someone grabbed his collar, leading him flailing to the cameraman. "_All_ the judges and champions… what do you think, Emma?"  
"Er - yes, let's do those first," Said Emma Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Allen, who was yelling obscenities at Crouch for dragging him back. "And then perhaps some _individual_ shots."

* * *

An hour later, the photo shooting had finally finished and a bristling Allen fled out of the room, prepared to slaughter anyone coming into his eyesight.

He sat down ungracefully at the table and started eating, tears unconsciously rolling down his cheeks and dropping into his food.

Kanda entered the Great Hall, looking for the boy and when he spotted him, he rushed to him. He noticed the quiet slivery tears and reached out a hand to wipe them out.

Allen jumped in surprise and looked at Kanda, his face turning from sorrow to gladness and he hugged the seventh year wizard.

"I'm so glad to see you," He said happily.

"Why are you crying?" Kanda tilted his head up to see his eyes better. They weren't really red, just watery, which for some reason made him feel relieved.

"Was I?" Allen swiped a tear and looked at it with wonder. "I guess I was…"

"What happened?"

"Just adults being jerks… I saw the wand maker today…"

"The crazy Ollivander?" Allen nodded. "What did he do? I know he's a creepy stalker but why-"

"He is scared of me," Allen stopped him. "When I came to buy my wand, he looked at me like I'm a danger to him. Dumbledore said he didn't like the wand. But the wand maker told me he didn't hate it. So that means he fears **_me_**. I can't do it anymore… why can't I be normal?" Allen's shoulders shook and he sniffled.

Kanda one-armed hugged him tightly, tucking the pale head on the crook of his neck. "Even if you looked normal, you won't be normal, unless you want to be a snob, wannabe fudge."

Allen laughed a bit reluctantly and smiled weakly. Kanda smiled and ruffled his hair. "You're who you're and I care for who you're, so don't try to change, okay?"

Allen faintly blushed at the bold statement but nodded. "And I love you for who you're."

"I'm glad for this." They separated and Allen resumed eating.

After a minute, the pale teen turned to Kanda with big eyes and the raven wanted to facepalm since he knew what is going to happen.

"Can we sleep in the common room again? I don't want to sleep alone tonight," Allen asked, sparkles appearing behind him. Kanda blanched when he recognized the persuading charm attack. When he hesitated since he _did_ want to finish some homework for tomorrow and sleep in his bed, the younger teen smiled, shining so brightly everyone was blinded around him.

Kanda fought against the pleading, but at the end gave up and clicked his tongue, grumbling to himself at the humiliating loss. "Then we'll have to stay outside until everyone will go to sleep."

"I don't care. I want to be with you tonight. That's all!" Allen's smile widened and Kanda wondered if he understood the misleading words. Probably does, that little brat…

"Okay, _Fine_…! finish your dinner and grab your homework."

"Okay!" Allen quickly ate through his food and grabbed his stuff, dragging Kanda outside to the lake with an innocent smile.

Allen was definitely a terrifying creature.

* * *

"How to cast a spell to negate a different spell," Allen held the parchment close to his eyes in concentration. "Is it **_'Finite Incantatem'_**?"

"Yes… this is basically practical stuff, so why do you ask me?" Kanda raised a brow, his cheek resting on his palm in boredom.

Allen smiled sheepishly. "Maybe I'm good at practical, but practical starts with theory, and I'm not the best at it, so I ask you to confirm my answers."

"Che."

"Thank you, Yu."

"Whatever. Are you done?"

"Almost," Allen snapped from his careless daze and scribbled down some notes before snapping close the books and gathering them. "I'm ready!"

"Hush, do you want to wake up everyone?" Kanda scolded him, whacking him slightly upside the head.

Allen pouted as they snuck back to the Gryffindor tower and whispered to the fat lady the password before slipping into the common room.

Allen tucked his materials underneath one of the couches and took out a thick blanket he kept hidden for those occasions.

Kanda sighed and hauled him into his lap and the white haired boy beamed at him as they snuggled to each other.

"Feeling better now?" Kanda whispered to the smiling teen.

Allen yawned, pleased. "Very. Good night, Yu."

"Good night, Allen."

"Good…" Allen closed his eyes and fell asleep, a light smile tugging on his lips.

The raven haired teen looked at the fire and at the red reflecting white hair in his arms and smiled warmly.

"I promise to try to keep you safe and sound. No matter what it takes, you won't die because of their stupid whims."

Feeling better himself, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Allen couldn't help but feel that time was flying and soon enough, it was Saturday before the first task and he was nervous as hell. He couldn't find out what the task was about and it seemed that the other two contestants were left in the dark as well.

At least today was the day they could go to Hogsmeade. He could finally go out of the caging castle and get away from the suffocating feeling he had inside it.

"Let's go to the 'Three Broomsticks'," Allen dragged Kanda from the castle as the group followed him, Dean and Beatrice with intertwined arms and Eric and Alice talking to each other.

"For butterbear?"

"Yes!"

Kanda sighed. "You just love this stuff, don't you?"

Allen nodded. "And you."

The raven head grumbled and dragged the pale boy to the pub. "Just shut up and order your stupid drink."

Allen smiled. "Then I'll be right back." He then rushed to the counter.

"You two get along so well," Dean teased him as he passed him to the table.

"Shut up, stupid dog," Kanda growled.

Dean ignored him as he sat across him, his arms folded. "What are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"You know what I am talking about, the tournament."

"What about it?"

"You seem calm, seeing that Allen is the one who got in against his will," Dean frowned.

"I am not calm, I promised myself I would try to protect him to the best of my abilities, seeing I'm a mere student and nothing I had said to the headmaster had changed is mind."

Dean was about to respond, but Allen came back with three big cups of butterbear. Beatrice followed behind him with two in her arms.

"Oh, Dean, there you are," She smiled at him sleepily and placed the mugs on the table.

"Why five?" Dean asked.

"One for each, and the last one for Allen," Beatrice rolled her eyes and yawned, seeping from her drink. "You should have guessed that, really…"

The sandy haired teen laughed nervously and rubbed his nape as she rested her cheek on the edge of the mug. "Sorry, Bea."

"Whatever… just drink yours."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, Allen quietly sipping from his mug while holding Kanda's hand. Beatrice holding Dean's hand and smirking at him when he throws her a questioning look.

"Mr. Allen Walker," They looked up to see Emma Skeeter and Mr. Crouch.

"What?" Allen glared at them, his hold on Kanda's hand tightening even as he moved their hands under the table. Kanda raised an eyebrow before taking a look at the woman and feeling his own mix of anger and disgust bubble up. That woman was revolting.

"We just wanted to inform you that there's a ceremony before the first task to determinate… your kind of task," Mr. Crouch said.

"What ceremony?" Kanda growled at them. "Not enough to endanger students, you also humiliate them in public?"

"Who said it was humiliating, Yu Kanda?" Emma chirped. Yes, definitely revolting.

At their suspicious look she smiled. "I know all the competitors' love life, darlings," she eyed his and Kanda's half hidden intertwined hands with a smug look.

Allen blanched and looked as if he wanted to rip that woman's guts and stick them somewhere he wouldn't dare say the name. Kanda shared that sentiment.

"No need to look at me like that, Mr. Walker. After all, the competitors are the most interesting people to read about, and I'm just satisfying the readers' needs."

"Get out of here, wench" Kanda growled.

"Of course, sweetheart," She winked at him, not deterred by the insult. "Adieu."

Mr. Crouch frowned at him. "We just came to notify you and tell you to come at Monday to the Quidditch grounds."

"I will, now would you please leave me alone?" Allen wearily sipped from his mug.

"Very well," A tick appeared on the judge's temple. "I hope that you'll have a… pleasant task, goodbye."

"_Goodbye_, Mr. Crouch," Allen growled. The man's frown turned to a scowl and with a swirl of his robes, disappeared.

"Show off," Dean snarled.

"Leave it, he's not worth it." Allen sipped from the butterbear, a haunted look on his face.

"But he can't just go and threaten students like that," Dean protested, but Beatrice's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"He's right, we can't go against an adult. We're only students, they won't listen to us."

"Urgh, I hate being ignored like this by arrogant bastards."

"Calm down, it won't do any good," Kanda looked as though he would contradict his words given the first opportunity.

"Guys… just let it rest…" Allen sighed and finished his drink. "I should head back," He stood up and disappeared through the door.

Kanda left his unfinished one and stood up as well. "I'll try to get information on the first task so I could warn Allen beforehand."

"Okay, good luck," Beatrice nodded and the elder teen went as well.

"Do you think they will be okay?" Dean frowned. "I don't like them… forcing children to play their own wars."

"Isn't it always the case?" The curly blond girl muttered, a different weariness than usual lingering in her voice.

They both sighed in unison.

* * *

Two days later, the whole school with its guests sat on the stairs of the Quidditch stadium, waiting to see what the ceremony would be about.

Inside the tent on the outskirts of the grounds, Allen, Archard and Monique sat in different positions in the tent.

Allen was tapping with his wand on the chair next to him in a childish distaste, Monique was reading a book in her place, looking slightly nervous, and Archard was pacing a bit in his place, scowl even more enhanced than usual.

Bagman walked inside, jumping like an over excited child getting his favorite toy, "Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" Said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to offer you in this bag the number you're going to be in the order – The ceremony is to determinate your fear for the task tomorrow."

Allen went pale as a sheet, Monique turned green but didn't change her expression and Archard grunted, his fists clenching harder.

At least they had volunteered for this… he just wants to get back to his room…

* * *

In no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking...Allen felt separate from the crowd as though they were a different species. And then, what seemed like about a second later to him, Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.  
"Ladies first," He said, offering it to Monique Chevalier.

She trembled a bit before taking a deep breath and gracefully put her hand inside and took out a purple with golden lines with the number two sewn into it.

Archard stepped forward and took out the number one. Allen glared at Bagman and took out the left one, number three.

"Well, there you are!" Said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the number you're in the order in which you are to take the ceremony, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Fleischer, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right?"

Archard nodded and stood beside the door of the tent, looking a bit green.

"You'll do fine, Archard," Allen tried to cheer him up, but got a glare in response and pouted, sulking in his place. "Was just trying to help…"

"Danke…" Archard mumbled.

"Huh?"

"It means thanks…" The whistle stopped and he turned around. "Good luck to you as well…" and he exited the tent.

Allen sat next to Monique, trying to see what she was reading.

"What are you doing?" She slammed the book closed in his face and frowned at him, dark eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Just trying to see what you're reading," He answered. "To take my head off of the ceremony."

"… You're the kid that protested against being chosen."

"Yes…"

"Why did you put your name in if you didn't want in?"

"**I didn't!**" He snapped and then realized his mistake and bowed his head quickly. "Ah! I'm so sorry…"

The crowd's loud screams alerted them and they stood up, looking at each other and then at the opening of the tent.

"I have a bad feeling about it…"

"Me, too."

A deafening roar was heard, making them jump again.

"My turn then…" She looked pale.

"You'll be fine…" He smiled reassuringly at her. "Anyone can face his fears, no?"

"I hope so…" She smiled weakly at him and took a deep breath as the whistle was heard again and stepped outside.

* * *

Allen fell on a chair, completely terrified.

It was nothing like his exorcist times. Then, he at least knew what he was fighting against and he had the means. Now… he has to fight against his own fear for tomorrow's test and he has no idea what his fear was… and all he had was his own wand. Ah… How he wished he could use Crown Clown. He glowered at his left hand, but it was silent.

His brain blacked out when he had tried to think of something he fears and only the deafening roar snapped him from his musing and he started sweating and shaking.

It meant he was next… he really wants to return to the common room and to Kanda, at least he was safe from the unknown there…

The whistle was heard and he took a deep breath and placed a confident mask on before stepping out, trying to walk as straight as possible.

He has to look the part, after all. Even if he despises it to death.

* * *

Kanda and Dean sat close to the ground with Eric sitting behind them. The three of them watching as the competitors stood before a Boggart that was taking the form of their worst fears.

"Don't you think it's cruel?" Alice said, pale as a ghost.

"And to think that this is only the ceremony. They only have the real task tomorrow, facing it once again," Beatrice gripped Dean's arm so hard her knuckles turned white and his arm was turning numb, feeling once again the familiar dread she felt whenever something bad was about to happen.

Kanda was shaking in fury; nothing he had looked up mentioned the task of fears. He wanted to slaughter all of the judges, including Dumbledore. Who knows what Allen's fear will be? He faced so much in his life that he doesn't have something that he really fears, but fear itself. Dumbledore knows about Allen, how dare he even **_think_** of putting Allen through this so called 'ceremony'? He wanted to strangle him…

"Relax," Eric told him as the girl competitor came in and the Boggart changed into a big monster with snakes as head, a hydra.

She trembled as she jumped to the side as the hydra attacked her. It went like that for a minute before she cast a spell that bound the heads to the floor. The Hydra than slithered through it and attacked her once again, biting into her thigh. She screamed and shot another spell that made two of the heads explode, which were replaced with four more heads.

Dean was mind-boggled. "Look at her. She looks pretty normal, but she fears something this big. What do you think would happen to Allen, who didn't have a normal childhood?" The elder teen sneered at him.

"No half blood or Muggle had normal life when the Dark Lord was in power. So I can assure you she didn't have a normal childhood as well."

"But she was in France, far away from the center of danger."

"I truly wonder if it mattered."

"Shh… it's Allen's turn," Alice hushed them when the deafening roar rang in their ears, meaning that the girl succeeded in facing her fear. They turned to see the sick looking girl taken to the first aid tent.

"Good luck, Allen," Alice prayed into her palms with Eric and Dean nodding shakily. Beatrice looked tensely at the tent and Kanda blinked away frustration as he saw the small white teen exiting the tent confidently and approaching the still Hydra, this time the size of a Labrador with puppies as heads.

* * *

Allen looked at the Boggart and the creature looked at him, looking as though it was pondering over something.

"Are you going to change into my fear or not?" He asked after a moment of silence.

The Boggart blinked and then opened his mouth in a dog smirk, "We'll see about that, Allen Walker."

Allen blinked confusedly, it was the Earl voice.

* * *

so how was this episode? is it better than the last one?

please leave a comment or no more chapters (jk, but seriously, i need them so badly~~~!)


	6. Chapter V - Fear and Revelations

this chapter finally kicks the plot into action. get ready for several sentences of battles. a certain character will appear and finally the non-exorcists get some answers and surprising revelations.

enjoy.

i'm _sooooo~~~_ tired~~~~

i don't own d gray man nor harry potter.

enjoy and please tell how to make this story better for you guys.

_**Important note: i'm making this story follow up to the canon up to chapter 218. whatever we find from now on i'll only add if it convenient to me. okay? so i guess it is canon divergence from now on.**_

Re-edited so I hope that it is better now.

* * *

Chapter V \- Fear and Revelations

"We'll see about that, Allen Walker," The Earl's voice came from the Boggart's doggy mouth. Allen blinked in confusion – honestly, he had expected something else. He was kind of… disappointed?

But the Boggart, it appears, wasn't done. It opened its mouth once again, but this time Tyki's voice came out, purring, "I'm going to show you your worst fears, Shounen."

"I'm going to have so much fun torturing you, A~llen~" Rhode's voice laughed sadistically and Allen suppressed a sigh. Rhode changed since the whole fiasco with Apocryphos so he knew she won't hurt him like that.

"You're the 14th," The voice changed to Cross' and this time it elicited a shiver. He hated this memory with passion. "You're going to kill someone you hold dear when you'll become the 14th."

"Allen…" The voice turned to Mana's and Allen felt his heart clench painfully and tears welled in his eyes.

I'm so sorry, Mana.

"**How could you turn me to an Akuma, Allen?!** Even though I'd raised you, cared for you, loved you… how could you?"

His heart clenched inside his chest.

But even when his heart was heavy with sadness and anger, he wasn't scared of the voices at all. Finally, he took a deep breath and raised his wand for the finish, weariness in his movements. He hated this. He hated the judges for making him go through the painful memories of his past life. Hated that he was still affected by those memories.

On the bright side, at least he didn't need to hear Cosmos' voice or he would have to punch someone.

But before he could finish the spell, the Boggart's form sizzled and abruptly broke into lumps of meat, slowly changing into a humanoid form. Allen facepalmed and groaned in frustration.

Of course his luck would go to bad to worst the minute he draws comfort from something.

Him and his big mouth.

A familiar clown hovered over him with folded arms and annoyed eyes. Allen sighed and mustered the best death-glare in his arsenal and growled.

"Hello, Cosmos, how's the afterlife treating you? Cheerfully, I hope."

"Like crap the minute I saw your cursed face," Cosmos snarled and made a move for his hair only for Allen to take a step back, avoiding the hand swiftly. Annoyed eyes darkened and Cosmos reached for him again. Allen rolled his eyes as he took another step back and raised his wand, mouth opening.

This is really ridiculous. The only thing coming to mind when facing Cosmos is annoyance and anger. If that's the best the Boggart can come up with he is somewhat relieved even though he _is_ a bit disappointed.

"**_Ridiku_**_—_"

He really should stop messing with fate.

"Not so fast, demon! I've finally figured out your fear!" Cosmos' form washed brown and it molded and shrank into a different form

Allen's eyes grew wide in shock and his heart sunk as he witnessed the image of _him_…

* * *

"What's going on there?" Dean asked, leaning into the rail surrounding them as they saw the Boggart opening his mouth and talking to Allen. "Does he fear voices?"

He glanced at Kanda and was surprised to see him gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, which were resting on his knees. "What's wrong?"

"That Millennium bastard…" He growled.

Dean was confused. But he didn't have time to think as the voice changed to a male voice that radiated lust and then to a childish voice… did he hear a sadistic tint in that voice? And then from an gruff voice to a warm voice turning hateful. What the bloody hell happened in Allen's past?! Does he even want to know?

Kanda shook with rage. "That idiot… he doesn't fear them… he hates them…"

Now Dean was shocked. He was pretty freaked out and that was nothing for him?!

Allen raised his wand, his face weary, but the Boggart started swelling up into lumps. People screamed at the horrifying scene.

But Allen only took one look at the lumps and facepalmed, groaning in frustration. Dean didn't like where this was going. It seems Allen knows what the thing is… but he is not scared the slightest! He. Is. Simply. **_Annoyed!_** Does he even have a fear!?

The Boggart finally seemed to decide on a form and smoothed to reveal a bulky man in a clown getup and Dean wanted to smirk at that. A clown? Allen is scared of clowns? Now that's not something you expect from a kid that seemed so innocent.

But one look to Kanda and he knew that something was amiss.

"Kanda?"

"Who the hell is that!?" Dean's honey colored eyes widened at that. Kanda doesn't know?! Then that must be something that Allen really hated or at least repressed it to the point of never discussing with anybody.

Allen seemed simply bored and sighed, mimicking the clown's folded arms and sending such a strong bloodlust that Dean shivered even though he was not the aim of that glare.

"Hello, Cosmos, how's the afterlife treating you? Cheerfully, I hope." Wow, since when Allen sasses people he hates?

"Like crap the minute I saw your cursed face." Dean clenched his hands to fists. How dare that man say those things to Allen? If only he could punch the lights out of that man.

But it seemed Allen had it as he gracefully dodged all of the grabs the clown made for him and the crowd cheered on. Dean really hated those people at that moment. It's like how the Romans would watch their Gladiators fight and cheer for blood. It was terrifying and revolting.

Finally Allen seemed to have had enough and raised his hand once again. "**_Ridiku_**_—_"

"Not so fast, demon! I've finally figured out your fear!" The clown's form washed brown and it molded as it shrank into a different form.

Allen seemed to be shocked into freezing, eyes watching warily and his hand still up. The Boggart slowly stabilized and thinned down to a smaller size, turning slowly into a familiar body.

Dean blinked as he looked as a familiar face broke from the brown mass. Then his heart seized in his chest and he bit his lip in realization. Oh Allen… he should have known… any one would have those kind of insecurities.

But the Boggart wasn't finished. When the rest of the body formed, Dean's heart stopped in horror. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

He turned to look at Kanda with wide terrified eyes, the group mirroring his actions.

"Why in Merlin's beard is he afraid of you?" Eric said with wide eyes. "What _happened_ to you?"

Kanda ignored them in favor of watching something that looked exactly like him, but as if a horror director took it and molded it to resemble a monster. Dean noticed the recognition in those dark eyes and his blood ran cold. It wasn't a nightmare.

It something that really happened.

And Allen was paying the price.

Again.

* * *

He felt as if the wind was knocked out of him. His knees buckled and he fell on his behind, eyes locked on the nineteen years old version of Kanda.

But this one was in his fifth illusion style – light purple hair, white eyes and Mugen emitting a dark, lightning like energy. Drunk on power and anger.

"A Noah…" The berserker mode Kanda growled, raising his sword at him.

He flinched as a familiar pain shot through his abdomen and he stood up shakily and backed away, raising his wand.

"I'm not a Noah yet, Yu," Allen smiled shakily. Not good, Allen, you need to get yourself together. This is nothing. You know this is not real. This is the Boggart—

"Walker… you're a monster."

"Eh?" No… Kanda doesn't think of him like that… and he calls him Allen now… he promised to call him Allen…

"You're the enemy…"

"What are you talking about, Yu?" Allen trembled, hands gripping his hair. He laughed, slightly hysterical. "You said that you loved me…"

"Who would love a freak like you?" Kanda spat and Allen flinched as if he was slapped, his gray eyes widening in shock.

Was it true? Did Kanda ever love him or was this all just a dream he was having? Was life at Hogwarts just a way to run away from the final battle with the Earl?

No! His life at Hogwarts did happen! This is real!

With renewed determination he tried to reach for the other, but Kanda slashed his sword with a disgusted look on his face, forcing Allen backwards. Pain seized his chest and he grasped it instinctively.

"Yu?" It really hurt. It felt as if Rhode had stabbed him in the chest with one of her candles.

"Don't call me that! Disgusting! Revolting! A monster trying to touch me. You're a demon's child, Walker. Cursed! You don't deserve being loved, you murderer."

Silent tears started trickling down the pale cheeks as Allen muttered while shaking his head furiously, "You're not real… Kanda, you're not nineteen yet in this life… and you love me…"

The crazed Kanda looked at him with a snarl and charged.

* * *

Kanda clenched his robe close to his heart, a familiar pain shooting in there.

"Don't believe him, Allen! I don't hate you!" He cried in a rare showcase of despair, hitting the invisible wall. He can't let him get hurt again. He had done so many mistakes he regretted then, but he can stop that if only he could pass the stupid barrier they had placed around the field to protect the spectators...

… his arse! He needs to get to Allen **_NOW!_**

"Kanda?" Alice grabbed his arm, but he suddenly stood up as his older version attacked Allen and shouted.

"Allen, it can't happen now! The real me is **here**!"

Allen eyes snapped to him for a moment and then he smiled in a heartbreaking relief before saying the spell the minute the Boggart stabbed him.

"**_ALLEN!_**"

The Boggart turned to a young version of Kanda, wearing Bookman's clothes and scowling at the pale teen.

"What are you doing, Beansprout?" The young Kanda asked annoyingly, folding his arms.

"I'm just taking a nap, jerkanda," Allen weakly smiled and then collapsed. The child Kanda disappeared and Allen looked up to the cloudy sky, feeling the telltale of rain hitting his exhausted body.

The barrier faded and Kanda swung himself over the fence, rushing to the injured fourteen years old boy, cursing everyone and their mothers for their stupidity.

He crouched by the still body. Dull gray eyes were staring at the raining clouds.

"Allen?" He pressed his hand on the wound and slithered a hand under the other's head, forcing the pale teen to face him. "Allen? Can you hear me?"

Allen took a moment before his eyes softened and seemed to regain their warmth. Kanda released a breath he didn't realize he was holding and while keeping his hand pressing on the wound, he brought the pale head to rest on his lap. Allen's body went rigid and his breathing hitched in pain.

"Allen?" Kanda inquired, eyes scanning the tent for the nurse. Where the bloody hell is she!?

A cough returned his attention back to the teen in his arms. "I'm sorry, Kanda… Yu… I… I forget that it was all an illusion," Allen muttered to him, ashamed. "I guess I'd always feared this moment when you'll realize I'm not worth staying with… I'm sorry, Yu…" His gray eyes then closed and he went limp in Kanda's arms, blood pooling beneath the two boys.

Stay with me, Kanda mentally pleaded as Madam Pomfrey finally appeared and took the boy to the first aid tent with him hot on her heel.

* * *

"Why had the Boggart affected him even though it was only an illusion?" Dean and Eric asked professor McGonagall as they rushed to the tent with pale and frightened faces.

"Because a Boggart is a living being, Burdis. Its shape may not be consistent, but remember that it can kill easily, just in the case with Miss Chevalier and her poisonous bite," She explained grimly, her brows furrowed in worry.

Dean didn't like the implication of how close Allen was to death. They entered the tent and he saw Kanda hovering next to Madam Pomfrey, faces etched with worry.

A sudden flash of a terrifying looking Kanda stabbing Allen flashed before his eyes and a wave of rage hit him and in seconds he was upon Kanda, his hands clutching the robe's collar, bringing Kanda's head down to him.

"Care to explain what the bloody hell was that Boggart's shape?" His eyes flashed with anger. "You know something about it, now spill it!"

"… It's a long story…"

"Yes? Of you stabbing Allen!? Of you saying those horrendous things to him!?"

A tick appeared on Kanda's temple and he wrenched himself out of Dean's grip. "First of all, I never said those words to him! Secondly, I lost control of my powers! He wasn't supposed to come in between me and Alma!" Kanda shouted, pulling on his hair, eyes swirling with wild rare uncontrolled emotions. "I had never used this level of Mugen before and I was so furious and wanted to kill Alma that I had lost control…" He froze when he realized what he had said.

Tense silence fell on them before Eric broke it with wide eyes and hesitant tone.

"… What… what are you talking about?"

Kanda mentally cursed his slip. Seeing Allen in that state must have loosened his grip on his sanity. "Forget what I'd said right now."

"No," Beatrice had a stern face and her eyes were narrow, unusually alert. "You aren't telling us something about you two."

Let it go. You won't understand. "It doesn't matter, Sleepy—"

"No, let me finish" Beatrice was on a roll and her sleepy blue eyes flashed sharp violet, "You two most of the time act like two normal teens, but you have those moments when you act as if you were… adults? No… like warriors… veterans of a bloody war." She took a deep breath and her eyes returned to their blue color, but she seemed more worn out than before. "Who… _What_ are you two?" She finished with the dreaded question.

At that moment, Dumbledore moved the tent's canvas and strode inside with a worried expression. He went to Allen's bed and sat on a chair, attracting the group's attention. Kanda begrudgingly thanked his interruption.

He ignored their shocked reactions and sighed deeply, interlacing his fingers and resting his forehead against them. "It is so wrong …" He said wearily, making Kanda snap.

Scratch his earlier gratitude, he wants that man **_dead!_**

"**_Wrong?!_**" He seethed. "Your bunch of brainless incompetent gits could've gotten him **_killed!_** You think it is funny digging up traumatized kids' past!? His past is not something to trifle with."

"Neither is yours, Mr. Kanda."

Kanda punched the bed's metal frame, his face contorted with such anger you could almost see the fire raging behind him. "**_BUT I AM NOT THE ONE COMPETING!_**" He roared. "I want to know **_now_** who put his name in that bloody goblet! You know he didn't want to be in it because of that exact reason! You **_knew_**, and yet you let them do as they wished! This is your goddamn bloody **_school!_**"

Dumbledore stayed unsurprisingly composed and calm throughout Kanda's outburst except for his blue eyes darkening. "I am deeply sorry for this, but I couldn't play favorites, Mr. Kanda, especially in my delicate situation regarding my relationship with Allen. Rules are rules."

"And they can bite my arse! Don't let him back into the battlefield. It's not our battle!"

"I had to—"

"_Excuse_ _me!_" Dean spat. Kanda and the headmaster looked at him with blank faces. "If you are done with your quarrel, people are waiting for an answer here!" He pointed accusingly at their group.

Kanda bit his lip. "I don't th-"

He was interrupted by a hand grabbing the sleeve of his robe. He tensed and quickly looked down to see Allen's hard eyes boring into his. He really shouldn't be surprised by how stubborn the other is.

But he seriously hates it sometimes.

"You're awake." Allen nodded and turned to look at Dean. He then pushed himself up.

"We should tell them," His voice cracked slightly and Kanda quickly pushed him not too kindly to the bed, a clear sign he wanted him to rest, but Allen glared at him and sat up despite of the hand on his chest, only grimacing a bit at the pain.

"Stop worrying so much, Yu. I had worse…physically…" He rolled his eyes. "More importantly," He turned to the group, his expression unreadable. "I… we… had kept a secret from you all. Not because I don't trust you as my friends," He added when met with betrayed gazes, "but because you wouldn't believe me."

"Try us."

"I will now. Kanda and I… we are…" He took a deep breath, settling on the pillows so he could sit more comfortably. "Are reincarnations of exorcists from a hundred years ago," He said quickly and held his breath waiting for their response.

_Silence…_

"You are jesting," Dean was opened jawed. "I mean… Bea _was_ just joking with the whole 'warriors' aura, but…"

"And she is right," Allen said grimly. "Yu—" he looked at Kanda for affirmation. Kanda tch'd but nodded and the pale teen continued, "—was born as an experimental exorcist after he died the first time and I… umm… had a weapon as an arm and was abandoned because of that."

The group was silent once again and Allen took that as a cue to continue, his smile turning into a faintly rueful grin, "We _so_ hated each other's guts back then… I was fifteen and he was eighteen physically when we first met, and it wasn't at the best of conditions. The order thought I was an Akuma and he tried to kill me," He laughed a bit on that fond memory. "I guess having a general to train you has its benefits."

"Yeah right," Kanda snorted. "He left you and then came back to tell you that you're basically an enemy to us and then went and killed himself."

"Don't be mean," Allen whacked him, knowing Kanda won't be able to retaliate since he is injured. "He wasn't all that bad, compared to now."

"What is an Akuma? And what order? I was lost from the start," Dean asked, baffled with Eric and Beatrice looking a bit pale.

Allen and Kanda looked at each other before nodding and for the next hour, they explained the basics of what they were at that time.

* * *

"So you expect me to believe that Kanda passed his limits because of his ex and lost control, and **that** is why Allen got stabbed by him?" Dean cried.

Kanda flinched and Allen smiled amusingly. "Do you really have to put it that way?"

"Yes! He hurt you, no matter what was the reason," The sandy head protested.

"But why everyone from your time reincarnated to this time?" Beatrice asked. The girl seemed solemn during the start of the explanation, but then turned thoughtful when he mentioned bookman.

"We don't know," Allen shook his head. "I think it has something to do with the fact that I couldn't finish the Earl last time."

"But you were only seventeen!" Alice grumbled. "How anyone could have expected you to win against a seven-millennium old fat clown? Now I understand why you hate prophecies so much…"

"Most of us were young, so it wasn't an excuse, Alice. I was born to fight and I failed on my mission. I guess I was brought here to finish my job," Allen smiled at her.

"But you're only fourteen, even **younger** than before," She protested.

"Blimy…" Dean rubbed a hand over his face.

"We knew you were different, Allen," Eric seemed slightly green. "But I would never have thought that you… this… you're full of surprises."

"I know…" Allen grinned humorlessly.

"You took it surprisingly quite easily," Dumbledore interrupted. "It took me and Minerva quite awhile to grasp the idea."

The group jumped, having being reminded that the older two were there, and the non-exorcists began pondering a bit. "Well… don't you think it's a little _too_ crazy not to be true…?" Dean said nervously and the others looked at him and then slowly nodded.

"I guess it is a bit crazy when you think about it?" Allen chuckled hesitantly.

"Not when you're living it," Kanda grunted. Allen smiled slightly but then a very sharp pain struck him and he held his stab wound, wondering what the pain was.

"Does it hurt?" Allen looked up to see Kanda look at him with half-hidden concern and gave him a bigger smile. "A little."

"Need anything?" Allen shook his head as another sharp pain shot through him, this time stronger and longer. His breath hitched at that. What's going on? For a stab wound, it is hurting more than it should.

A bad feeling bubbled in him and he reluctantly looked at his abdomen only to see the area around the stabbing turning dark. He gasped and told Kanda to look at his wound. Kanda, confused, looked down and paled. "Dammit!"

"Language," Eric piped. The group was wondering what was going on when Dean suddenly gasped and pointed at Allen's abdomen. "Allen, your skin is turning darker. Did it have some poison in it?"

"Dean," Allen said slowly, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "You have to go back to the school."

"Why?" Dean demanded. "What's wrong with your wound?"

"Dean!" Allen groaned in exasperation. Why does Dean have to be so stubborn at such critical times? Beatrice softly took her boyfriend's hand and dragged him outside, understanding right away that something concerning their past lives was about to transpire. The others then exchanged looks and with the help of Kanda's persuasive glare, went outside as well (although they didn't stray far from the tent, the worry kept them away from returning to the school).

The seventh-year teen turned to the injured boy only to see him gasp again in pain and the dark skin to spread even more.

"What's going on? I thought the 14th was only able to come out in near-death times?"

Allen let out a bitter laugh. Why is his luck so terrible? "Yu… remember the incident with the dark spirit three years ago?" Kanda nodded uneasily and narrowed his eyes. "You know it was the dark matter essence of the 14th while I had the memories."

"Of course I know."

"You never saw it leave my body back then, right?" Kanda nodded again and then he paled even more when he realized what Allen had been trying to say – the dark matter had stayed inside of him all this time, fusing with the memories of the Noah, giving it more power to take over Allen.

"Boggarts can replicate innocence?"

"Judging by my reaction? Yes, it can… at least a little. If it was a real innocence, it would spread much quicker." Allen's fists clenched and he gritted his teeth. "Why now…? If only I could activate my innocence…"

Kanda sat on the bed and circled his arms around the white-haired boy, bringing him close to him. Allen took a deep breath buried his head into the folds of the other's robe, trying to fight the panic and the fear bubbling inside of him.

McGonagall left to look after her students, but Dumbledore stayed, observing the whole scene from his chair, making his presence faint so the teens would have a moment for themselves as he acted as a guard.

The dark skin had already reached Allen's chest and mid-calf. The moment he would be taken over by the 14th could be dangerous or could be very knowledgeable. Either way, this moment is not something to miss. The old wizard wished it could have been prevented, but what was done was done and now it is the time to learn from it.

Moments ticked by and slowly the dark color reached Allen's hair. He jumped back to reveal jet-black hair and flickering gold eyes. Kanda gritted his teeth at the terrified look those eyes held before closing, the petite form going limp. Kanda bit his lip and watched as the lips curled to a smirk and eyelids rose to reveal amused golden irises.

"Kanda Yu… how delightful to see you again," The 14th purred in a deep voice that sounded like it belonged to an older man. The ebony haired teen frowned at him and the Noah shrugged in amusement. "No welcome party? I'm disappointed."

"Go back to sleep." Kanda snarled. "We don't want you here."

"Oh really?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have some information for you, sweetie," The Noah smirked. "Of course, I'd like to meet the small group I've been hearing so much about."

"No!"

"Awww… but I think you should," The Noah smiled sickeningly sweetly, but the eyes turned bloodlust. "Unless you don't want that information…"

"No—"

"Perhaps you should, Mr. Kanda." Kanda startled, forgetting once again (the old fart is defenitivly getting a kick out of it, he is sure of that!) that Dumbledore had stayed in the tent this whole time. He turned to the headmaster and the old wizard gave him a soft smile that said it all –

_It is too late. All you can do is minimize the losses_.

Kanda cursed but nodded, warning the Noah not to do anything stupid. Of course the 14th had to make a joke that Kanda doesn't like him anymore, which made Kanda so pissed off, he had to restrain himself from hitting the Noah. Instead he went and called the worried group that unsurprisingly stayed nearby. Those little buggers…

"Just be warned…" He started awkwardly. They didn't really tell the group about the Noah possessing Allen in this life. "Allen isn't… himself…"

"What do you mean?" Dean inquired only to be met with annoyed dark eyes. "You'll see." He moved the curtain to the teen's bed and collective gasps were heard as the group saw the previously all pale, now dark-gray skinned, black curly haired and gold eyed teen wave at them with an amused but malicious glint to his eye.

"So this is the group snooping around?" The group was nailed to their places, horror written all over their faces.

"Who are you?" Dean blurted out after a while.

"Oh, hello, Dean," The fourteenth smiled. "It's very nice to meet Allen's friends… or acquaintances as it would be more suited to you…"

"Are you insulting us?!" Alice snapped from her stupor and growled at him.

"No. Merely pointing out a fact." The dark-skinned Noah smirked, placing his cheek on his palm nonchalantly. "After all, becoming friends only after confirming his humanity? Very friendly indeed…" Eric blanched and Dean shook with his fists pressed to his side of the body.

Kanda snarled. "Stop that, Fourteenth. Now what's your information?"

"I didn't think I would come here," The Fourteenth sighed dramatically. "The Boggart had a bit of innocence when he changed to you, as I guess you know already."

"How?"

"He stole it from you of course. Do you not wonder why you don't have Mugen next to you? Really, you humans and your ignorance…" The dark-skinned teen rolled his eyes, irritating the raven further.

"I did, but Allen was born with his. I had mine as a sword, so it can't be born with me."

"But you became a crystal-type. In some way, the innocence **_is_** a part of you." Kanda blinked. It hadn't occurred to him. He looked at his forearms and Eric bent over to see what Kanda was looking at.

"Why are you glaring at your arms?"

"Because the crystal-type innocence uses the blood of the user," The 14th chirped, enjoying the horrified look Eric wore. "Oh, what's wrong? Akuma shot you?"

"Eric, are you okay? You look you are going to puke…" Alice rubbed said teens back worryingly.

"I read about it somewhere before…" Eric mumbled. He mouthed something before he said 'Then the blood had flown out of a cross on her ankles to form a pair of boots'. Everyone looked at him with awe. The Fourteenth scanned him before chuckling, "How could I have missed that?"

"What?" The twins asked.

"Are you a Bookman's decedents?" He smirked.

"We do have a great grandfather called Bookman. Allen talked about Bookmen, but it can't be…?"

"Could it be Arnold Bookman?" The smirk grew bigger. The twins nodded, pale faced. "Then you probably had inherited his library. Because nowadays, there is no record about the order and innocence," The Noah grinned amusingly. "But since you aren't qualified to become a real Bookman you aren't in any danger… _Yet_."

"Shut up," Kanda sneered. "If you don't have any more business here, get out."

"But I was having so much fun here," The Noah whined with big puppy eyes. Kanda was _not_ amused.

"Out."

The Noah pouted. "You're so mean, Kanda." His face then became solemn, "Be careful, Kanda. You may have dodged Voldemort's threat to me with his assumed death, but the Earl won't stop until he'll get what he wants. Now that most of the Noah are resurrected, he's once again looking for the heart."

"But he won't get it."

"I wonder about that…"

"You know where the heart is?" Kanda demanded.

"Now that's for me to know and for you to find out." The Noah winked. When Kanda only glared at him, he shrugged. "You may think I'm evil, but I just want to rest and I can't until the dark matter within me is annihilated with the Earl, so I have to use my time here to the best of its use. It's already hard enough for me to keep the dark matter from taking over completely. I'm not Neah, merely the Noah's memories, so I don't care about the Earl's title."

"Che, whatever…" Kanda nodded.

The Fourteenth smiled lop-sided, tilting his head innocently. "Good day to you then…" He then collapsed.

"Allen!" Kanda caught the unconscious boy, watching as the dark color drain from the teen into the wound, leaving Allen seemingly paler than before.

It was tense for a moment before a metal scraping over the ground averted their attention to two competitors standing in the middle of the room by two other beds.

Monique was obviously shaken, her dark eyes wide with confusion and fear. Archard was stoic as usual, but his brows were furrowed, blue eyes radiating discomfort.

"Since when were you listening?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"… Since the beginning?" Monique mumbled uncertainly. At the group's disapproving glares she glared back, "Look, we didn't think it was that important! We just thought you kids were all fussing around him for no reason. I didn't think he would have such a horrible time. With the Boggart, I mean."

"Why were you in the hospital wing, then?" Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"Shock," Archard said simply.

"Snake bite," Monique added.

"Tough luck," Alice mocked their tone. "You should have told us, it was a private conversation."

"Excuse us for not thinking of that," Monique huffed and Archard growled.

"Can we just form a cease-fire?" Eric asked uncertainly. "It already happened so there isn't anything we can do about it anyway."

The students looked at him before looking at each other and sighing.

"Fine…"

* * *

_Later that day…_

"So can I forfeit from the tournament now?" Allen asked wearily, already knowing the answer.

"I don't think so…" Kanda sighed, tugging on the white hair.

After Allen woke up later that day, he had tried to get from the elder wizard what happened after he blacked out. But Kanda clammed up and told him that the Noah simply came out for a brief moment before returning. It was obvious he was hiding something from Allen, and it was getting frustrating. But inside, he knew Kanda thought it was better for him not to know what had happened and at the end decided to let it go. Things were already tense as it is in his opinion.

On Kanda's side, though, the raven haired student felt like a heavy boulder was resting on his shoulders. He wanted to break the news to Allen, but something in him told him it wasn't the right time to tell the teen about it.

They sat at their usual hangout place near the lake, huddling into each other, Allen worrying what the real task would bring.

"Do you think they would project you on every turn I'll go?" He tried to joke. "I don't think I would be able to stand your presence all day and not punch you."

"Yeah…"

"Yu?" Allen looked up to him with concerned gray eyes.

"… It's nothing," The weak answer slipped from the elder's lips.

The white haired teen raised his hand and placed it on Kanda's shoulder, smiling wryly. "Don't worry, Yu. It's not like you, sounding all old man and that. I'll be fine, I survived worse."

"Not if you're afraid of this." Kanda shook his head, eyes hard.

"It's not your fault!" Allen protested. "Even if back then you probably did think around those lines, I know you are different now. You care about me. You had seen the worst of me and still stayed by my side, and that would give me a weapon tomorrow." Kanda's cheeks flared up and he looked away, trying to hide his face. Allen blinked at him for a second before snorting and bursting into laughter.

"Sh-shut up!" Kanda yelled at him, but that made Allen laugh harder. "Oi, Beansprout!"

That had shut Allen and he scowled. "I thought we went pass that! My name is Allen, Jerkanda!"

"You started that, you damn brat!"

"What are you, a kid?" Allen spat back. But then his eyes narrowed playfully and his mouth stretched into a scary grin even though he radiated the perfect picture of innocence. "Don't fall over your chubby limbs trying to find a good comeback, _dear_."

Kanda growled at that and threw the startled pale teen to the water, feeling satisfaction at seeing the other spluttering and trying to get his bearing with the robes dragging him down.

At last, Allen managed to paddle his way back to shore, his face flushed red at the strain to his body. Kanda smirked at the embarrassed pale teen.

"Is that a good comeback, _Beansprout_?" Allen pouted at him and squeezed the water out of his robe, trying to hide his flushed face as he used a spell to dry the robe.

"You feel better now?" The raven blinked and looked down to the pale teen, whom suddenly standing too close. He stumbled back in surprise and nearly fell.

"What the—?!" Allen rolled his eyes and shrugged in amusement. Then the pale head leaned on Kanda's chest, hands clutching the robe.

"I'm so glad I met you again," He mumbled with a heavy weight behind his words. Kanda immediately understood what it meant; he forgave him for all the wronging he did. The only thing he asks for is for Kanda to stay with him and watch his back like he did when they fought in their previous life.

"…Yeah…" He circled his arms around Allen's lithe form. "Me too."

* * *

"Good night, Allen," Dean told him when Allen slipped into his bed that night. Allen smiled back at him, "Good night, Dean."

"Don't worry, you'll kick some arses tomorrow." The white haired wizard giggled. "Especially a certain person's—" "_Thank you, Dean,_" Allen grumbled, sending a dark glare at the sandy haired wizard, who gulped.

But then he smiled and rested his head on his pillow. "I'll try my best."

Dean grinned and turned in as well, not noticing the tendril of black smoke rising from a gray eye.

* * *

The plot thickens *evil smirk*

so how was this episode? is it better than the last one?

please leave a comment or no more chapters (jk, but seriously, i need them so badly~~~!)


	7. Chapter VI - Illness and First Task

Sorry for the long wait, army and school happened... no no, i shouldn't make excuses for my laziness. i was simply too lazy and tired to go to the story, especially since i hit another writer block, which is why this chapter seems a bit rushed, so i am sorry.

so this week marks the start (and end) of the first task. how will Allen fair? will he be able to defeat his fear? prepare to have your hearts stop while our dear allen battles against unfamiliar foes, your mouths to laugh while two of his friends show the judges not to underestimate teenagers and thoughts to wonder when the clue is brought to light.

**WARNING**: judges bashing since there is no love lost between us. in all honesty, i really dislike many of the adults in the ministry so excuse me if you think i made them too childish.

enjoy.

i am _sooooo~~~_ tired~~~~

i don't own d gray man nor harry potter.

enjoy and please tell how to make this story better for you guys.

_**Important note: i'm making this story follow up to the canon up to chapter 218. whatever we find from now on i'll only add if it convenient to me. okay? so i guess it is canon divergence from now on.**_

* * *

Chapter VI \- Illness and First Task

It wasn't until the next morning that Eric and Dean realized that there was something seriously wrong with Allen.

"Allen… _Allen_…" Dean shook the sleeping pale teen's shoulder but didn't get any answer in return. It was then that he noticed the thin layer of sweat coating Allen's face, sticking his white hair to his skin.

Honey eyes widened and he shook the unconscious teen harder. "Hey, Allen! Wake up already!"

A pained grunt passed through dry lips and Dean quickly rolled the other onto his back and placed a hand on the sweaty forehead, hissing at the high temperature.

"Crap, he is burning up!" This is bad. Just his rubbish luck. Why is it happening just before the task? Eric woke up from the noise and looked to them in confusion.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you get ready?" The dark haired wizard startled when Dean looked up with panicked eyes. Did he say something wrong? "U-umm, what's wrong?"

"Allen is down with a fever!"

"_Eh?!_" Eric was now panicking alongside Dean. This is bad. This is really bad. What should they do…!? Ah, right.

"We should call Madam Pomfrey," And before Dean could reply, he was out of the door.

* * *

Kanda was sitting on one of the couches in the Common room (he was not there all night, worrying about the task… just so you won't try to imply something) when he saw Eric jump down the stairs and rush to the back of the fat lady's picture.

Eric reached for the handle when he felt the collar of his robe being pulled back and soon found himself flat on his back, blinking at the seventh year house-mate hovering over his head.

"What the bloody hell are you doing so early? Where is Walker?" At that, Eric remembered why he was running and scrambled onto his feet. "Oi, you—"

"Allen has a terrible fever!" Eric exclaimed and Kanda froze. The smaller student used that to pass the raven and exit the tower.

Kanda was rooted to the floor. His eyes were wide and his heart clenched. A fever? Why didn't Allen say anything yesterday? Why didn't _he_ notice? How couldn't he notice a simple fever? Was it from when he pushed Allen into the water? He is an **_idiot!_** Something like a fever was dangerous to exorcists and if you got sick and an Akuma appeared - you were easy prey.

His feet moved before he could think and soon he yanked the door open, scaring Dean who was dabbing Allen's forehead with a wet cloth.

"K-K-Kanda?!" Dean stuttered but the raven ignored him as he rushed to Allen and plucked the cloth from the sandy haired wizard's hand.

Dean opened his mouth but was stopped with a glare and a deadly aura emitting from the older housemate. "Go tell those brainless bullocks that because of their stupid ideas for fun, someone ended up sick. Oh, and do please tell them to bugger off to hell, where they belong."

Dean smiled wryly at that and rushed out as well (while waking up and dragging outside the fourth occupant of the room that was somehow still sleeping), knowing Allen needs Kanda more than him.

Kanda didn't pay any heed to Dean's leaving. Instead he wiped Allen's face, wondering what brought on this fever. It didn't seem like your normal fever, it was too abrupt, but he didn't know what was different with it.

"_Y…Yu?_" His eyes widened and he looked down to see gray eyes blink at him groggily, bright with fever. Kanda released a breath he didn't know he held.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you weren't feeling well, you idiot!? You know how a fever is dangerous for exorcists," He scolded the pale teen, his head hung down and his hair cascading down, tickling Allen's heated skin.

"_I just felt tired… didn't… think I was sick…_" Allen didn't comment about how that line of thought isn't necessary anymore seeing he was too occupied with coughing out what felt like a brick from his throat. Kanda swiftly brought a glass of water Dean thankfully left on the bedside desk to Allen's lips and the pale teen drank greedily, and then coughed some more.

"Really, you insufferable brainless…" Kanda sighed exasperatedly. Allen smiled in response.

"_You aren't any better, Yu…_" Gray eyes closed and the teen shuddered. "_It's cold…_"

"Well, you're burning up after all, moron," Kanda chastised him but still gathered him in his arms, placing Allen's head on his shoulder. Allen pressed his face to Kanda's neck, shivering slightly. Kanda bit his lip at the heat radiating from the smaller form and wrapped the blanket tighter.

This is not a normal fever.

"Did you eat anything weird last night?" Allen shrugged. "Anything out of the ordinary happened?" A shake of a head. "Come on, I'm sure it's not only me pushing you into the water is what made you sick."

He felt a chuckle vibrate against his neck. "_Kanda… today is the task… I guess I am so nervous I became susceptible…_" He coughed louder and his body shuddered again.

No, still not what he thinks happened. What about the abdomen wound? But Madam Pomfrey already healed it completely so it shouldn't cause any problems… but maybe…

"Allen." The sick teen hummed in acknowledgment. "I need to see your stomach and left arm. Can you do that?"

Allen hesitated for a bit before nodding and releasing the raven. Kanda made a quick job of disposing the blanket and the sweaty pajamas shirt, scanning the previously injured area and noting the new scar, which threw him into a flash of an older looking Allen lying on the bed, shirtless and bearing all the gruesome scars to the world. He felt a bile come up in his throat and barely resisted to urge to punch something.

"_She… couldn't heal it… to that extant…_" Allen provided the answer for his non-vocalized question, snapping him out of his flashback. He nodded stiffly and moved to the left arm that for the first time in two years he had seen uncovered. Damn that Beansprout and his shyness, he fleetingly thought, still shaken by the flashback, that arm is nothing to be ashamed of.

His eyes narrowed when he inspected the red arm, his fingers brushing over the rough armor-like skin. That hand was innocence, but Allen can't activate it so why is it so goddamn red? He took a deep breath and pressed on the green cross on the left fore-arm accidentally.

Allen shrieked and yanked his hand away from Kanda, eyes wide and filled with panic and pain, and his body's trembles worsened. Dark eyes blinked at the unexpected reaction. Could it be the source of the sickness?

"Allen? Why does it hurt?" Allen shook his head and grabbed the blanket and covered himself with it, the bed slightly shaking with how much his body trembled.

Kanda internally cursed; whatever he did caused a fit and he really didn't have time for that. He needs to find out what caused Allen's sickness, not press on unknown buttons.

Wait… could the innocence has something to do with it? The Noah just manifested so could it be that it had disrupted the balance in Allen?

"Allen, I think the Noah had unsettled the balance so your body became weak from it. You need to somehow force the Noah and your innocence back into balance."

"_And… how do you suppose I do that… Jerkanda?_" Allen growled annoyingly, its affect ruined by another fit of coughs.

The door then opened to reveal Eric with Madam Pomfrey following behind him. The nurse approached the bed and with one look she sent Kanda away and told him to get to the judges and tell them Allen would be not participating in today's task.

"Seriously… this school just keeps endangering its students!" She grumbled as she checked the pale teen's status. "Then dark spirits, now Boggrats. What's next? Dragons?"

"_That would be unfortunate…_" Allen chuckled and she shushed him, scolding him for talking when he should be resting. He only chuckled again, reminiscing in his past life, where he had a very similar stern matron taking care of them with the same strictness.

Soon, the brew she made him drink lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Dean was seriously fed up with those judges. Even after he **_emphasized_** the fact that Allen is too sick to participate, all they could talk about was how to make the pale wizard well enough to take part in the task today.

"Uhhh… sirs?" He tried to gain their attention only for it to be blown away by their bickering. A tick formed on his temple.

"Sirs?" He said louder this time but was still ignored. Another tick formed and his eye twitched.

"You people!" He exclaimed but still no one bothered to acknowledge him. A third and a fourth ticks formed and his eyes darkened.

"**_Would you listen to me already?_**" The judges startled and _finally_ gave him their attention. He took a deep breath and straightened. "Allen is too sick and no remedy would let him be healthy enough for the task, which is in two hours, mind I remind you. He was already injured gravely yesterday and now you also want to ignore his illness? Seriously, and you guys call yourself responsible adults?"

"What did you just say…?" Crouch gritted his teeth and Dean felt triumphal for annoying this little bug. "This competition is much more important than some kid thinking that home-sickness is enough of a reason to stay in bed."

"You little…" Dean clenched his hands to fists, his whole body trembling with anger and annoyance with incompetent. "First of all, you codger, Allen is sick with a fever! The coughs! The whole shebang! **_Not with homesickness!_**

Secondly, you knob-head, the competition is important for your **_egos_**, that's all! And remember that Allen never wanted anything to do with your stupid games.

Lastly, you prat, no one **_cares_** about you guys! You can do the sensible thing and let Allen quit or at least move the date for a week from now or even next year for all I care. But I know how brainless idiots think so let me tell you something," Here his honey eyes almost shone with contempt, "In here you have several hundreds of kids just _waiting_ to test their abilities and let me tell you another thing; I really don't want to stand in their way when they're angry. Who knows how they'll mess up their spells?" He smirked at their paling faces. "I don't think Dumbledore will notice since it _does_ concern his _pre~cious _god-grandchild."

"You little twat…" Crouch growled just as the doors opened and Kanda strolled inside while angrily eyeing the men. Dean's smirk widened when he saw the judges quiver from the glare, hands going to their wands.

"Ah, ah, ah~!" Dean wiggled his finger at them with a mockingly serious tone. "I wouldn't try to do that. You're not allowed to harm any of the students you know. That isn't very professional after all."

Kanda smirked evilly and took his wand. "But I am seventeen so I am allowed to use magic outside of class and I don't really care for ranks so you're on my black list."

Bagman gulped and turned to Crouch with an apologetic smile. "How about we listen to them? It does sound reasonable enough."

"You idiot!" Crouch shouted. "They're obviously threatening us and they should be put away. That kid isn't sick, they just want to use this competition to get what they want."

Kanda eyed Dean, knowing the other hated this man as much as he does at the moment.

Luckily, Dumbledore came into the room accompanied by Eric. Kanda was suddenly glad he sent the kid to the old man's office since who knows how mutilated would the judges be if he hadn't arrived.

"Oh, perfect timing, Albus," Crouch exclaimed. "You have to straighten up your students since they think they can just get away with anything as long they have you."

"My apologies, Mr. Crouch," Dumbledore smiled kindly, though the strange glint in his eyes wasn't missed by the raven. "But it came to my attention that Poppy is attending to one of my students for a terrible fever. That student is most likely familiar with you since he is one of the competitors."

"We heard," Crouch waved it off, "But he is obviously bluffing just to mess with us."

"Now, Mr. Crouch," The old wizard strode toward them, "Poppy told me it is a very serious illness caused by stress and an accident falling into the lake. You see, humans have this strange quirk of falling ill when they are heavily burdened by exhaustion and stress. The ceremony yesterday had caused a terrible shock for the body from the injury, which furthered the illness.

Now with all of this on the table I am sure you can find it easier in your hearts to believe that the student is truly ill and is not, in fact, 'messing' with you at all."

Through the whole talk, Dumbledore was smiling politely, but Kanda knew that the minute the judges will try to do something stupid that they would wish they were dead by the time Dumbledore would finish with them. Despite being distant since Allen was selected, the old wizard still cared for Allen and never forgave any who wished him harm.

And Kanda would help him anytime if it meant to get rid of those buffoons. Seriously, they are acting more like kids than real kids. Is that what it means to be an adult? Because if it is - it seriously sucks.

Crouch and Bagman were clearly uncomfortable with the headmaster clearly on the students' side so at the end it was decided that the task would be pushed to next week, but if Allen would still be sick, he would get zero points but still will have to participate in the future tasks.

After the judges left to inform the other two schools of the change of plans, Kanda, Eric, and Dean stood before Dumbledore, arms folded as if blocking his exit. It won't help if the headmaster truly wished to go out, but the intent was clear and Dumbledore knew he needed to stay.

"Take a seat," He gestured to three chairs he conjured, "Worry not, I will not escape."

The two fourth-years exchanged glances, but the seventh-year sat down so they followed his example. Dumbledore interlaced his fingers and rested his chin on them.

"Now… what did you wish to discuss?"

"It's about this tournament." Kanda started and Dumbledore nodded. "I want to know who put Walker into the goblet and why he did that. I want answers _now_."

The old headmaster sighed. "I wished I could tell you, but that would undermine all of that man's efforts. So I ask you not to inquire about that man anymore. If he ever feels that it's safe enough to tell you, he will tell you. Until then…

You'll have to wait…"

* * *

Fortunately, three days later Madam Pomfrey managed to conjure a brew that lowered the fever. She was stricter than usual since she was faced with something that she had never seen before. None of the usual potions had any effect on the sick teen.

Allen's illness worsened the first night and Kanda had been constantly by his side, holding his hair back when he emptied everything in his stomach, wiping the sweat away with cold cloths, and force-feeding him soup even when Allen uncharacteristically refused it.

Allen was paler than usual and even seemed to grow thinner and smaller. The incapability to keep food in his stomach proved deadly since his body retained the need for enormous amounts of food even though his innocence wasn't activated yet. Kanda started fearing that the illness will end up killing Allen.

On the second night, Allen started having symptoms of darkening skin. Kanda didn't show it, but he was panicking in the inside. Last time they managed to rein in the Noah since the innocence protected Allen, but this time Crown Clown was not yet activated and so there wasn't anything to protect him from the Noah.

But he should have known Allen would pull through. The boy is too stubborn for his own good after all, and sometimes he is glad for that.

On the third morning, Allen regained consciousness and told Kanda that the fourteenth and he reached to an agreement that the black matter would be put under chains for the time being since the Noah needed Allen's body. Shortly after, he passed out once again until the nurse managed to finally make a brew to lower the fever.

It took two more days for Allen to finally be cured and by the time the first task came around again, he was almost back to himself. Dean and Kanda were always by his side until he started feeling caged and smothered by them.

The night before the task he finally snapped and told them to leave him alone. Dean argued but a malicious glare from the pale teen made him reconsider and he let Eric drag him and Kanda outside. Allen thanked the dark-haired year-mate and snuck outside to the lake.

"Finally!" He released an exasperated breath and flopped onto the grass, his arms and legs splayed. He sighed in bliss and let the autumn breeze ruffle his hair.

How peaceful…

_I finally have a moment for myself. It has been really suffocating with Yu and Dean crowding around me like that. I get why they are worried, but seriously I am fourteen (and I note the irony here), not four and counting my previous life, I am thirty-one!_

_Wow… I am actually really old… and that's without counting the hundred plus year gap between the reincarnations._

**_And you forget more than thirty-five years before that_**, a familiar voice made him cringe.

"What are you talking about?"

**_Oh, I can't believe you didn't regain your memories from before the circus. That's rich!_**

"Oh, shut up and leave me alone, fourteenth. Didn't we agree that you go back to sleep? Don't patronize me."

**_You're no fun… beware, there is someone watching us. I feel a mischievous intent._**

Allen's eyes snapped open and he sat up, looking around him for that observer. But he only saw a bug buzzing by.

"Are you sure?"

**_Yes, but it's gone now._**

"What the hell?" Allen grumbled. The moment ruined, he stood up and dusted his robes before setting off back to the castle, masking his presence all the way back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

The next morning, Allen stood with Monique and Archard in the tent, the older two looking at the youngest competitor with unknown emotion.

Mr. Bagman jumped excitedly in his place and smiled widely at them, "I'm so happy that we are finally going to have the first task in many years." Allen and Archard grumbled while Monique just nodded.

"You don't seem to be energetic," Mr. Bagman noted, eyes glinting knowingly.

"Bad dream," They all said simultaneously and then looked at each other in shock. It has been a week and they are still effected was the thought going through all three minds.

"I see, grumpy people," Mr. Bagman ignored the fact it was **_their_** fault in the matter. Allen flexed his fist, how he wanted to punch those ignorant bastards…

Mr. Crouch interrupted them. "We are starting very soon. So get ready."

The trio straightened up. "You're going to have to get one thing in that task – a locket."

"A… locket?" Allen asked in disbelief. **_That's all_**?! _That's_ why they had to confront with their fears? For a damn **_locket?! _**He wanted out, **_now!_**

"Yes, Walker." Crouch looked pissed. "It'll be in the middle of a field. It'll be protected by the creatures taken from the ceremony. This task will test your prowess and creativity, so you're not allowed to use '**_riddikulus_**'. Well now… good luck," He exited the tent. Mr. Bagman smiled. "The order is the same as yesterday. Have fun," And then he followed Crouch out of the tent.

"Good luck," Monique whispered to Archard, who took his place by the entrance of the tent. Archard grunted and looked with indifference at the slit of light, but his hands fisted in anxiety. They waited for a while, hearing loud noises from outside, until the whistle was heard. Archard took a deep breathe and walked outside, Monique and Allen wishing him good luck. They sat down and Monique looked at Allen. "Do you remember what happened last week in the tent?" Allen blinked at her. "You mean when I passed out?" He didn't know that she was in the tent the other day.

"Not that... never mind…" She looked away.

Her reaction reminded him of the people in the Black Order after Leverrier declared his Noah status. But it can't be… "What's wrong?"

"Never mind…"

"Okay…?" He raised a brow but decided that it wasn't a good idea to stress her before her task. An uncomfortable silence settled over them and Allen fidgeted. He really wasn't good at conversation other than pleasantries and reassuring, with the exception of the bickering with Kanda and the teasing of his friends. He tuned out the screams of fear and concentrated on breathing in and out, trying to calm his hammering heart. His eyes drooped tiredly; he really wants to go back to sleep…

Finally an ear piercing cheer erupted and they released a sigh. Allen glanced at her and tried to smile reassuringly at her. "I'm sure you can overcome the Hydras. After all, you were accepted to the tournament – that means you have what it takes to win."

She cracked a smile, features softening. "Merci beaucoup. Good luck to you as well, Walker."

And with that, she walked outside to the whistle sound.

Allen fell into his seat and buried his face in his palms. He hated admitting that, but he was scared. Maybe even terrified. How was one supposed to act knowing his cherished person was about to strike at him? It's like he was forgetting Kanda ever loved him all over again. He shook his head, he can't let the adults win. He was going to show them that you can't just use someone's love for something so terrible and so degrading.

He wallowed in his worries until the crowd's cheer startled him and he fell from his seat. He cursed and rubbed his back, being taken back by the whistle and rushed to the entrance. He composed himself and walked nimbly outside toward his task, wanting it to be over as soon as possible.

* * *

He stood outside his tent, blinking at the sunlight and saw the crowd cheering which made him wish to be swallowed by the ground. But when he caught sight of Kanda and said teen quirked a smile and nodded, he smiled, relief lifting the heavy weight on his shoulders and they squared up, letting him feel slightly more confident. But the excitement was still there.

"And here enters the youngest competitor of the tournament, Allen Walker!" Mr. Bagman cried in glee, his face beaming. "After his unfortunate encounter with his fear, would he be able to face it today? Let's wait and see."

Allen felt a twitch appear in his temple, can't this idiot just shut up? This has calmed him down and he had forgotten his agitation. He turned to see a small, roofless building. He blinked and walked to it, baffled at the emptiness. The tense silence alerted him of someone behind him and was able to agilely jump to the side at the last moment as the sword slashed where he had a second ago.

"What in the bloody he—?!" He jumped again to the side as Kanda slashed him again, succeeding in tearing his robe close to his abdomen.

"You're a monster…" Elder Kanda growled and Allen paled, trying to compose himself.

"I'm not, Yu… Kanda…" He cast a transforming spell he had learned a long time ago through gritted teeth on a branch he grabbed and a long sword appeared in his hand. He blocked the attack and forced the man back. Cheers sounded as he leaped over Kanda and used his memories to execute a set of complicated maneuvers to both defend and attack.

"You damn Noah!" The enraged young man stopped and traced a finger over the blade and it glowed. Allen gulped and begun running away when the large insects erupted from the sword, encased with lightnings, and chased him.

He rolled to the side when one snapped at him and his sword blindly slashed, cutting it to two. A burst of light blinded him and he felt another bite his hand. He bit the scream down and cut the insect, then forced himself up and spit out blood, shakily raising the wand at the berserk Kanda and muttering a spell.

"I will kill you!" Kanda roared as vines thrust from the ground and yanked the sword away from him. Allen thought he was done but then the other zapped away and a scream of pain tore through his throat when he felt someone grab his right shoulder and dislocate it, making him drop the sword.

He faintly heard someone scream his name and wondered why is Kanda worrying about him all of the sudden. Isn't he trying to kill him?

Wait a minute, he was battling pseudo-Kanda! He braced one arm against the ground and kicked the fake Kanda in the abdomen, sending him flying. He raised his wand but then he looked back and saw the roofless building.

A shelter! He immediately made a run to it.

"Get back here, Noah!" Kanda ran behind him and for the first time in his life, Allen was glad for Cross' '_training_' that had enabled him to run faster than any other human being. He reached to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He glanced behind him and dodged Mugen with a yelp as the katana bit into his side. When did he retrieve it?

"Why are you still alive after what you have done to us?" Pseudo-Kanda snarled.

"Not now, you bastard!" He growled and caught the sword weakly, feeling the blood and the electricity surge through him.

He somehow managed to switch their positions and cast '**_Alohomora_**' on the door, successfully opening it. He jumped with new found determination behind the door and slammed it on Kanda's face.

He re-locked the door and leaned onto it with a sigh of relief. Something glittered in the afternoon sun lit room, catching his eye and curiosity bloomed in him. He approached the middle of the room and saw a necklace with a beautiful locket lying in a leather covered box. He immediately remembered that he was supposed to take the locket and facepalmed, how could he be so stupid? He quickly took it and exited the building, ready for an attack but was surprised to see only the crowd roaring and screaming in glee as he stepped on the ground toward the tent with wide eyes.

"And here he is, Hogwarts' competitor, Allen Walker. After managing to fight his fear he got his locket at the second speed so far, only ten seconds longer than Archard's!" Mr. Bagman cheered.

Allen looked around and saw Kanda with a relieved gaze and smiled at him before Madam Pomfrey dragged him to the first-aid tent.

"I seriously can't believe these people. Safer, my arse!" She ripped his robes and shirt and begun working on his hands. She then grabbed his shoulder and unkindly shoved it back into its socket. He saw stars and groaned in pain. She forced him to drink painkillers while continuing to curse the entire magic ministry.

He forced a smile. "I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey. A bit winded, but fine. They didn't know that my fear would be a samurai with a katana." He flinched when she cast a spell to stop the bleeding.

"That's no excuse, my boy," She fumed and bandaged his injury. "And that's not just a graze, young man. Why do I always see you with so many injuries?" She sounded sad.

Allen rested a hand on her shoulder "Thank you for worrying about me, Madam Pomfrey."

"I think you're the only one she's worried about," Monique's voice echoed from behind curtains on the bed on his right.

"Are you alright, Miss Monique?" Allen asked, worried since he couldn't see any of the other competitors through the white curtains.

"I'm fine, but this nurse thinks that I'm going to die the next task. I only got another bite, that's all. Archard had it worse, he was slashed through his stomach."

"Is he alright?"

"'m fine," Archard's gruff voice was heard from his left.

"I'm glad. Congratulations on winning this task."

"…Whatever."

Allen chuckled. "Your welcome." The sudden silence had confirmed to him that Archard has the same language as Kanda and that made him chuckle even harder.

* * *

"Allen!" Dean and Alice had rushed to him when he arrived back at the common room. He yelped slightly in pain when Dean hugged him around his shoulders, pressing on his injury and sling.

"Oh, sorry," Dean smiled sheepishly and led him to the couches, where one of the fifth years opened a bottle of butterbear and boxes of cakes. The cheers, the handshakes and the back patting were all new to him and he felt a bit unsteady on his feet.

He gratefully downed a glass of butterbear and a big piece of cake before scanning the room for one particular individual, whom was thankfully spotted climbing the stairs. He took chase after him and tackled him to the ground, the glass shattering on the floor and the drink's remnants splaying everywhere.

"What the hell?!" Kanda yelled at him. But the teen didn't pay attention as he hugged the elder and pressed his face into his neck.

"Yu…" He said in a relieved tone. "I didn't see you since I finished the task and was worried that something had happened to you." Kanda sighed and wrapped one arm around his lithe body, "Che, I'm alright. Good job on staying alive."

_Thank you for staying alive_, Allen could almost hear Kanda think that and smiled, his heart clenching painfully. "Thank you, Yu."

"Che, you're welcome."

* * *

The next morning, Allen woke up to a nudging in his chest. He groggily touched the itching spot and was mystified to feel the locket secured around neck. He shot from his place as he remembered what had happened yesterday and cupped the locket.

The locket was very beautiful; its color was black with red and golden vines that swirled in complicated patterns on its rough surface. It looked and had the size of a pocket watch and he turned it to see that the thing was divided by gold lines and a small golden circle keeping the two halves together.

He tried to open the locket but it stayed firmly in place. He frowned, wondering if he missed a key in the building. He tried sliding it, but even though it seemed to slightly budge, it didn't open.

A sudden thought occurred to him as he lazily watched the lines. They almost seemed… like lines on a music sheet. Maybe he needs to use music to open the locket? It seemed awfully corny but it is worth the try, he figured. He scanned the dorm room and was glad to see that his roommates were still asleep.

He took a deep breath and the words of the 14th melody rolled out of his tongue.

"_Shosite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita…_" He felt something shift inside of him.

_Open…_

He panicked and repressed the instinct right away, the singing stopping completely. He waited for a moment and felt his body sag in relief when no arc gate appeared. It was close, uncomfortably close. He smiled wistfully, at least he knows he still has the ability to summon the arc.

A soft click gained his attention and he looked down at the locket to see the upper panel slowly sliding down to reveal a golden palette with intricate honey brown vines. He inspected curiously the symbols on the golden surface, but a soft melody alarmed him. He turned around, but nothing was out of the ordinary. He returned to the locket and saw the symbols turning around in a hypnotic dance with the music adding to the magic.

He felt as if his mind was bewitched to dance, but his body was too heavy to move. His eyes drooped down and the symbols were forming a picture that he couldn't figure out what it was before he passed out.

Melodic chuckles were heard around his locket before the symbols returned to their places and it sled close.

* * *

so i am finished with the first task. what did you think of it? what do you think the second task will be about?

just going to note that Allen is much more intelligent than harry in my opinion, plus he had lived two lives. he knows how important it is so he is not going to wait with it like the other did, plus this gives him an easier time to solve the clue from the first task much quicker.

**how was my sassy Dean? isn't he just fabulous? ;p**

please leave a comment or no more chapters (jk, but seriously, i need them so badly~~~!)


	8. Chapter VII - Melody and Memories

so i was going through the reviews which made me extremely happy when i spotted this little gem that made me chuckle the whole day.

yes, i am talking about Kolorful Kyandii and her WILL review! thank you for this long and amazingly hysterical comment. sadly, i am not going to answer any of the questions, you'll have to read *wink*

even if i didn't comment about your review know that i read all of them thoroughly and my heart swells in happiness anytime i see a new comment so please don't be discouraged to review my story \\(^J^)/

enjoy.

i am _sooooo~~~_ tired~~~~

i don't own d gray man nor harry potter.

enjoy and please tell how to make this story better for you guys.

_**Important note: i'm making this story follow up to the canon up to chapter 218. whatever we find from now on i'll only add if it convenient to me. okay? so i guess it is canon divergence from now on.**_

* * *

Chapter VII \- Slumbering Melody and Returning Memories

"Allen?" The teen felt soft nudging at his shoulders, annoying him greatly.

"_Leave me alone~_" He whined, swatting at the offending hand.

"Get the bloody hell up, Allen!" The nudging grew bolder and he was pushed out of the bed.

Allen yelped as he collided with the floor, the locket pinching his chest and his arm that was in the sling bumping the floor harshly. He got up and glared at the standing Dean hovering over him.

"What the bloody hell was that supposed to be? Blimy! Can't a person sleep normally in this place?"

Dean burst out laughing. "It's past twelve in the afternoon, _Walker__._ I think you had slept _way_ too much."

Allen looked at the window outside and realized that it was indeed deep into the day and flushed. "Shut up, Dean."

"At least they let you off the hook because of the task yesterday, aren't you glad?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Dean!" Allen barked and the sandy wizard laughed.

"Are you teasing Mr. Walker again?" Eric entered the room with a practiced frown, his posture stiff like a teacher, though his eyes were glinting in amusement.

"I'm _sorry_~ Professor Elric," Dean drawled on, rolling his eyes. "I promise not to tease Allen anymore. At least… not too much," He winked. Eric sighed and whacked his head.

Allen felt his lips twitch into a smile; this scene was a familiar occurrence in the past two years whenever he would oversleep or break some rules, which was more common than he liked to confess. Dean always took the role of the teasing student, while Eric played the stern professor. Alice and Beatrice never knew of those moments, and they felt that they were very special to them; So much, that even Kanda didn't know of them.

Dean had confessed that he had dreamed once of being an actor before finding out he was a wizard and Eric did it a lot with his twin when they were younger, so it was kind of bringing back fond memories to him. For Allen… it has simply reminded him of his circus times and of Mana, of the good moments in both of his lives.

"But really, how do you feel, Allen?" Eric sat on the teen's bed, patting his back. "You seemed very out of it after the task and you _are_ injured," The dark brown haired wizard threw a disapproving look at Dean, who rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Allen grimaced. "It's not something I'd want to do again, that's for sure."

"No kidding," Eric sighed. "You seriously are a piece of work."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Allen smirked and the brunet smiled woefully at him.

"Shouldn't you go to your boyfriend?" Dean teased him. "You seemed so eager to see him yesterday."

Allen blushed. "I was just worried, that's all."

The other two shared a knowing look, and Allen blushed deeper, pouting at the offending exchange. A knock on the door surprised them and Dean went to open the door. He cracked it open and glanced outside before looking back at them with a dirty grin, wiggling his brows. "Allen, Your _boyfriend_ is here." Allen frowned and grabbed some clothes and rushed outside, leaving behind two snickering wizards.

* * *

"Yu," Allen attempted to smile at the elder wizard, but was still very annoyed by the two culprits residing in his room.

"They annoy me, too," Kanda snorted at the funny face the shorter wizard gave him.

Said teen pouted, but then smiled and hugged him tightly. "Good morning, Yu."

"Good **afternoon**, Walker. You seem to mix up the day times many times lately," He smirked at the annoyed red face he received.

"Shut up, jerkanda. It's not like I'd decided to sleep in. Actually, I was pretty sure I woke up earlier that morning… oh."

"What's wrong?" Kanda realized that Allen stopped talking and instead was looking at his pajama shirt. Allen dug into it and fished out the locket that he obtained in the task and stared at it warily.

"It's just a locket, Walker."

"I feel like this is supposed to be a clue about the next task."

"I thought that you didn't want anything to do the tournament," Kanda raised a brow and Allen sighed in irritation.

"But I'm stuck in it, might as well bring some 'honor' to the school, no?" Allen said grimly and had the face when Kanda would 'che'. Kanda sighed and ruffled his white hair. "It's okay. I'm sure we'll pass this year without you getting hurt like that again."

Allen chuckled bitterly. "With how clumsy I am, I highly doubt that."

"Che."

"Ready for lunch?" Kanda didn't answer, instead he dragged the teen down to the Great Hall, Allen protesting that he can't just put his robes over his pajamas.

* * *

Allen had been staring a lot over the course of the day at the locket, knowing that something was in it but a powerful sleeping spell was protecting it.

Kanda had tried to come up with ideas to what the clue should be, but Allen had doubts that the second task would be easier than the first one, or at least easier to find out about.

When he climbed into bed that night, he had decided to try again before going to sleep. So he sat on his bed after he had made sure that everyone were deep asleep, hell, he even pinched Dean's nose and flicked softly Eric's forehead to make sure of it, and sled open the locket slowly with his singing.

He knew he should have cast a spell to negate the sleeping effect, but couldn't risk anything that would damage the clue, so he'll have to face it on – like he was going to face Rhode in her world.

The symbols from before glowed in soft white this time and the melodic tune was a different one than the night before, something that had confused Allen greatly.

He quickly took out a scroll and a quill he had prepared and drew the symbols quickly before he felt the familiar lulling to a peaceful sleep, but he had to concentrate. He pinched his arm and flinched a bit before biting his lip.

The symbols swirled faster and faster until they became a blur, but then, he heard voices singing. His eyes grew heavy and he was drowsing away. Finally he lost against the lull of sleep and collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

"Allen~! Not again…" Dean shook the teen forcibly. It has been half an hour since he had been woken up by a thud and had found Allen sprawled on the floor with a scroll and a quill resting on the bed.

"Mmm…?" Allen opened his mouth in a slight snore and opened his eyes, perplexedly looking into Dean's eyes. He hadn't panicked because he was too tired and really confused about the singing he had heard from the locket.

"Allen… what happened?" Dean sighed in relief. Allen rubbed his eyes and yawned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about why I was woken up in the middle of the night after hearing you fainting on the ground," Dean sighed in exasperation.

"I was trying to find a clue in this locket before I fell asleep," Allen decided not to tell about the haunting music and the glow.

"Did you find any?"

"Only this weird pattern inside of it… Here," Allen handed him the scroll and Dean squinted his eyes as he surveyed the crude drawing, using his imagination to see what it was supposed to be. He then took the quill and drew his version and showed it to Allen, who nodded and thanked him for correcting him since his drawing is still extremely awful. Dean looked at Allen's drawing again and was suddenly glad that they didn't have any art lessons in this school.

Before he could get traumatized for life, he focused on the patterns of _his_ version. "It looks like a really ancient style. I know quite a lot about magical art from ancient times but this seems a bit unconventional. What is this?" He glared at it warily.

"Wish I knew, how about Eric?"

"We'll just wake him up," Dean said. But a voice startled them. "It's the middle of the night you know." From the familiar sound, it appears that they didn't need to bother waking the teenager up. "What are you doing?" Eric yawned loudly.

"We're looking at a weird drawing," Said Allen, "most likely ancient."

"Lemme see," He took the scroll and looked over it, his eyes clearing up a bit and then narrowing with a strange glint.

"Where did you see it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Inside Allen's locket from the first task, why?"

"Because if it is what I think it is, this will one heck of a task," Eric bit the inside of his cheek.

"Why?" Allen was panicking. He really didn't like the sound of having a worse task than what happened a day ago.

"Because I think it's a drawing from a book about forest sirens. They're similar to sea sirens in the fact that they draw lost travelers in dense forests to feed upon them. But as far as I know they're extinct." Eric looked up at Allen, "From what I remember from the book they have beautiful but dangerous singing voices. Did you by any chance felt drowsy or heard haunting music in the air?"

"That was the reason I slept in this morning and fainted just now," Allen sweated in panic. "Don't tell me…"

"You'll probably have to deal with forest sirens on your next task, whichever way they'll bring them." Eric said and the two other teens groaned in exasperation.

But then Allen remembered about a start of a song. He needed more clues so he told the others to keep him awake as long as possible since he needs to check something. The two dubiously nodded and he smiled and prepared the paper and quill once again.

He brought the locket but this time closed his eyes as he hummed his song. Eric and Dean were silent but he couldn't check on them since he had to focus on the song.

The eerie singing returned and he felt drawn by their melodies but then felt a pinch and he shook his head, shaking off the drowsiness.

Slowly the singing formed words and he felt Dean on his left scribble on the paper. He internally thanked them and focused on the song.

_'In the dark trees we hide and your song we take._

_For a treasure you have lost you ache._

_We live in the deepest of the forest,_

_And feed on sorrow, envy and haste._

_One hour to regain before it is gone._

_That is, your song.'_

Then the locket sled closed and the trio collapsed to the floor in relief. Allen opened his eyes and glanced at his two friends.

"Is everyone awake?" Two separate grunts affirmed his questioned and he smiled.

"I feel like we have just ran a mile~!" Dean mumbled, yawning loudly. He then passed the scroll to Allen. "Here."

"Thanks…" Allen skimmed through the words and felt the need to bang his head on the floor. Why does he have the worse luck in the world?

From the song he figures that they will either try to get something from him for an hour or will **_take_** something important to him and he'd have to try to get it back for an hour. Does god hate him **_that_** much? It isn't even funny anymore… actually, it never was.

He groaned and buried his face in his hands, why did he _have_ to be the one selected to this stupid tournament? He really wants to go any strangle the man who put his name in the goblet to an inch of his pitiful life.

He heard some shuffling and scrubbing before a hand patted his back. "Sorry, mate," Dean placed his head so he could see Allen's face. "I'd really want to punch that wanker who had put your name into the goblet. But I guess you are already on it," He saw the dark glint in his friend's eyes and gulped, knowing that black Allen was crawling behind those eyes. Allen grinned darkly. "Bloody hell you are right. I'm going to torture him _slowly_ and _painfully_…" He started to cackle a bit.

"We really should get back to sleep," Eric sweatdropped. "We could think about it tomorrow, alright?"

"Fine," Allen sighed. They stood up and slipped into their beds, quickly drifting to sleep.

* * *

_Later that day..._

"Professor, I'm not doing that!" Allen protested as professor McGonagall sighed and fixed him with a stern look.

"Why are you still objecting after completing the first task?"

"Because I was almost killed from your outrageous games!" He seethed.

"Mr. Walker, you must not talk this way to your professor," Mr. Crouch scolded him with a dark look in his eyes.

"Well I apologize, Crouch," Allen turned to him, sarcastically putting a hand on his chest. "I don't remember ever _wanting_ to enter the tournament, not to talk about stupid traditions and tasks. I have every right to be furious, sir."

They were standing in the witch's classroom, Allen wearing his robes loosely over his pajamas and with a really foul mood; getting dragged out of your bed by reality can do that for you.

"Look, we only want to help you-"

"By sending me to the sirens; yeah, really helpful," Allen laughed sarcastically. "And you know the best of all? That none of you people fully understand the real terror of war. Goodbye." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, leaving two wide eyed adults behind.

* * *

Allen stomped his way down the hall, fuming and furious. How could they even _suggest_ that he would do that? He was to lose something important to him to these creatures and they didn't even bat an eye. He stopped on his tracks, but that would mean they would take either an object or a person – either his wand or _Kanda_. Rage bubbled in his pit. He wasn't going to let them use Kanda against him ever again. He was going to watch Kanda like a hawk so he could catch them before they try anything.

"Walker!" He turned to see said man glaring at him.

"**What!?**" He snapped. Damn it, he still was too mad to conceal it.

"What happened with professor McGonagall?" A dark brow rose in suspicion. Allen contemplated whatever to tell him or not. "I know it is about the tournament, now spill."

"I think that they're going to kidnap you for the next task," He said, shaking in renewed anger.

"Huh? Why?" The man was clearly baffled.

"The next task is about some sirens in the forbidden forest and getting something important in an hour," He blurted out in a whisper.

"And you just figured that it was me?" Kanda was a bit annoyed. "Do you really think that I would let them take me?"

"I wasn't thinking of that, Yu," Allen grumbled in annoyance. "I was just angry at them for using you against me every time," He punched lightly the wall with no real will behind it. Kanda sighed and bumped the white head with his fist. "Do you want to go to the lake? Skip school?"

Allen smiled mischievously. "You lead." Kanda smirked and gripped the teen's hand and pulled him to their usual spot.

* * *

They were napping at the tree base when Lavi and Lenalee's frantic voices startled them.

The duo looked at the approaching two, surprised by how haunted they looked. Dark circles under their eyes and their faces white as ghosts.

Something serious must have happened.

Kanda adorned a blank face. "What are you doing here?"

Lenalee and Lavi stood in front of them, forced smiles on their face.

"It has been a long time since we have seen you two," Lavi said solemnly. Now that was alarming – Lavi never was so down unless it was something really bad.

Allen placed a hand on the redhead's shoulder. "What's wrong? You're… acting a bit strange." The duo exchanged looks and sat down.

Lenalee wrapped arms around her knees and brought them to her chest. "For the past week I've been having those nightmares that seemed too familiar to write them off as normal dreams. Then today Lavi told he was having those kinds of nightmares as well so we came to ask you if you had those dreams as well."

The Gryffindor duo shared a confused look. "A nightmare? About what?"

Lavi fidgeted, uncomfortable. "About exorcists…" The pair's eyes grew wide in shock.

Lenalee was shaking. "It was so horrible. I was locked in that terrible place... and there was so much blood and death. And those creatures… _monsters!_ I-I thought it was only a terrible nightmare until I asked Lavi. Did you have those nightmares, too?"  
When the duo didn't answer for a long time, Lenalee and Lavi looked at them to see the two of them wearing wary expressions. "Allen? Kanda?"

"What did you do a week ago?" Kanda narrowed his eyes. Something must have triggered their memories. It couldn't have been a coincidence that they would remember at the same time.

"Um… the ceremony happened?" Lavi hesitantly asked then yelped when Allen gripped his shoulders, looking intently into his eyes. "Had anyone done anything to you?"

Lenalee blinked and her eyes widened suddenly as if she realized something. "Well… one of the Durmstrang students came to us and told us that we should try something from their country and gave the two of us something that looked like… a broth?"

"I felt extremely tired afterwards and went to sleep and that's when the nightmares started," Lavi shuddered. "Could it be the thing that triggered the nightmares? What was that thing?"

"What was the student's name?"

"Warren, I think…" The duo blanched. No way…

"That bastard…" Kanda snarled. "He was probably the one to put your name into the goblet."

"We can't jump into conclusions, Yu. Those two incidents could be unrelated," Allen placed a hand on his shoulder to ground the older wizard. "But you are probably right, and it would make the most sense. But how did he know?"

"Know about what?" Lavi and Lenalee asked in unison, taken back by the blank face the teen wore. Allen looked at them for a moment before he took a deep breath and said quietly, "About our past lives…"

"Past… lives…?" Allen nodded. "You mean like reincarnation?" He nodded again but was taken back when Lenalee and Lavi exchanged looks and suddenly started to laugh.

"There's no such thing as reincarnation," Lenalee wiped a tear. Allen felt very insulted by that, but before he could say anything, Kanda intervened.

"Do you really think we're joking, or do you just like to play dumb?"

"We're not dumb," Lavi huffed. "But us being reincarnations? Why would we be reincarnated? We're not that important. And why the hell are we all together, then? Usually it would be impossible!"

"Because we didn't finish our job, Lavi," Allen sighed. It was understandable, actually. Lavi and Lenalee were upset and wanted to make sense of the reality they had been thrown into. Unlike Yu and himself, they didn't get all their memories in one go. Whatever Warren gave them probably only slightly opened the tap on theirs so it would take time and patience until they would be convinced. So instead of letting Kanda vent all of his frustrations on the upset duo, his hand on his house-mate's shoulder tightened and he gave him a look that said to leave them alone and slowly retreat. Kanda gave an annoyed glare but gave up. Allen smiled faintly and turned to his former comrades. "I'm sorry for bothering you with silly theories. They are probably just some nightmares that meant to shake you so I won't be able to concentrate on my task. Have a good day."

He didn't look at them so he missed the flash of terror on their faces as he grabbed Kanda's hand and hurried away.

"Wait!" Allen froze and slowly turned to a puzzled Lenalee, who looked at herself in surprise.

"W-what is it, Miss Lenalee?" He stammered. Lenalee snapped from her stupor and looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time. "Miss Lenalee?"

"Innocence…" She then grabbed Allen's arm and pulled back his robe and he almost snatched it back, only realizing a second later that she was hyperventilating and that Lavi was holding her and looking like he was about to puke himself. Allen quickly covered his red arm, eyes haunted.

"Innocence…" The pigtailed girl murmured again. "No… no… it can't be… please don't…"

"Lenalee?"

"Big brother!" Lenalee shouted, her hands pressing hard over her ears. "Save me!" Lavi looked at her with alarm then at them. "What's going on here? What did it do to her?!"

"I think my arm triggered her memories…"

"You mean that you weren't lying?"

"Of course not, stupid rabbit!"

"How was I supposed to know that?!" Lavi shouted. Kanda's aura suddenly turned vicious as he shoved the sobbing girl to the distressed white-haired wizard and grabbed the red-haired teen by the collar.

"**_Do you even listen to yourself, stupid rabbit!?_** You called us liars when we tried to help you! You dared to say that whatever Walker and I had been through was nothing but a lie! Didn't your panda eyed teacher tell you not to dismiss anything you hear?"

"Teacher? Listen, I-"

"Bookman, god damn him!" At the magic word 'Bookman' Lavi's eye rolled back and he went limp in Kanda's hand. Said wizard threw the poor red-haired year-mate onto the floor and roared in frustration about timings and annoyances. Allen sighed at the display as he tried to sooth the upset Ravenclaw wizard. "I guess they only needed to hear or see things closely related to their previous lives – Innocence for Miss Lenalee and Bookman for Mister Lavi."

"Che, whatever." Kanda hoisted Lavi over his shoulder. Allen shrugged and flung one of Lenalee's arms over his shoulders and slowly they made their way to the hospital wing.

Like good times, Allen thought miserably.

* * *

Lenalee was the first one to wake up to the sounds of the Madam Pomfrey yelling at Kanda for trying to strangle Lavi. Allen noticed her haunted expression and sat on her bed, reaching his uncovered red hand to her. "Remember this now?" She slowly nodded, then hung her head low. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry… to have acted like that…" She took his red hand gently between hers. "But to look at innocence after all this time… and I was already so confused… what you said made sense but I was scared because of what it would entitle… that I… had to—"

"Miss Lenalee—"

"Please don't call me that again, Allen… Lenalee!"

"Lenalee," Allen took a deep breath. "I know how you felt during… this remembering."

"Really?"

"Yes… Yu and I… went through the same thing three years ago. I fainted from the pain and Yu couldn't move for a while."

"You knew but didn't tell us?" Lenalee looked shaken and hurt. "That means that those questions you asked us about our families…?"

"Were to check about your recent lives and how normal are they."

"I want to ask you why you didn't tell us but after today… I understand why."

"We wanted you to live as normal as possible. We kind of never wanted you to remember those horrific memories so we never mentioned this in front of you." Lenalee looked at him and smiled faintly. "You're so selfish sometimes."

"I know, people tell me that quite often." They smiled at each and she chuckled at the memory. Kanda noticed the noise and turned to them, surprise lingering in his eyes. Allen reassured him that everything will be alright now, that the only one to face is Lavi, who is still comatose. Kanda sighed and looked at Lenalee for a long time before smirking and saying 'Took you enough time'. The girl's eyes grew wide and she smiled widely, knowing he was praising her. 'Thank you' was all she could say for a while. It was bittersweet, Allen decided, to regain those memories. At least now they were able to act more like kids than in their previous lives.

"I'm sorry." Lenalee's sudden words made him jump. He looked at her in puzzlement. "What for?"

"Because I was being such an oblivious git for the pain you had gone through." Allen blinked at her curse word, but then he shrugged. "It's not your fault, we all remembered because an outside cause messed with our minds."

"And because a certain damned fate decided to bring us all back together," Kanda muttered. Lenalee wanted to ask something when a slightly hoarse voice piped in from Lavi's bed, "Why _are_ we here, then?" Everyone looked at the red-haired teen in surprise, but none was shocked, Bookmen were infamous for their quick recovery after all.

"Are you okay, Lavi?" Lenalee asked worryingly. Lavi gave her a thumb up and grinned widely, "I'm fine, Lena-lady. How about answering my question?"

Lenalee's breath hitched at the familiar nickname.

"Because it seems that we haven't finished the job," The ebony-haired wizard replied darkly, his hand unconsciously squeezing Allen's hand. Allen squeezed back and turned to his former-new comrades. "What do you remember?"

* * *

Apparently, he did not have to worry since the duo had remembered everything from their previous lives. But they sure were shocked to realize that so many of their families are reincarnations as well like Komui and Reever at Lenalee's side and Bookman at Lavi's.

But the news to really shake the rabbit's calm was- "Beatrice and Eric are Bookmen?"

"Only in name," Allen confirmed. "They weren't qualified."

"Good, I don't want them to suffer the consequences of this job. I remember how I had to change personalities and was forbidden to create bonds with anyone, but I never thought someone kept a library." Lavi looked glum and his eyes was clouded.

"So why the Boggart turned to Kanda, who was acting like a out of control innocence? I had never seen this side of Kanda…" He looked with suspicion and intrigue at Kanda.

"You weren't there, were you?" Allen sighed. "It happened when… they used Kanda to awaken Alma."

Lavi's face turned dull for a moment before clearing up and frowning, "You mean the one who was with Kanda at the Asian branch during the second exorcist experiments?"

"You know Alma?!"

"I have a memory of when I learned about this with gramps," Lavi bit his lip. Lenalee patted his hand and the red head smiled gratefully at her. Kanda scowled. "Great, now I know a rabbit was stalking me in my previous life."

Allen stifled a chuckle, "You're famous." Kanda send him a dirty glare, but he just smiled at him and held his hand. Kanda blushed and scowled, but didn't say anything, instead he squeezed back.

"You're so cute together~" Lenalee squealed, making them both deadpan.

"Shut up, Lenalee," They both grumbled.

* * *

Allen had mellowed down from his angry fit and was enjoying the time the four of them started bonding even closer, talking about their previous and current lives.

Kanda was a bit snappish, looking as though as he was going to bolt up and go to crush Warren's throat. Allen had to rub soothing circles on his palm to make sure he won't do anything rush, even though he wanted to do the same himself.

Several hours later, they stood up and head out of the hospital wing, bearing happier expression than earlier that day.

On their way to dinner an owl crashed into Allen, sending him the floor. Kanda yanked the feathery animal and noticed that it was a very familiar owl.

"Neah!" Allen exclaimed and went to hug the golden owl. The former Noah happily rubbed his head with his nephew's cheek. "I missed you!"

"_Well, think about that next time you send me on a mission,_" Neah chirped. Allen shrugged but grinned widely.

"So did you find anything?" The owl hooted and nodded. Allen was about to ask for the information when his stomach rumbled and he stifled a yawn. "Uh… on second thought… Can you tell me tomorrow? I'm just on the way to dinner and it was a really long day."

"_Awww…_" Neah rubbed Allen's cheek affectionately and flew out of the window. The white haired teen chuckled and leaned on Kanda's shoulder.

"What mission did you send him on?" The raven teen's brow rose inquiringly.

"A secret," Allen put a finger to his mouth and winked. Kanda rolled his eyes and grabbed the other's hand and dragged him to the Great Hall.

* * *

So Neah finally made a comeback! to be honest i was writing when i suddenly tried to enter neah and realized that hadn't appeared in the story in a really long time so i rushed to include him back and give a reason why he disappeared so please forgive me *sobbing*

just going to note that Allen is much more intelligent than harry in my opinion, plus he had lived two lives. he knows how important it is so he is not going to wait with it like the other did, plus this gives him an easier time to solve the clue from the first task much quicker.

please leave a comment or no more chapters (jk, but seriously, i need them so badly~~~!)


	9. Chapter VIII - Moon and Betrayal

I am quite sad that no one reviewed my previous chapter. i lost my drive to update but since i am in the mood of updating, i will update this little fic. hopefully it's not hopeless.

enjoy.

i don't own d gray man nor harry potter.

It has been a year since i started this fic, huh?

_**Important note: i'm making this story follow up to the canon up to chapter 218. whatever we find from now on i'll only add if it convenient to me. okay? so i guess it is canon divergence from now on.**_

* * *

Chapter VIII \- Moon and Betrayal

That night Allen dreamed.

He was standing on a mirror surface reflecting the ink black sky and the enormous white new moon that was hovering so close to the point of uneasiness. He wore black clothes and his hand was black and smooth with the green cross on his hand.

That wasn't anything new since he had a dreams like that in his previous life, but the several figures standing in front of him in eerie silence was new.

He began treading toward them, noting how hard it was to lift his legs from the floor. But no matter how far he walked, he didn't seem to get any nearer to them.

He was getting frustrated and stopped, but at that moment the warm voice of Mana told him to keep walking, that he can't ever stop or else it is over. Startled from the alarming words he moved his legs again only to realize that it was much harder this time. He was sweating and panting just ten steps in, but the voice of Mana kept him trying.

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, the figures cleared and he saw his current life's friends standing in a circle, gazing at something hidden from his eyes. He stood behind Dean and peered at what their looked at and all color left his face.

It was the Earl.

"Good evening, Allen Walker~3," The clown's huge grin grew impossibly larger. "You have come at the right moment~3."

"For what?" He replied coldly, trying to move Dean to no avail.

"To see the rebirth of my dear Akuma~3!" The Earl moved to reveal a dark purple skeleton pushing itself down an unfamiliar man's throat. "Happy birthday~3!"

Allen managed to slither through between his friends and made a grab for the Akuma when he felt someone push him away just as he heard a whooshing sound and felt a splatter of warm liquid across his face. He raised a hand to brush the liquid and looked down at his hand to see that it was blood.

"You… _idiot_…" Allen's eyes widened at the strained voice and snapped his gaze up only for his eyes to meet the last person he expected to see.

He choked and caught him as the person crumpled to the floor. The Earl laughed and disappeared to the background as Allen held the dying teen in his arms.

"Allen…" Dark eyes gazed at him with unusual relief and unrestricted love.

"Yu…" He shook his head. No, it can't be happening. It's only a dream. Just a stupid nightmare. "No… no, no, no…"

"I'm sorry, Allen…" A warm hand brushed his cheek, smearing blood all over it.

"**_Exorcists…_**" The Akuma hovered over them. Allen hung his head down as he watched the life wash out of the raven haired teen he came to love during his second chance of life.

He should perhaps try to destroy the Akuma but not only was he unable to call forth his innocence, he did not have any will to call it forth. He was empty, in shock as the last flicker of life was drained from glassy dark eyes. Blood soaked into his clothes but he didn't care.

A canon was pressed against his forehead and Allen closed his eyes, defeated.

"_You have to keep walking, Allen…_" Mana's voice echoed in his head but he shook his head. He can't. Not without Kanda. "_Keep walking…_"

"Don't make me suffer any more, Mana… I just want to rest…" He wailed as the canon fired.

It was the wrong thing to say. A screech was heard as purple filled his sight and Allen was yanked back to the floor and pinned down by a different Akuma skeleton with the name 'Mana' etched to its forehead.

"Mana?" Allen choked. Why does god keep insisting to make him suffer so much? He just wanted to rest. Nothing more.

The skeleton raised its blade hand. "_You're to keep fighting, Allen. You have a duty for both humans and Akuma. I'll be there to help you._"

The blade went down.

* * *

Allen shot up from his bed, crying in pain and grabbing his left eye. Wet blood trickled down from between his fingers. The white haired teen sat there for a long time, catching his breath and rolling over the pain wave.

When the pain subsided to the point he could think, he shakily pushed himself upright and stumbled out of the room and to the bathrooms attached to the boys' dormitory. He glanced at the mirror and met a dull right eye and blood covered left side. He sighed and swiftly wet a cloth and rubbed off the blood and then attempting to use spells to stop the bleeding. It didn't work so he simply placed gauze on it and wrapped his left side with bandages, hoping that the newly opened scar would close soon unless he wanted Kanda to worry about him.

Suddenly he felt vertigo and had to grab the sink before he collapsed. The dream hitting him full force.

Kanda died in his arms after he protected him. Kanda died. _Yu_ died! Because of him, Yu died! It was his entire fault. _If only he had paid more attention!_

He sank onto his knees, his hands hanging from the sink. He can't do it anymore. It was too much. Two entire lives were committed on destroying him until he was nothing more than a moving doll. He had enough.

"I just want to rest…" He mumbled, tears trickling down his cheek, blurring his vision. "I'm so tired…"

**_Then surround yourself to me_**, arms circled around him and Allen blanched at the familiar sensation. **_I'll destroy the Earl and protect your family_**, the 14th purred into his ear.

"I… thought you were sleeping…"

**_True, but I want you to feel better. What I want is what you want… you can rest with me in the picture…_**

It was so tempting, but Allen didn't know what the Noah's agenda was and didn't know if he could trust it.

**_You can trust me, little one. I told your dear Yu that I only want to rest myself and it is the truth. Don't you realize we want the same thing?_**

"The… same… thing?" Allen whispered, his mind becoming murky. The Noah's arms tightened and Allen's eyes grew heavier.

**_The same thing, little one. Just go to sleep and leave everything to me._** Allen glanced back and saw the shadow morph into his shape and suddenly he recalled the first level two Akuma he faced that had the ability to copy anything and how he used his body to attack Kanda and Toma.

At that his foggy mind cleared and he shoved the arms off of him. "No! I can't do that! Don't think that you dirty tricks will win me over! Go back to sleep like we agreed on!"

The other him dissipated and the pain from his left eye faded away completely. Allen stood up and unraveled his bandages to see that the scar returned to normal except for the now filled pentagram on his forehead.

**_Very well, little one,_** the Noah's voice made him jump, **_but remember that I can always take over._**

"And remember that I won't ever let you take over." Allen was now more determined than ever to be stronger.

With that new determination he returned to his bed, vowing to meet up with his uncle as soon as possible.

* * *

Early in that morning, Allen went to the owlery since he knew that Neah would be there.

"_I really hate that place…_" Neah settled on Allen's shoulder when the teen arrived, rubbing his owlish face at his nephew's cheek. Allen smiled at his affectionate uncle and walked out of the owlery tower.

"_So explain to me why you needed me to track Cross again?_" Neah grumbled when they arrived at the lake, noting how they were alone. He eyed his nephew that seemed slightly out of it and chirped to avert the attention to him.

"You said something, uncle?"

"_Never mind… I just wanted to tell you that I had found Cross. But man, do I really doubt my taste in friends…_"

Allen chuckled sadly, still hurt that his master left him all those years ago. "And why is that? Did he get into more debts?"

"_I almost wish it was this._" That made Allen's eyes narrow in suspicion. "_He is in the custody of the French jail for kidnapping a kid._"

"**_What?!_**" Allen exclaimed and nearly sent the owl flying. "Oh, sorry, uncle," He righted himself. "What do you mean he kidnapped a kid?!"

"_I was shocked too, so I went to check it out since that as much as he is a jerk, he is not a criminal. I found out that the kid is actually that body snatcher Timothy Hearst._"

"Are you serious? What did master want with Timothy?" That doesn't make any sense, the past life Cross Marian he knew wouldn't take a disciple that has any connection to the black order and this Cross remembers so why would he be interested in Timothy?

"How long has he been there?" He asked absentmindedly.

The owl was quiet, which rang alarm bells in his head. Allen placed Neah on his knees and fixated him with a sharp look.

"How. Long?"

"_… Two years…_"

"No…" Then the reason his master left was because of Timothy… and the reason he didn't return was because he is in jail…

He covered his face in guilt and shame. He is such an idiot! He always thought his master left because he was useless to him or because of something else but it appeared that he was just a selfish brat to think that. He would have never bothered with searching for him if it weren't for the talk he had earlier in the year with Kanda.

"Why did he search for Timothy?"

"_I had a talk with him just before I came back… he is saying 'Baka Deshi, the Earl is moving now that the Akuma machine was rebuilt, so move your ass and start using your damn left arm for something useful.' His words, not mine. I guess he wanted to train Timothy before the war starts again since we have no active exorcists as of now._"

"Thank you, Neah…" Allen nodded and resolved to train harder now that he knows. He turned to his uncle. "Find out a way to free master and I'll look with Yu for ways to use our innocence."

Neah nodded and flew away, leaving Allen to bask in the sun with his hair hiding his burning eyes, not noticing a bug flying after the owl.

* * *

Kanda was not a happy man when Allen dragged him during lunch to the deserted classroom only to tell him that he had been searching for Cross Marian.

"Why would you search for that bastard?" He growled. Allen sighed and shook his head.

"After I had that talk with you I decided to confront my master. But that's not what I wanted to talk about.

The thing is… I found him."

Kanda raised an eye brow. "Well?"

"He was kept in the French jail for the past two for kidnapping Timothy Hearst."

Kanda backtracked, his annoyed posture faltering. Now that was surprising. "That brat body stealer?"

"He possesses Akuma, Yu," Allen sounded miffed. "But the thing is that I wasn't abandoned by him as I first thought. For some reason that makes me kind of happy…"

"I still think he is an asshole," Kanda grumbled and folded his arms. "Did he say anything?"

"Uncle told me that master said to start training to bring out my innocence since the Earl had begun to move now that the Akuma machine is rebuilt."

Kanda's fists tightened and he snarled as he recalled all his encounters with the clown. With everything that was going on inside Hogwarts they now had to worry about the impending war. He glanced at Allen and found out that the other teen was emitting a different aura than last night. The white haired teen noticed his staring and blinked in confusion, drawing Kanda's attention to a different looking scar. His hand rose to move the white bangs to reveal that the pentagram shape was filled with darker red and the jagged line was wider than before, almost as if inflamed. Allen bit his lip in self-consciousness.

"What happened?" Kanda narrowed his eyes at the guilt-ridden expression the other held at his question.

"I… I dreamed of Mana and he cursed me again… I woke up to find my scar bleeding…" Allen averted his gaze, a sure sign he wasn't telling the whole truth. "Perhaps it is to prepare me to the war."

Kanda felt that the whole truth was too painful so he left it alone and simply rested the white head on his shoulder, resting his on the white hair. Allen's body relaxed and he hummed a familiar tune.

The raven had a sudden thought. "Are you able to summon the ark?"

The humming stopped for a moment before Allen started chuckling. "That was an unexpected question. What brought this on?"

A tick formed on Kanda's temple. "Just answer the question, Walker."

Allen laughed but then shrugged. "Never tried it, to be honest, but I was close to it several times since I tried singing it for the locket. It's too dangerous to try inside and it's too open outside."

That much was true, but Kanda figured it had also to do with the fact that Allen didn't want the proof that he is truly a Noah once again. Since the accident with the 14th ghost three years ago, they didn't mention it again out of fear of what acknowledging it will mean. But when the 14th manifested during the first task, Kanda was forced to deal with the reality that Allen was a Noah, that he will have once again choose between sides. That he'll have to be chased after once again.

* * *

_"I'm not on the Earl's side!" Allen shouted after the three of them were recaptured. Kanda closed his eyes as he led away; it was his fault. After he was made a general, the affects of the falling stopped and he was able to return to Allen only to find him protecting the defenseless scientist from a horde of level threes and two level fours. Kanda immediately joined the battle and after they cleaned the meadow from Akuma, Allen collapsed. When he turned the teen on his back to treat the injuries, Johnny told him that they were ambushed while Allen was sleeping from drugs the scientist snuck into his drink but that Crown Clown activated and fought them until Allen woke up._

_"That moron…" Kanda clicked his tongue and picked up the limp body, noting how light it became. "Oi, does he eat?"_

_Johnny's expression turned solemn and he shook his head. "We don't have enough money and what we make isn't enough to feed him properly."_

_"Che, I'm gone for two days and already…" Kanda turned and walked briskly away, making Johnny quickly collect their bags and sprint after him. A shadow moved and dark eyes noticed the damn Central's pet follow them._

* * *

_Soon they rented a room and laid Allen on a towel Johnny spread across the bed to prevent the blood to reach the covers. Kanda bit his thumb and forced the pale teen to swallow it, hoping it would close the wounds far enough to render them harmless. Smoke rose from the numerous cuts and gashes as they slowly closed. He noticed how the stab wound refused to close from his blood, rather by the innocence alone. That selfish cube…_

_"I'm so glad," Johnny brought a cup of water to the new general and sat by Allen's side. "I thought something terrible happened to you when the transmission was cut."_

_"…" Kanda wondered if he should tell him about the innocence that attacked him that seemed to be after Allen and his new promotion. The other looked up at the silence and met with murky dark gaze._

_"Kanda?"_

_"… Remember when you told me about __Walker__'s escape and the two spots' death?" Johnny nodded, not understanding. "I met the creature that attacked them."_

_"It wasn't the Noah?!"_

_Kanda fixated the other with a glare. Johnny yelped and closed his mouth sharply. The general nodded and rested his back to the wall._

_"It wasn't a Noah. It was a creature made out of innocence. It is able to alter memories of people and is able to disguise itself as a human being. I suspect he is after __Walker__."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know and I don't care. The only thing I know is that thing is dead next time I see it." Kanda's hold on Mugen tightened and he gritted his teeth as he recalled the one-sided fight. It was strong and merciless and he never felt so hopeless since __Alma__._

_"Mana… wasn't your… fault…" The two turned to the pale teen on the bed whose face was twisted in a pained grimace. Johnny took one pale hand, his glasses hiding his eyes._

_"Why did you drug him?" Kanda's eyebrow quirked up when the other jumped._

_"He doesn't want to sleep. He says that if he falls asleep it will all end. I think he talks about the Noah inside of him but he was constantly falling asleep during our escape so I drugged him so he would get a full night's sleep. Now I realize how a stupid decision it was."_

_They lapsed into silence for a long time until an eerie humming filled the room and they looked up to see Allen's eyes flutter open. Kanda immediately unsheathed Mugen and Johnny moved so that the raven could see the other perfectly._

_"Who am I talking to?" He asked briskly. Allen blinked and paled, sitting up and looking around for any signs of destruction. Kanda nodded, satisfied with the answer and sheathed his sword._

_"Please tell me I didn't do anything..."_

_"You didn't, but I had to check." Allen nodded solemnly and winched when Johnny placed a cold cloth over his newly acquired slash._

_"Where is Timcanpy…?" Kanda stiffened, something that didn't go unnoticed by the pale teen and gray eyes narrowed. "Kanda?"_

_"He was destroyed…"_

_"So? He can repair himself. What happened, Kanda? What aren't you telling me?" Allen jumped from his bed with surprise agility and grabbed Kanda's collar, gray eyes burning with anger._

_"… It was destroyed by a creature of innocence…" The grip tightened and Kanda saw the rage rise to new levels before the eyes were averted and Allen released him, instead going to the nearest wall and punching it so hard the innocence fist made a clean hole through the stone._

_"**Apocryphos…**" Allen growled._

_And as though as if he was summoned it, the doors slammed open and before any of them could react, talismans surrounded them and pinning them to the floor. Allen cried when the wounds reopened and Johnny was knocked unconscious._

_Kanda looked up and his eyes widened when they landed on a very familiar man he confronted merely two days ago. Gone the amiable expression and the slightly subdued nature the man possessed when they met, only to be replaced with eeriness and desperation._

_"We had succeeded in capturing Allen Walker, a suspect of being on the Earl's side and requested to be brought back to central upon contact."_

_"What?!" Allen exclaimed. "I told you guys many times; I'm not on the Earl's side! That man here is simply trying to devour my innocence—" A needle was jammed into his neck and the pale teen collapsed to the floor as well._

_Kanda was being led away when he caught Link's hidden body and his eyes widened at the unusual shocked expression the other held when they landed on the Cardinal._

_They are in terrible danger._

* * *

"Yu?" Allen's worried tone brought Kanda back to reality and he sighed, bringing the pale teen closer to him. Allen sensed that Kanda was recalling a painful moment and wondered what it was since the raven had been through so much already.

"Everything is alright, Yu," He moved so that their positions were reversed. Kanda tensed and only calmed down when Allen stroked his hair. "I don't know what's wrong but it's alright now."

"I'm sorry…"

"Why?"

"I couldn't protect you from _him_…" The stroking stopped for a moment before they resumed, a silent acknowledgment of forgiveness and Kanda's posture melted as some of his guilt was washed away.

It was so quiet that the bell of the end of lunch had disoriented them to the point of drawing out their wands. After a long silence, Allen snorted and broke into hysterical laughter. Kanda grinned and let several chuckles leave his mouth.

"We should return to class," Allen wiped his eye, breathing heavily. Kanda nodded and they walked out of the classroom only for Allen to crash into someone and fall to the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" Allen exclaimed when he looked at the student that collided with him. He froze when the wizard raised his head and he had recognized the face.

"Warren?" Allen asked shockingly. After the memory lane he was jarred to suddenly remember what happened during the last several months. Warren looked up with a blank face, his blond bangs covering his darkened blue eyes.

"Halo, Allen," He said timidly. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Allen steadied himself before helping the teen up on his feet and stepping back, his eyes searching. It was a random chance that they would meet Warren alone in the deserted (forbidden, not to mention) wing and he felt like he was being played with.

"Is something wrong, Allen?"

"Can you answer me one question, Warren?" Allen narrowed his eyes, he really didn't want the answer but…

"Ja. What's the question?"

"Did you perhaps put my name in the goblet?" There it was, the point of no return.

Blue eyes widened and then Warren chuckled bitterly. "I should have known nothing would stay hidden for long with you." At Allen's suspicious glare he sighed. "Ja, it was me."

"Why?" Allen felt betrayed. He didn't do anything to the student and he already turned against him. He was truly cursed, wasn't he…?

"I'm sorry but it is for your own good. Goodbye, Allen, Kanda," Warren turned and fled. Allen and Kanda gave chase only to discover that he had vanished into thin air.

* * *

Warren appeared someplace dark. He sighed, he really hated seeing the pale teen so distrust and betrayed but he can't let the other know of his true identity unless his plan would be compromised.

He cracked his neck and stretched for a bit before transforming back to his older self. A sudden glint in the darkness alerted him to a man with curly dark brown hair wearing a top hat along with a suit standing before him with an umbrella used as a cane. Warren bowed before the strange man.

"Good evening, my lord." The man smirked and tapped the floor with the umbrella.

"I must say… if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are rooting for the exorcists. What do you think-

'Earl's loyal servant' ~3?"

Warren's eyes turned gold as his skin darkened and a ring of black crosses appeared on his forehead. He bowed lower to the man. "I merely do whatever you order me, my lord."

"Good, good, I'm happy to hear that~3. Wouldn't want G-d to have you. You are after all, exactly like Lullubel~3."

"My last reincarnation, sir?" The younger man's eyes glinted.

"Why, yes~3. My lovely Lullubel this wretched innocence had destroyed." The man took out a pocket watch, inspected that for a moment then snapped it close and looked at Warren. "It seems like my time is short. I will see you tomorrow for dinner; the third apostle has been awakened~3." Warren's eyes slightly narrowed, but he nodded. "Splendid~3." Then the man disappeared with a twirl. Warren stood up and let out a big sigh. He was almost discovered, he needs to cover his tracks better if he doesn't want a dozen of Noah on his trail. He nibbled on his fingernail. This is bad… If Joido had been awakened, then that means that the ninth is the only Noah to not have been awakened.

_Rohde…_

He quickly took out a feather and a scroll and scribbled something quickly before taking out from his pocket a gray pygmy owl and attached the letter to his leg. He whispered something to the owl and let it free. The gray owl flipped his wings and disappeared in the darkness.

* * *

"So what else did you find out about the second task from the professors?" Dean asked Allen when they sat down to dinner, Kanda surprisingly absent. The sandy haired teen had never seen the other miss so many meals and was concerned since it appeared that whatever had happened, it was big. But he knew that attacking the white head with questions would only make the other clam up so he brought up the task as a distraction.

It didn't seem so smart when gray eyes turned so dark he felt that he was looking into two pits of rage. When the other replied, it was shaky with anger. "Other than having to deal with sirens?" Dean nodded. "That I have to retrieve some**one** important to me in an hour or I'll lose it forever. And that they are _not_ joking. They said that it will be easier than the first task!"

"You don't mean…?" Alice asked.

"Yes, they'll probably try to kidnap one of you to use it against me." A glass broke and Eric quickly cast a spell to fix it while Alice took the trembling pale hand into hers. The group tried their best to send all of their support and love to the pale teen and was rewarded with a strained smile.

"It will be fine," Alice promised Allen. "You know we won't let them have us without a fight and we can pack up quite a punch."

She winked and Allen chuckled.

"But still, punches aside," Eric shook his head. "It is quite surprising how adults can be so patronizing, saying how we are too ignorant and then thrust us into impossible tasks like this."

"Adults are stupid," Dean concluded, earning a weak smack in the head from a weary Beatrice.

"What do you think, Bea?" Alice asked. The blonde's eyes glazed over for a moment before she yawned and rested her head on her miffed boyfriend's shoulder.

"I feel that soon we'll have greater things to worry about." She then fell asleep. Dean exchanged concerned looks with her brother.

"Don't you think that her sleeping spells are getting worse?" He wondered. Allen and Alice nodded. Dean then turned to Eric. "Did your family check what is causing it?"

Eric nodded. "The closest thing they figured is that she has some divination abilities, but I don't understand why it takes so much out of her. Our parents are pretty freaked out and were this close to keep her at home this year since she actually fell asleep while walking and nearly got herself driven over."

"What?!" Dean exclaimed. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"She didn't want you worried."

"But still…"

Allen looked between the twins and Dean, feeling slightly detached so he slipped away. Alice watched him go and looked at his plate that was still full. He didn't even touch it.

She didn't need Beatrice's promotion to know that the world she thought once as safe was crumbling, revealing the ugly jagged threads holding it together.

* * *

Allen returned to the owlery, fleetingly wishing that he hadn't sent his uncle already. He wanted someone who knew him inside out to listen to him. Kanda already knew about Warren and knowing his short temper he wouldn't manage to sit through his whole rant without getting up to slit the German's throat.

He stood, leaning on the frame of one of the open windows. The owlery was surprisingly empty and so his ears weren't ringing from all the chirping and fluttering. Owls were a noisy bunch.

"You seem troubled." A familiar voice startled him and he nearly fell out of the opening. He grabbed hold of the slippery frame and placed a hand on his chest, calming his frantic heart. He looked back and wanted to smack himself at the sight of the old wizard.

"I do wonder why," He replied sarcastically and turned fully to face the one he felt most betrayed from, more than Warren, more than Cross, more than anyone.

Sad blue eyes twinkled behind half-crescent glasses and suddenly Allen felt like he hadn't seen the man in years. Like the man that appeared all those times since the beginning of the year was just a mirage. He bit his lip and covered his face with his hand as tears refused to stay behind his eye-lids.

A wrinkled hand circled behind his head and brought it into an embrace, letting Allen's body shake in silent sobs with the occasional hiccup and sniffle. Albus Dumbledore brushed his hand over the white hair, eyes watching the last rays of autumn light disappearing into the horizon.

"They often say that the hardships a man goes through his life is a proof of his strength, but I often disagree."

Allen didn't reply, but his stiffening body and the unclenching fists suggested that he was listening. "I think that more often than not, the hardships are to give a person a chance when he'll have to face the most difficult challenge. I'm not suggesting that whatever had been done to you was fair, and if I could have disregarded all of my duties I would have cancelled the tournament before it even came to pass. But I feel that soon you would be faced with far more terrible challenges and I want you to be prepared. I want you to survive."

"I'm just a child…" Allen muttered. "And I already feel as if I am an old man. I never even had the chance of being an adult, Dumbledore. I don't what it means to rest, my body and life are always pushing me forward to protect, to _fight_. What am I supposed to do? I made a choice to keep on moving but for how long? How long before I am completely broken? Would I be forced to move even then, like a lifeless doll?"

"I really wish I could have protected you from all of this, Allen." _But I can't._

Allen nodded at the apology and they stayed that way for a while until they were illuminated by the full moon. Then gray eyes looked over to the side, widening at the sight of the large moon and fists clenched so tight, the knuckles were white.

"I hate the moon," Allen confessed. The old man sensed it was more then hatred for appearances, especially since Allen couldn't hate anything purely on a shallow basis. "Every time I see the moon in my dreams something bad is about to happen. When I… almost died the first time all I could see was the moon coming closer no matter how much I _begged_ it not to. I didn't want to _die _but it kept coming!"

"I can't promise anything but comfort."

"I know…" Allen then pushed himself from the weary old man and walked toward the exit of the Owlery. He paused for a moment and turned to look at the moon illuminated wizard. The light gave the old man a serene aura and Allen decided then that sometimes, the moon perhaps can be a good thing. With that, he gathered his robes and walked down the stairs and out of the tower, feeling the blue eyes follow him but strangely not feeling burdened.

* * *

poor allen. poor beatrice. poor everyone. i really need to give them a break, don't i?

please leave a comment or no more chapters (jk, but seriously, i need them so badly~~~!)


	10. Chapter IX - Partners and Rumors

thank you for reviewing this story. now that i am not writing my assassination classroom fic, i remembered about this story and decided to just update so enjoy ^^

thank you for **Brystak2000** (timcanpy already died in the previous part, have you read it? you should if you want to understand this fic), **JJ45** (it's okay, and thank you. glad to hear that the internet is back :D) and **Kolorful Kyandii** (thank you! and will do despite having lost interest. yullen fluff and interaction with lavi and lenalee written as asked ^^)

enjoy.

i don't own d gray man nor harry potter.

It has been a year since i started this fic, huh?

_**Important note: i'm making this story follow up to the canon up to chapter 218. whatever we find from now on i'll only add if it convenient to me. okay? so i guess it is canon divergence from now on.**_

* * *

Chapter IX \- Partners and Rumors

"Walker!" Professor McGonagall's irritated voice cracked through Allen's daydreaming, and he jumped and looked up in surprise. He didn't mean to doze off, but he was exhausted and the nightmare kept plaguing him, keeping him from sleeping.

"Are you paying attention?" Allen jumped again and straightened up, nodding furiously. Dean, next to him giggled and only McGonagall burning glare shut him up.

"Now that Walker agreed to be part of the class," She said, earning some giggles, and causing Allen's cheeks to flare up in embarrassment. "I have something to say you all.

The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above—"

Since the youngest competitor is a fourth year, Allen thought irritably, and we don't want to spoil _his_ fun.

"— although you may invite a younger student if you wish." Several girls giggled and he had the distinct feeling that he was going to run a lot soon enough.

"Dress robes will be worn," The professor ignored the loud giggles and continued in her stern tone, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then—"

She stared deliberately around the class.

"—the Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to… er… let our hair down," She said, in a disapproving voice.

Some snorts were heard along with the rise of the volume of the giggles and Dean had to swallow his fist to stop the laughter. Allen could see what was funny since he himself had troubles keeping on his mask; Professor McGonagall, with her hair in a tight bun, looked as though she had never let her hair down in any sense.

A loud thump on the table silenced the class.

"But that does **_not_** mean," Professor tapped her finger on the table in warning, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in **_any_** way."

The bell rang, and there was the usual scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

Allen was about to exit the classroom when the professor called over the noise, "Walker – a word, of you please."

Feeling it had to do with the tournament, he proceeded annoyingly to her desk. They waited in awkward silence until the rest of the class had gone, the last three were the twins and Dean who sent worried glances at him before Professor McGonagall waved them away. She then crossed her fingers and stared at Allen in a somewhat pitying expression.

"What is it, professor? We already talked about the second task and you have made your point clear," Allen picked on a loose thread on his robe.

She sighed and said, "Walker, the champions and their partners—"

"So you are taking our lovers? Really?" Allen huffed.

"Will you listen to me and not interrupt me, unless you want a detention?"

"Sorry… you were saying?"

"I said, that the champions and their partners," She said annoyingly.

Allen couldn't help himself. "What partners, then?"

She fixated him with a cold glare and he froze. Okay, no sass then. "Your partners for the Yule Ball, Walker," she finished coldly. "Your **_dance_** partners."

Allen wanted to take out his wand and curse the woman sitting in front of him. "I'm not dancing."

"Oh yes, you do. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

"I told you that I'm not participating in any extra activities!" Allen slammed his hands on the table and sneered. "I'm not dancing, and that's final!"

"It is traditional," she said firmly. "You are a Hogwarts champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of the school. I was lenient before since you _were_ forced, but now it is for the sake of the school, so I'm not letting anyone stain the name of this school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Walker."

They were locked into a battle of glares for a whole minute before Allen deflated and sighed irritably. "Fine._ **Fine! **_But I'm taking Yu as a partner."

"The pairs must be of a man and a _woman_."

"But—"

"You heard me, Walker," Said the professor in a very final sort of way. Allen growled and threw a chair to the wall, not looking at the falling broken parts as he stomped away.

Professor McGonagall watched him leave and sighed, resting her forehead on her folded fingers. Being a teacher could be so tiring.

* * *

"And then she tells me 'the pairs must be of a man and a woman'!" Allen ranted off to Dean and Eric in their room. They were sitting in a triangle on the floor, still in their robes. The other two exchanged incredulous looks as Allen imitated the professor with a sarcastic tone.

"You mean that you'll actually have to _ask_ someone out other than Kanda? I pity you…" Dean shook his head. Allen glowered at him and pushed him with his foot to the floor. Dean begun struggling, crying for Eric to help him, but the brunet ignored him and asked Allen who was he going to ask then.

"I'm not doing this stupid tradition and that's final." Dean was released and the boy cheered as he sat up.

But then he grinned and asked stupidly. "Could it be…?"

Allen blinked at him, wondering if he should just kill him and be done with it. "What?"

"You can't dance?" Dean had one moment to bark a laugh before the foot descended upon him for the second time and crashed his chest mercilessly. He wheezed but Allen didn't relent this time. Eric sighed; the dirty blonde seriously had a death wish.

"I _know_ how to dance, dear Dean, it comes with the deal of living in the 19th century. But I do not like the idea of being forced to dance. It would be simply an insult. Now don't ask me about getting a partner again, _do you understand?_"

Dean nodded quickly, turning slightly blue.

Allen grinned darkly, letting his eyes twinkle madly to scare the poor teen under his shoe before he released him and gracefully walked outside.

Eric glanced at the passed out teen and groaned irritably – why is he always the one ending up carrying this idiot?

* * *

Alice the next morning received an owl straight into her face. She quietly cursed as she expertly dislodged the rolled paper from the foot of the owl and placing a coin inside the bag. The boys looked at her curiously as she unrolled the apparently what was a newspaper.

"I didn't know you had subscription to the Daily Prophet," Allen said as he started shoveling food into his mouth.

Alice sighed. "I usually don't, but my mom told me that she wanted me to start so I can be 'connected' to the real world." She straightened the sheets of paper. Allen shrugged and the only one that kept staring at her was Eric, so he was the only one other then Kanda who did not jump when she let out a shrill exclamation.

"What happened, Alice?" Dean gasped. She looked up with flames in her eyes. "Alice?" He squeaked.

"That bitch…" She growled and nearly ripped the papers apart. Kanda yanked the newspaper out of her hands and read the article.

Dean hid behind Beatrice as dark and malicious aura rose from the older teen. Allen stared in confusion at the samurai, mouth slightly agape and a fork with a pancake frozen halfway to his mouth.

"Yo! What's swinging? Oh, Yu, what made you so gloomy in the morning?" A hand plucked the papers from Kanda's hands and everyone looked up to see a grinning Lavi looking over the page, his face, too, darkened with each word until it resembled Kanda's.

Now there were _three_ people emitting dark auras.

Allen, Dean and the twins were seriously worried now. What made even the cheerful prankster angry?

Shakily, Allen took the stack of papers and with the trio crowding behind him he begun reading through the page.

**_Allen Walker, the mysterious champion part 3_**

That's not so bad if you ignore the stalker-ish nature of the title, Allen thought until he caught a picture of him with Neah by the lake. His mouth forming words. How did she manage…?

_'Our champion-in-denial was found several nights before by the lake, talking to his owl as if he was a human being. "It seems that the pressure of having being chosen despite his young age and the conventional view of his looks being part of a Satan cult had made his already unstable mind crumble until he believes that owls can communicate," said one of the reporter's informants. "I worry for him. Perhaps it is better for him to be kept at St. Mungos."'_

Allen gritted his teeth and the wrinkled paper crumpled in his hands. He didn't need to read the rest of the article to know that everything else would be utter nonsense.

"I really, _really_, want to go to that wench and wring her scrawny neck," Dean growled, his hands shaking as he fisted his wand.

"At least she didn't call me the devil's spawn," Allen grumbled and ripped the papers apart, setting them on fire with satisfaction. He turned to the still dark seventh years and smiled brightly, the light taking over the dark aura.

Kanda and Lavi looked up in surprise and he widened his smile. "It's fine. I don't really care anymore about that crazy woman. At least you know I'm not trying to recruit you into any Satan's cult, right?"

"R-right…" They exchanged perplexed looks, likely the first time they hadn't had a fight… or a one-sided head-hunt. Allen rolled his eyes and noticed Leenalee walking to the big doors and suddenly had an idea. He stood up, ignoring the questions and rushed to the pig-tailed fifth year.

"Leenalee!" She turned to him with a big smile and he noticed too late the arms. He suddenly was wrapped in them and he had to squash the instinct of kicking whoever was hugging him. He mentally berated himself; Leenalee used to hug him many times before so he really should get used to it, even if it made him feel like a baby.

She finally released him and smiled widely, walking with him toward her charms' classroom. "What is it that you wanted?"

Allen took a deep breath. "The thing is… is that there is a ball in Christmas and the champions must bring a partner…"

"So you want me to give you advice on how to ask Yu?" She squealed. "I know the perfect way!"

"Sorry, Leenalee, I wish it was that," He sulked. "But the pairs must be a woman and a man so I can't bring Yu. Not enough to force me to participate…"

"Aww…" She pouted. "So what do you need help with?"

The pale teen sighed in irritation. "I thought maybe you can be my partner for the opening dance and then we can part so you can be with Lavi and I can be with Yu."

"L-L-Lavi?" Leenalee turned bright red and he was taken aback. "Why with him?"

"But I thought you liked each other," Allen mumbled in confusion. The dark-haired girl was sputtering while covering her face.

Soon it dawned on him and an inhumanly large smirk grew on his face. "Oh, you didn't tell him how you feel~"

"Shut up, Allen! Don't tell him!" She abandoned her manners and shook the smug teen. "Don't you dare!"

"Oh, I don't know~" He said in a sing-song tone. "It can _accidentally _slip my mouth. I would be very shocked myself as well. I _am_ very good at keeping secrets after all."

He laughed at her now purple red face. "You really should calm down before you pass out."

"Don't tease me!" She whined and smacked him over the head. He winched and held his head.

"But you really should ask him to the dance. I'll even say it is part of my plan so I won't have to seek out girls. I really don't want to do it and you're my only option. Besides, I'm sure Lavi wants to invite you as well. You are a very beautiful woman."

She fidgeted. "I don't think I'm ready yet…"

"Leenalee…" Allen felt like a jerk, saying that, but he _really_ needed a dance partner. "You know from our past lives that we don't live long. You don't have enough time to say 'I'm not ready yet' it is either now or never. I don't want you regretting it later."

Leenalee seemed a bit sullen now, but slowly nodded. "You're right. I am simply a coward. I'm afraid of him rejecting me. But I shouldn't hesitate."

"Good."

She laughed. "Oh, what am I doing? You came to me for help and I got helped by you instead. Really…"

He patted her hair. "It's fine. I'm glad to be of help. You should think of yourself sometimes."

"Thank you, Allen." She walked to the door of the classroom. "Oh, and about the dance – I'll be your partner so you can have your beloved afterwards _all_ for yourself~"

"Leenalee!" Allen blushed deep red and she laughed, closing the door behind her.

* * *

It was the first week of Christmas break and Allen felt that the Gryffindor tower was even more crowded since many of the fourth year and above students stayed this year and since it was already the vacation they were more rowdy.

Their group had to escape to the library to find some quiet and peace. Allen managed to blackmail-uh-_convince_ Dean to do all the assignments with Eric and him instead of joining the other students.

At the moment they finished the list of questions and essay for potions and begun looking through the astrology map for different planets. Dean was splayed over his table, murmuring complaints.

"What's his problem?" Kanda grumbled and returned to his book. Allen rolled his eyes and stretched his arms, popping a few joints before slumping over the books as well and yawning. It was getting close to curfew and they had been hitting the books since lunch so it was reasonable for them to be tired. Eric scribbled one last sentence before he declared finished.

"Finally!" Dean exclaimed and the three of them quickly packed their stuff. Allen turned to look at Kanda, who stayed in his place. He glanced at his room-mates and smiled apologetically.

"Go on without me. I'm going to stay here."

"Okay," Eric nodded while Dean smirked.

"Have fun with your dear brave samurai. Just don't do anything… _rash_," He ducked under a book flying his way and escaped, cackling all the way. Eric quickly placed the book back on the table before the librarian noticed and exited as well. Red-faced Allen returned to his seat and leaned over to see the content of the book.

"What is it, Allen?"

"I just want to spend more time with you since I don't see much of you lately." Allen smiled at the grouchy teen. "Are you busy preparing for your N.E.W.T?"

"A bit, but I did most of my homework for the break already unlike that stupid dog."

"You worry for him, don't you?"

"Che, don't be ridiculous. He can die for all I care." Allen rolled his eyes but adjusted himself so he could overlook at the book. It seemed about some historical importance of statues.

"Eh…? I didn't take you for a sculptor."

"Che, the old man sent me this a week ago, begging me to read this."

"That's nice…" Kanda quirked one eyebrow.

"Any news on that jerk of a general?"

"None."

"Good."

"Yu…"

"Shut up and rest. You look like hell."

Two white brow rose in amusement. "Thank you very much, my dear."

"Don't call me that, you idiot." Allen laughed and closed his eyes, drifting off to a light sleep. Kanda eyed him and rolled his eyes, going back to reading his book.

At the end he had to carry the sleeping teen back to the tower with all of his books. Kanda was grumbling all the way, but the moon illuminating the pale teen made his heart skip every single time he tried to wake the damn idiot up. Kanda clicked his tongue and tried to focus on anything that wasn't the shining boy on his back.

Allen is so fragile looking while sleeping yet he is so strong. Kanda doesn't know which one he is right now. He brushed the white hair away to uncover the blood red scar. It was the only speck of color out of the white of the teen and the black of the robes. That and the innocence arm.

Both are reminders of a war that stained the young soul with blood even before he had even entered it.

He hated this. He hated this constant reminder that Allen and he were vulnerable since they can't use their innocence. He hated that their war was dragged into their next lives. He hated adults for forcing kids to fight their wars. He hated everything.

But he loved Allen, and that more then everything else terrified him. He knew that the minute Allen's innocence would activate, it would seal his fate to die early and nothing he would do will stop it. He will have to watch someone he cared die in front of his eyes again. Once again because of the damn war. Once again because of the innocence. Once again because of the Earl.

Once again because he was too weak.

A soft snore made him look back at Allen as the boy wrinkled his nose and that made him for some reason chuckle and plant a peck on the white hair. He entered the Common room and instead of bringing Allen back to his room, he placed the boy on the couch and placed the books under it. He sat for a while, just staring at the fire reflecting on the pale features, giving the teen an almost mystic aura. An untouchable one.

He suppressed a yawn and decided to turn in. He took the blanket and moved them so Allen was sleeping on his lap and he slept over the arm rest.

He felt at peace.

* * *

Not again… Allen thought as he once again saw the big white moon hovering over him. He looked down at his feet and saw a stone road this time instead of a mirror. Immersed in the nostalgia he walked, his steps echoing loudly in the quiet until he noticed a pillar. He blinked in surprise; he had never seen something like that in his dreams.

He touched it and was surprised to feel a humming from the pillar. It felt really familiar to the point where his heart ached. Gray eyes traveled the dark green pillar to the peak, where it formed a big hand reaching to the skies.

Allen's eyes widened and he felt a word on the tip of his tongue. But no matter how he tried to say it, it won't come out. At the end he closed his mouth and rested his forehead on the vibrating surface.

'_…_' He startled and nearly took a step back. That pillar… it was trying to say something.

"What is it?" He brushed his fingers over the stone.

'_…_'

"Yes?" He pressed his left hand to it and suddenly felt his arm heat up and he dropped onto his knees as pain engulfed his arm and left eye.

"Nnggh…" He clutched his eye, curling into a ball. What is this pain? What is this yearning? Longing? What is he longing for?

He felt more than heard the stone falling and disintegrating. The humming grew more intense and he pressed his palms to his ears.

'_…nnnn…_' A warm form touched his head and it was as if a blanket had been wrapped all over him, blocking the pain and the cold but intensifying the yearning.

He looked up and saw a white and black hands come out of a hole in the pillar. They cupped his shoulders – the white his right, the black his left – and a mask was placed over his eyes.

'**_Destroyer of time…_**' A woman's voice screeched and Allen was thrust into a flashback.

* * *

_It was the final stand. The Akuma machine shrieked as it was destroyed and Allen locked swords with the Earl._

_"Curse you, Allen Walker!" All pretenses were gone and the Earl's glowed. Allen gritted his teeth and raised his sword with slight difficulty. The rotund clown withered away, revealing the true form of the Earl – of Adam Noah, the one from whom Mana and Neah were created._

_With one swipe that Allen barely dodged, a big circle formed that extended and destroyed everything in its way. Allen watched in horror as the bodies of his friends and enemies dissolved and disappeared in the white and black light._

_A scream was ripped out of his throat and with burning eyes and hollow heart he attacked the Earl again and again until his body begun to fall apart. Until he felt his life slip out of him. Until he was nothing more than a vengeful spirit._

_Finally, it appeared that even the boy of seventeen was not enough and the Earl's sword cut his body to two. Allen fell to the floor, watching his legs and stomach lie far from him, all of his insides splayed everywhere in a gory show._

_"Bye bye, Allen Walker! I will have my kids and my Akuma back. You had failed and there is no more order or innocence to stop them." The earl turned his back to the dying teen and vanished._

_Allen's consciousness was slipping away quickly. He was numb. He was in pain. He was alone._

_Is this the end? Just like that? Was it hopeless from the start? Crown Clown hovered over him, the mask eyes saddened as if apologizing._

_It's not you fault, Crown Clown, I just wasn't strong enough._

_'**I'm sorry, nephew**,' Neah's voice echoed and slowly faded, sign that the Noah left him._

_He wanted to laugh or to scream. He was stuck in a limbo and could do nothing but be annoyed at his own incompetence._

_The moon seemed to laugh at him as it inched closer and he wanted to destroy it. To keep it away from him. To live._

_If only he had one more chance… **if only he could break through the chains of time and gain one more chance!**_

_Allen's left eye activated and he saw numerous souls of his friends and family gathering around him. Many hands pressed down on him._

**_Let us have one more chance._**

_His innocence rose up, up and stopped when it was in line with the laughing moon. Then slowly white stands spread and dull gray eyes watched as the moon darkened and darkened until finally it disappeared into the ink black skies. The innocence strands slowly went down, trapping him and all the souls in a light cage._

**_Let us have one more chance!_**

_Allen's eyes finally closed and the boy passed away just as everything went white._

* * *

Allen was thrust into awareness and for a whole moment he didn't who he was, where he was, and how does he feel.

Then when the shock receded, he took another moment to breath through the onslaught of memories. His left eye throbbed and he covered it, teeth gritting.

"Sleep…" A hand landed on his head and before he registered it, he found himself tackling the owner to the floor with his left hand.

"What the hell, Walker!?" Gray eyes cleared and blinked when registering a pissed off look. Who is it…? "Allen?"

That's his name, right? He focused on the face and slowly everything came back to him. His head screamed in pain and he groaned, dropping it onto the floor.

"Oi, what's wrong?" The body underneath him shifted so his head was pulled onto a familiar robe covered chest. "Answer me, damn it."

He winched. "Don't… shout…"

"Che, how the bloody hell did you get a hangover?"

"Shut… up…" Allen really started hating that voice. "Where am… I?"

"In the common room, idiot. You fell asleep in the library like the kid you are."

Kid? Isn't he seventeen? No… he isn't seventeen… he is fourteen. He is a wizard, right? His innocence had taken all of their souls a hundred years in the future and gave them a new weapon to fight with. But is magic affective against Akuma? Bak's certainly wasn't.

"What is the matter with you, Allen? Oi, are you alive?" Allen didn't answer the annoying voice since he was trying to sort through his jumbled memories. A hand shook him and another spike of pain went through his head and he clutched it, biting his lip.

"Stop it!" He slapped the hand and shakily rose to his feet, the rising sun lighting up the room and revealing the other boy.

Kanda? Why Kanda was here? Kanda isn't a sociable person nor does he show any worry in the form of snuggling. What was going on? He then wanted to smack himself when he remembered that they were reincarnations and therefore Kanda was acting slightly differently.

He slumped onto the couch and took deep breaths, trying to ease the pain. He was Allen Walker, fourteen years old, a wizard currently studying at Hogwarts. He was fighting Akuma… no, they haven't appeared yet in this life. He met master… master is at jail somewhere and Mana—_Neah _is checking up on him.

"Oi, Beansprout!" A tick formed on his temple. **_Okay, that's it!_**

"I'm not a beansprout!" Allen shouted at him. "Would you bloody shut up, Jerkanda!? I'm trying to sort through my memories here, okay?"

"…Memories?" Okay, Kanda never sounded this worried before.

"_Yes_, Kanda," for some reason, the _younger_ looking Kanda flinched, "I just realized that I am still alive or a reincarnation, even though I _clearly_ remember the Earl cutting my body to two…" He mumbled the last part but Kanda heard him and stiffened. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, Kanda is being too expressive today… oh, right, reincarnations.

"Do you remember… this life?"

"Huh? Well… sorta. Everything is a bit jumbled." He yawned and his eyes grew steadily heavier. "Ha? I am for some reason… very tired…"

Kanda's expression softened and he patted his hair. "Go to sleep, idiot."

Even though his body cheered in agreement, his mind flailed. "No! I can't sleep. I haven't defeated the Earl… I… need to…" His eyes closed and he went limp.

Kanda caught the unconscious boy and tried to erase from his mind the picture of Allen staring incomprehensibly at him, looking as if he was a stranger. What happened to him? From that mumble he figures that the boy dreamed of the last battle, so he probably didn't remember it up until now and that was why he was so confused.

But that means… that the way he died was… Kanda shook his head and shifted the pale teen to sleep on his lap once again, only this time he took out his book and resumed reading.

He would not let Allen be by himself.

* * *

When Allen woke up later in the morning, he didn't seem to remember the incident in the morning and Kanda was content with that.

But he did drag Allen after brunch to the lake and forced him to meditate with him. Allen was confused but complied since he _did_ want to spend some time with the other teen. They sat in quiet for a while until Kanda took a deep breath and turned his head to the pale teen. Allen blinked at him in surprise since the raven never stopped his meditation for anything.

"What's wrong, Yu?"

"…"

"Yu?"

"How… how did the last battle went after we separated?" Allen tensed and many emotions flashed over his eyes and Kanda bit his lip, regretting the question.

"I… I don't want to talk about it." Kanda nodded, predicting this answer. "What brought this on?"

"… A dream."

"I see…" They resumed their meditation.

* * *

When Allen felt like he was running for a very long time, he was not exactly wrong. After he returned with Kanda from the lake, two giggling fourth year students from Hufflepuff approached him. Allen paled. Even though he had no problem talking to people, anyone outside his circle of friends… unnerved him greatly.

"Do you ladies need help with something?" He asked them as politely and the giggles rose in volume. He winched and heard Kanda leave him while snickering and he vowed to kill the other later.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," One of the girls – a girl with long curly red hair and pale skin fluttered her green eyes at him. "Everyone wonders who you are going to ask for the dance and we… rose to the challenge."

"Uh…" He blushed. "Are you asking me to the ball?"

The other girl – taller, fuller with shoulder length straight hair and pale skin – nudged the redhead. Allen sighed. This is turning very bothersome real quickly.

"Aren't the men supposed to do the courting?" She asked and he turned redder.

"Uh… look, I can't go with you for the dance even though you are a very lovely lady–" They giggled again "–but I already promised someone."

"You mean that tall and dangerous Kanda?" The second said as if it was a secret. Allen now resembled a tomato but he shook his head, earning a disappointed look.

"My friend Leenalee. I'm sorry, but I hope you'll find someone." With that, he turned and fled. Yes, fled.

Girls are scary.

* * *

"How could you have abandoned me like that, you bastard!?" Allen found the annoying samurai lounging in the common room. Kanda rolled his eyes and turned back to his book while Dean and Eric eyed him from their game of snap cards.

"What happened?"

"Two girls approached me because of the ball and Yu left me alone with them!" Allen did _not_ expect his two room-mates to burst in laughter and accidentally cause the tower of cards to explode, singing their hair.

"Karma is a bitch," He mumbled, a bit satisfied.

"Two girls asked you out!" Dean wasn't deterred by that, seeing he was rolling on the floor and laughing. "Oh, that's priceless! I bet Kanda was jealous!"

"Be reasonable, Dean," Allen huffed. "Yu shouldn't be. I'm not taking any of them."

"Then who?" Was it just him, or Kanda seemed to be focusing on them more than on his book?

"Leenalee." Two jaws fell open and Allen felt very uncomfortable. "Only for the opening dance," He added quickly, "since I can't have a male accompany me."

"That's rich!" Dean howled in laughter. "Wait until I tell the girls. They'll have a field day with that."

"I didn't take you for a gossiper," Eric piped. A thump was heard and both boys flinched and inched away from the blistering pale teen.

Allen was so furious they could see fire in the background. The pale teen grabbed Dean's collar and brought him closer, ignoring the pleading for salvation. "If you dare make fun of me about this matter I would myself deliver you such a painful torture you'll wish you were dead. Understood, you idiot dog?"

"Yes. Yes! I apologize, your greatness!" Dean pleaded. Allen narrowed his eyes and he flailed. "I promise not to make fun of that! Please don't kill me!"

"Very well…" Dean was dropped to the floor and the dirty blond rushed to hide behind Eric, trembling and mumbling about the horror which is dark Allen.

Kanda simply rolled his eyes at them.

* * *

Allen was jittery for the rest of the next day and a half. It didn't help that rumors spread about him going to the ball with Leenalee and cheating on Kanda with her, and that Kanda was a bit distant. Allen didn't know if it was because he didn't tell him or because Kanda believed those rumors.

Instead he had been hanging out with Leenalee, listening to her plans of a dress. She noticed his sullen mood and inquired about it and he told her about the rumors and Kanda. She smiled at him and told him to wait for a moment, and rushed away.

He will never find out what happened (and he didn't want to) but after an hour of nervous fidgeting, he saw Leenalee returning with a tall samurai on her heel. He gulped and tried to look for ways to escape only to be pinned down by a purple eyed glare.

The pig-tailed girl stopped before him and in a quick motion, shoved the raven onto the shell-shocked white head. Allen screeched and flailed under Kanda's body. Kanda quickly gathered himself and rose to his knees and elbows and turned to glare at her.

"What the hell, Leenalee!?"

"You need to talk. I won't accept the fact that because Allen was forced into this situation that you feel like he is cheating on you with me. He's not, so kiss and make up." Her stern look then melted to a sly smirk. "You also really should look at your position before someone might… misunderstand." With that she turned on her heel and walked away.

Kanda and Allen blinked and look at each other and then at their bodies, faces going beet red as they realized the compromising position they were stuck in.

"That little…" Kanda growled as he pushed himself off of Allen and sat next to him, trying to cover his embarrassment. Allen pushed himself onto his elbows and took in the older teen next to him. His face softened and he shifted so he was bumping arms with the raven. Kanda eyed him in confusion and he smiled.

"I'm sorry for not telling you…"

"Che… it's not like I cared or something." Allen chuckled. Kanda could be such a blockhead sometimes. Kanda rolled his eyes. "But I forgive you."

"I'm glad," Allen closed his eyes they lapsed into a serene silence. Anyone watching them from afar would see how the sunlight brightened their backs, giving an ethereal illusion. The smiles they wore gave their faces an almost angelic aura and the contrasting black and white of their hairs could have made a painter weep with joy as they complemented each other perfectly.

For the last time in a long time, it was peaceful.

* * *

poor allen. poor kanda. poor everyone. i really need to give them a break, don't i? *smirk*

please leave a comment or no more chapters (jk, but seriously, i need them so badly~~~!)


	11. notice: hiatus

okay, so people are probably wondering why there have been no new chapters and this is why.

my computer and ipod had been destroyed (along with my life but that's not the important part) and all my saved stories had been erased for good so i have to rewrite the chapters. currently i'm head over heels trying to rewrite the assassination classroom one since that one was 90 pages erased and the one i am currently obsessing over, so that takes priority.

also, as you know, i have a hard time writing this fic since i lost some inspiration, so rewriting is really hard for me.

so this is me saying that story is herby on _**hiatus**_, not discontinued, on **_hiatus._**

so pray that i'll be able to rewrite it, but truth be told, i won't know until i'll actually finish the next chapter.

wish me luck and hopefully see you.


End file.
